Date a Saiyan
by samielssj12
Summary: Después de haber derrotado a Omega Shenron, Goku se va con Shenlong a otra dimensión para protegerla, donde seres llamados espíritus aparecen y Goku tendrá que enamorarlos, para poder sellar sus poderes y no causen mas destruccion. Goku x harem. Shido esta muerto.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenos días, hoy les traigo mi nuevo fanfic, este sera un crossover entre Dragon ball GT y Date a live, también quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado mi otra historia la verdad no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero al fin tuve tiempo y aquí les traigo este fanfic. Sin mas que decir empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 1: adiós amigos

* * *

Goku al fin pudo derrotar al Dragon de una estrella (omega Shenron) con la Genkidama que fue hecha con toda la energía del universo, y al hacer eso las esferas del dragón dejaron de ser impuras. Poco después apareció el dios dragón Shenlong sin ser llamado dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-''¿Que significa esto?, si no hemos llamado a Shenlong'' dijo Bulma desconcertada, -''ademas el cielo no se a oscurecido''

-''Es verdad, algo nunca había pasado'' dijo Gohan sorprendido.

 **-''Ponte de pie Goku''** dijo Shenlong haciendo brillar sus ojos, en ese momento la heridas de Goku se curaron.

-''Goku, ¡Que bueno que estas bien!'' dijo Chi-chi entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Goku que se acababa de levantar.

-''Hola'' dijo Goku tan feliz como siempre, -''Que bien es Shenlong''.

 **-''Espero que hayas entendido la aparición de los dragones malignos''** Dijo Shenlong esperando la respuesta del saiyajin.

-''Si'' dijo Goku.

 **-''Y supongo que también sabes por que este mundo y el otro se conectaron, y todos los muertos resucitados''** siguió hablando el dragón.

-''Si, es porque las esferas del dragón empezaron a deteriorarse, ¿verdad?'' volvió a responder el saiyajin.

 **-''Todo indica que ustedes los humanos han dependido mucho de las esferas, no puedo permitir que ustedes las sigan utilizando para su conveniencia''** Dijo el dios dragón molesto, al escuchar el tono del dragón todos se dieron cuenta que iba a hacer algo.

-''¿Que?'' dijo Bulma con desconcierto.

 **-''Voy a desaparecer las esferas del dragón y también me marchare''** Dijo Shenlong haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de lo iba a hacer.

-''Esta bien Shenlong, solo te pido un ultimo deseo'' pidió Goku al dragón.

 **-''Entonces dime, ¿cual es?''**

-''Mucha gente inocente murió a causa de las esferas del dragón, las cuales son desconocidas para todos. Así que te pido que resucites a toda esa gente que no tuvo nada que ver con esto, en este caso la tierra sufrió un gran daño por lo que también te pido que la restaures'' dijo el saiyajin terminando de decir sus deseos mientras todos esperaban la respuesta del dragón.

 **-''Esta bien, como tu digas este sera el ultimo deseo''** dijo Shenlong en ese momento los ojos del dios dragón se iluminaron y todos los que fueron asesinados desde el incidente de super 17 hasta los que murieron por los dragones malignos fueron revividos, al mismo tiempo la tierra regreso a la normalidad.

-''PAN'' se escucho una voz familiar, Pan se voltio y pudo ver a su amigo robot, -''Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru''.

-''GIRU'' dijo Pan entre lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba con emoción.

-''Muchas gracias Shenlong'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

 **-''Ya he cumplido tu deseo, es hora de irnos Goku''** dijo el dragón dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-''¿Nos vamos tan pronto?'' pregunto Goku emocionado ya que antes de matar a una estrella, le habia dejado vivir a cambio de una cosa.

 **-''Sube Goku''** dijo Shenlong bajando su cabeza.

-''Bueno tengo que irme'' dijo Goku subiendo a la cabeza del dios dragón, pero antes que partieran Vegeta se acerco a ambos.

-''¡Kakarotto espera, ¡¿vas a entrenar?!'' pregunto el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Sin embargo Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, -''Kakarotto no me digas que'' no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su rival lo había interrumpido con un ''sshh''.

-''Hasta luego, Vegeta'' dijo sin querer decir los detalles por que si lo hacia hubiera dejado devastados a todos.

-''ADIÓS A TODOS'' fue lo ultimo que les dijo a sus amigos y familiares, mientras este alejaba con Shenlong.

-'' Espera Goku, al menos dime a donde vas'' grito Chi-chi mientras veía como se iba su esposo... otra vez, -'' awww, y yo que quería prepararle un banquete pon su triunfo'' suspiro decepcionada Chi-chi.

-''Ya veras que regresara,tu sabes como es cuando tiene hambre''dijo su hijo Goten,''por cierto mama dinos, ¿que vas a cocinar?

-''Preparare salamandras asadas de la montaña paoz'' respondió su madre.

-''Ahhh, genial ese es mi comida favorita'' dijo Goten muy emocionado.

-''Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa'' dijo Bulma.

-''Si amigos, yo también me marcho'' dijo Uub volando para ir a su hogar ubicado en las islas.

-''Vamos a casa mama, para que nos hagas ese banquete'' dijo el sugundo hijo de Goku que cargaba a su madre se forma nupcial.

-''Nosotros también iremos'' dijo Videl que caminaba que caminaba con los demás, -'' Papa, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?.''

-''Si, hija ahí estaré'' respondió el campeón mundial.

Trunks estaba a punto de acompañarlos pero se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba parada mirando por donde se fue su abuelito.

-''¿Sucede algo Pan?'' pregunto Trunks.

-''Oye Trunks, ¿es cierto que las esferas del dragón van a desaparecer para siempre'' pregunto Pan con tristeza.

-''Seguramente no es totalmente cierto, tal vez dijo eso para que aprendamos a cuidarnos mejor. Y cuando lo vea, seguramente las esferas del dragón volverán a aparecer'' dijo el hijo de Vegeta casi seguro.

-''Si, eso haremos'' asintió Pan contenta

-''Bueno es hora de irnos'' y luego emprendió vuelo.

-'' Espera Trunks'' pero antes de que lo siguiera vio que en el suelo estaba tirado el dogi de su abuelito y por ende lo recogió, -'' que raro estoy segura que mi abuelito tenia puesto cuando se fue'' dijo confundida.

-'' Es mejor que lo guardes con cariño'' dijo el Príncipe Vegeta.

-''¿Que?'' miro confundida a Vegeta y este no dijo nada y emprendió vuelo.

Pan tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía el traje de Goku, -'' Abuelito'' fue lo ultimo que dijo Pan antes de irse volando.

* * *

 **CON GOKU Y SHENLONG**

Ambos iban volando sobre las nubes mientras que Goku estaba acostado en la cabeza de Shenlong.

-''Oye Shenlong, me gustaría visitar algunos lugares, ¿se puede?'' le pidio Goku a Shenlong.

 **-''Esta bien, es lo minimo que puedo hacer antes de irnos''**

-''¿Y adonde vamos, Shenlong'' pregunto Goku curioso.

 **-''Iremos a algún lugar en otro universo, para que seas el nuevo protector del planeta''**

''¿Protector de un planeta?, eso suena fantástico así podre pelear con tipos fuertes'' dijo Goku muy emocionado.

 **-''Así es, y te encargaras de las esferas como habíamos acordado''** volvió a decir Shenlong recordando el trato por el don de la inmortalidad.

-''Si como tu digas''.

Después de eso Goku se despidió de sus amigos restantes, luego de eso Goku y Shenlong desaparecieron de este universo para dirigirse a otro.

* * *

 **AÑOS DESPUÉS/ CIUDAD TENGUU**

Se podia ver a una linda chica de 14 años peli-roja, con 2 coletas y ojos rojos con un uniforme escolar, que estaba saltando y bailando encima de la cama de su hermano mayor para despertarlo.

-''Despierta onii-chan, despierta, despierta onii-chan'' decía Kotori.

-''Kotori-chan'' dijo Goku que se cubria con las sabanas para dormir un poco mas.

-''¿Que sucede?, onii-chan'' pregunto Kotori feliz.

-''Nada, solo bájate'' decía Goku intentando dormir un poco mas, por el entrenamiento de ayer ya que se había quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando.

Después de eso Kotori dio un salto para darle una patada en el estomago a su hermano, quien rápidamente salto fuera de la cama para evitar ser golpeado como la ultima vez.

-''Kotori no tenias porque hacer eso'' dijo Goku mientras bostezaba.

-''Kotori, acércate'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kotori se acerco y sin poder hacer algo empezó a ser torturada por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Goku, quien no la dejaba ir, pero en un descuido de Goku, Kotori alcanzo a escapar bajando las escaleras para luego ir a sala. Después de que Kotori bajo Goku se arreglo para ir al colegio y bajo a hacer el desayuno, y cuando llego pudo ver que su linda hermana estaba escondida detrás una mesa.

-''Tengo miedo, las cosquillas de onii-chan dan miedo'' decía Kotori mientras temblaba.

-''BUU'' grito Goku que se había puesto al lado de Kotori para asustarla, Kotori solo pudo levantarse de golpe para luego retroceder hasta chocar con una pared de espaldas.

-''Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-''O...onii-chan'' dijo Kotori un poco mas calmada.

-''Calma, calma'' dijo Goku levantando su mano y una sonrisa, luego de eso Kotori solo suspiro de alivio.

 _Otro terremoto espacial a ocurrido hoy. Afortunadamente no se registran heridos ni muertos._ Se escuchaba de la T.V, Goku siempre tuvo curiosidad sobre los terremotos espaciales ya que siempre que aparecían el podía sentir un ki que era superior al de los humanos, mientras que Kotori veía las noticias, Goku estaba preparando el desayuno.

-''¿No esta sucediendo muy a menudo?'' pregunto Goku.

-''Sip'' respondió Kotori, -''es un poco mas rápido de lo que anticipamos'' susurro Kotori para que Goku no la escuchara. Después de eso ambos se sentaron a comer.

-''¿Hay algo especial que quieras almorzar?'' pregunto Goku mientras comía.

-'' Un menú infantil'' dijo Kotori muy emocionada.

-''Pego ejo es de los gestaurantes jamiliages'' dijo Goku con la boca llena, aunque Kotori le entendio.

-''¿Que?, onii-chan, te lo pido, por favor'' rogaba Kotori.

-''Esta bien, después de todo hace mucho no almorzamos fuera de casa''

Después de terminar el desayuno los 2 hermanos salieron de la casa y llegaron al restaurante familiar donde se iban a encontrar después de la escuela.

-''Entonces, nos encontraremos aquí después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?'' dijo Kotori.

-''Sip'' respondió el Saiyajin muy animado.

-''Es absoluto, una promesa absoluta, incluso si el restaurante es tomado por terroristas, ¡tu debes venir!'' decia Kotori mientras ella y Goku cruzaban sus meñiques demostrando que era una promesa. -''incluso si un terremoto espacial ocurre'' decia mientras se iba a su escuela y Goku se despedia con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-''Buenos dias, Itsuka'' dijo una voz masculina mientras agarraba la mano de Goku.

-''Buenos dias, Tonomachi'' decía Goku que se volteaba a ver su mejor amigo de este universo, Tonomachi es un adolescente con cabello negro puntiagudo, ojos gris oscuro.

-''Estoy feliz de verte tan bien, en el inicio del nuevo periodo'' decía Tonomachi.

Mientras a lo lejos se podía ver a una chica de pelo corto blanco y ojos azules, que estaba escondida detrás de un poste de luz que veía fijamente a Goku, para luego salir corriendo.

* * *

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

-''Sin embargo es una coincidencia, Itsuka. Que ambos estemos en la misma clase. Parece que nuestros destinos están entrelazados'' decía Tonomachi mientras con su mano peinaba su pelo hacia atrás.

-''Itsuka Goku'' se escucho una voz femenina que era de la misma chica que estaba espiando a Goku hace un rato.

-''¿Yo?'' pregunto Goku inocentemente y ella asintió con la cabeza. -''¿Como sabes mi nombre?''

-'' ¿No me recuerdas?'' pregunto la chica.

-''Ahh, si, tu eres la que siempre me esta siguiendo y me ve desde afuera de mi casa, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?'' decía Goku que se había acordado.

-''Bueno, gracias por notarme, me llamo Tobiichi Origami'' decía la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del Saiyajin.

Y en el momento que Tonomachi le iba a preguntar a Goku como se conocían, este fue interrumpido por la profesora.

-''Buenos dias, yo seré su maestra este año, mi nombre es Tamae Okamine'' decía la profesora.

Después de que las clases pasaran ya era la hora del almuerzo y tambien de irse, en ese momento Tonomachi se acerca a Goku.

-''Itsuka, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?'' le pregunto a Goku.

-''Lo siento, pero voy a almorzar con Kotori'' respondio Goku, que se preparaba para irse. De repente una alarma sonó diciendo, _Esto no es un simulacro, un terremoto espacial._

-'' Una alerta de terremoto espacial'' dijo Goku, -''debemos evacuar'' dijo Goku aunque para el no fuera necesario y antes de ir a un refugio vio que Tobiichi salio del salón hacia otra dirección.

* * *

 **EN EL REFUGIO**

Habían varios estudiantes entrando al refugio de forma calmada excepto por una persona, Okamine-sensei era la única que no estaba calmada.

-''No se empujen mantengan la calma y avancen'' decía Tamae angustiada.

-''Sensei la única que necesita calmarse es usted'' decía Tonomachi de forma tranquila.

-''Ti...ti...tienes razón'' decía tartamudeando.

 _(Kotori ¿logro evacuar?)_ pregunto asi mismo mientras se concentraba para encontrar el ki de Kotori que si estaba en el restaurante familiar pero había algo raro esta si estaba en el restaurante pero varios metros en el aire. Pero a Goku no le importo eso y fue corriendo al restaurante familiar para averiguar lo que era lo que aparecía en el momento del terremoto.

 **CERCA DEL RESTAURANTE**

Goku aun se encontraba corriendo para allá, cuando de repente una luz apareció frente a el para que después apareciera una gigantesca esfera de color morado oscuro causando una explosión que hizo retroceder a Goku que se cubría los ojos, en el momento de abrirlos todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fue destruido y pudo sentir un ki bastante fuerte y se dirigió a el viendo a una hermosa joven, ella lleva un vestido con un negro, crema y de color rosa y un conjunto de púrpura y crema de armadura plateada que adorna sus hombros y cintura. El vestido está abierto en la parte trasera, y compuesto por un corsé negro que expone algo de sus pechos y de dos capas falda hasta la rodilla que tiene un gradiente de color rosa a blanco. Su cabello está recogido usando un accesorio de pelo en forma de mariposa y un par de guantes, y lleva un par de botas blindadas y emanaba un aura purpura.

 _(Con que ella es el ki que he sentido siempre que aparecen los terremotos)_ pensaba Goku mientras veía a la hermosa chica. Después de pensar eso la chica saco una espada para luego saltar y agitarla hacia Goku que permanecía inmóvil sabiendo que el ataque le iba a pasar al lado.

-''Tu también'' dijo la chica con una mirada amenazante, -''¿Tu también has venido a matarme?''

Goku abrió los ojos por lo que dijo la chica, que seguía apuntándole con la espada, Goku confundido dio un paso atrás pero se tropezó y cayo hacia atrás.

-''Tu viniste a matarme, ¿no es así?''decía con una mirada fría, mientras apuntaba a Goku con su espada, y sin que el pudiera responder ella siguió hablando -''Entonces, déjame que acabe contigo rápidamente''.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-''¿Que paso con las cámaras?, ¡Mi Onii-chan podría estar en peligro!'' decía una misteriosa niña.

-''Estamos en eso comandante'' respondió un hombre.

-''Lo que sea, ¡hazlo mas rápido!'' ella grito, esta muy preocupada, ''espero que estés bien, Onii-chan''

* * *

-''Oye espera, ¿por que haría algo así?'' le pregunto sin miedo a la chica, -''Yo no te matare, ademas, ni siquiera te conozco'' dijo Goku inocentemente, al escuchar eso, la chica frunció el ceño, y Goku se puso de pie.

-''¡No me mientas, tu has venido a matarme como la **gente mecánica!''** ella le grito. La chica cegada por su enojo no dejo responder al peli-negro, y rápidamente agito su espada varias veces creando ondas de energía, El pelinegro sonrió y las ondas pasaron a través de el como si fuera un fantasma, dejándola muy sorprendida ya que no podía creer que su ataque lo atravesara de esa manera sin recibir daño alguno.

Ella se dio cuenta que el ataque de largo alcance no funcionaria con el, entonces ella decidió atacarlo físicamente con su espada, ella trato de cortarlo por la mitad, pero fue en vano, bloqueado con un dedo nada mas, Ella estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que veía, no lo podía creer, un humano, sin esfuerzo, bloqueo su espada que era capaz de cortar metal solido.

 _(¡I-imposible! Nadie puede bloquear a **Sandalphon** con un simple dedo! ¿¡Que es el!?) _pensaba, mientras seguía golpeándolo a una velocidad cegadora, pero seguía siendo bloqueado.

Siguió bloqueando la espada, pero se aburrió y decidió atraparla con la palma de su mano, para que no pudiera moverla, ella jadeaba agotada mientras Goku la miraba a los ojos.

-''Mira, te digo la verdad, no estoy aquí para matarte, si fuera así, ya estarías muerta'' dijo tranquilamente

La chica se sorprendió por lo que dijo, y sabia que era verdad. Incluso bloqueo todos sus ataques sin signo de agotamiento.

Ella se calmo y cuando fulgor de muerte había desaparecido, Goku soltó la espada.

-''¿N-no?'' pregunto tímidamente.

Ahora sonaba como una chica normal, pero antes, sonaba como si tuviera rencor hacia el. Eso la hizo linda.

-''No, por supuesto que no'' dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Ahora que lo observaba bien, era muy atractivo, su sonrisa era inusualmente linda y adorable, su voz era igual a su atractivo aspecto mientras emanaba un aura que la hacia querer acercarse el, Su voz asemeja paz, amabilidad y cariño. Esta voz la hizo tranquilizarse y de su corazón salto una voz que dijo que todo va a estar bien, que la protegerá no importa que. Solo por estar a su alrededor, se sentía segura. Es como si fuera un ángel guardián que juro protegerla, después de todo el era el primero con quien hablaba. ¡Pero fue tan repentino! ¿Que tiene de especial este humano? ¿Por que su voz es tan ... cautivadora? Y lo mas importante ¿Siquiera es un ser humano?

Ella lo miro a los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que vio, sus ojos estaban llenos de heroísmo y sacrificios. No solo era eso, no, también reflejaba sus sentimientos y experiencia. Vio tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y mucho mas. Se reflejaba, pero ¿como lo soporto?, ¿como experimento tal cosa?, ¿que lo mantenía fuerte?, ¿por que esta tan tranquilo en esta situación?.

Justo en el momento que iba a hablar fue interrumpida, por ciertas personas con trajes mecánicos, que lanzaron varios misiles que se dirigían hacia ella. Apretó los dientes, porque no solo perturbaron su conversación sino que trataron de matarla mientras ella estaba con su 'primer amigo'.

Ella levanto su mano y creo un campo de fuerza que detuvo los misiles haciendo que estos explotaran, eso dejo sorprendido al Saiyajin, el nunca pensó que ella podía hacer eso.

La gente con trajes mecánicos seguían enviando varios misiles, pero fueron cortados por su espada fácilmente. Ella voló hacia ellos y evadió mientras la gente, se alejaba volando. Todos enviaban misiles al mismo tiempo que otros le disparaban, después de que los misiles explotaran ella miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el 'humano' (Goku) estaba a salvo. Ella suspiro aliviada al ver que no le había pasado nada.

Mientras ella miraba hacia atrás, Goku observaba sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza y desesperación, podía verlo. Ella estaba herida, estaba desamparada, estaba triste, necesitaba a alguien para estar con ella. En ese momento ella dejo ver hacia atrás para concentrarse en el combate, donde siguió destruyendo misiles para luego lanzar 2 cortes en forma de cruz que crearon una onda de energía que derroto a la mayoría de la gente mecánica, excepto por una chica de cabello blanco que le resultaba muy familiar a Goku, esta se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a ella y le disparo, pero fue fácilmente bloqueado con su mano, entonces dejo su armadura y dio un salto donde quedo atrás de Goku,

-''¿Tobiichi-san?'' dijo Goku al ver bien a la chica de cabellos blancos.

-''¿Itsuka Goku?'' dijo neutralmente, sin querer mostrar su asombro.

En ese momento sin pensarlo, la chica de pelo largo lanzo una onda de energía hacia donde estaba Goku y Origami donde ambos lo esquivan fácilmente, Origami dio otro salto hacia la pelinegra, sacando su espada empezando un combate cercano donde la pelinegra iba ganando, donde Origami dio un salto donde ambos terminaron en un choque de espadas, y de repente apareció una luz tan resplandeciente que Goku tuvo que taparse los ojos.

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Después de un momento, la luz desapareció, cuando Goku recupero la vista pudo ver que ya no estaba en la ciudad, mientras miraba sus alrededores pudo notar a una mujer, que parece que esta en sus 20 años, ella tiene el pelo desalineado y ojos azules que parece siempre estar somnolienta.

-''¿Que paso? ¿donde estoy?'' le pregunto de forma calmada Goku a la mujer.

-''Relájate, el comandante de esta nave quiere verte, ¿podrías venir conmigo?'' decía de forma neutra.

-''Claro, pero primero ¿puedes presentarte?'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-''Perdona por mi grosería, mi nombre es Reine Murasame, encantada de conocerte'' ella se presento, _(Pense que ella decía que no tenia modales),_ se decía a si misma.

-''Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es ... ''

-''Itsuka Goku'' lo interrumpió, -''ya lo se'', eso sorprendió a Goku, y recordó a la chica de antes.

-''¿Que le paso a la chica? ¿esta bien?'' pregunto Goku.

-''No soy buena explicando, el comandante te lo explicara todo'' le respondió.

Después de eso ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba el comandante, y justo antes de llegar se encontraron con un hombre, el hombre se ve bastante joven, el tiene el pelo largo rubio, pero Goku no lo había visto completamente porque este estaba de espaldas, y este estaba en una posición de pensativa con la mano en la barbilla.

-''Estamos aqui'' dijo Reine, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-''Hola, mi nombre es Kannazuki Kyouhei, y soy el Vice-comandante, espero que nos podamos llevar bien'' se presentaba el hombre, que extendía su mano hacia Goku para darse un apretón de manos en el que, Goku alegremente estrecho su mano. Kannaduki al estrechar la mano, sintió como si estuviera apretando acero. _(Tiene manos fuertes para un humano ... mmm ... sospechoso),_ pensó el rubio.

-''Espera si tu eres el Vice-comandante, ¿quien es el comandante?'' le pregunto Goku confundido, Kannazuki apunto hacia una direccion y para su total sorpresa, el comandante era su hermana adoptiva Kotori.

-''¿Ko ... tori'?'' estaba realmente estupefacto ahora mismo, ¡De todas las personas, una niña es el comandante!, no esperaba eso, y lo que es peor es que es su hermana pequeña.

-''¡Bienvenido a **Ratatoskr!''** decía alegremente mientras comía un chupa chups.

Entonces, en la pantalla apareció la misma chica que había visto hace un momento, y Goku abre los ojos al verla en la pantalla.

-''Ella, es la chica que conocí hace unos minutos'' dijo en voz baja.

Y Kotori decidió empezar a explicarle a Goku la situación.

-''Ella es un, monstruo al que llamamos espíritu''

-''A mi no me parece uno'' dijo Goku que se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Kotori ignoraba lo que decía.

-''Lo que sea, simplemente perdimos sus huella, en otras palabras ella desapareció'' dijo continuando la explicación.

Sin embargo , Goku no se sorprendió por eso, los demás se sorprendieron al ver eso, incluso Kotori así como la sospecha de Kannazuki aumento, ya que normalmente, si alguien escuchara eso tendría un sin fin de preguntas, era raro es como si estuviera experimentando algo así o algo mas que eso.

 _(Tal vez tiene varias preguntas pero prefirió guardárselas para si mismo)_ pensó la chica de pelo rojo, mientras encogía los hombros y seguía explicando.

-''Ella no es de este mundo'' susurro Goku. el encontró esas palabras divertidas ya que el literalmente no era de este universo.

-''Segundo, cuando ella aparece, sin importar su voluntad, destruye todo en un radio de media milla, en otras palabras el fenomeno llamado terremoto espacial es causa de que ella aparece aqui en la tierra'' seguia, mientras Goku asentía.

A continuación en la pantalla aparecieron las chicas con trajes mecánicos que el había visto ase unos minutos

-''Ellas son en el AST'' dijo dando una información muy importante.

''AST ... mmm... ¿es algún tipo de comida?'' dijo inocentemente, ya que no había almorzado y su estomago estaba vació.

-''NO, son un equipo anti-espíritus'' dijo casi gritando, de todas las cosas que pudo pensar, pensó que era comida. Kotori suspiro profundamente para clamarse.

-''Cuando un espíritu aparece, ellas van a ese lugar y se encargan de ellas, en otras palabras ellas las matan'' dijo, haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera.

-''Espera, ¿Que?'' dijo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo. ¿ _T_ _u también as venido a matarme?._

La mataran'' respondió Kotori.

 _(Asi que por eso me dio esa mirada)_ pensó Goku.

-''Tercero, hay otra manera de lidiar con ellas sin las AST, para eso te necesitamos a ti Goku'' termino de explicar y Goku la miro.

-''¿Yo?'' dijo confundido, -''¿Que voy a hacer?''

-'' Estarás participando en los simulacros de mañana, yo dejare la administración y papeleo a mis subordinados, por el momento, solo ve a la escuela como de costumbre'' respondio, -''Ademas, ¿que estabas haciendo alli?'' dijo por que estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermano.

-''Si, sobre eso yo huu ... era solo sab, quiero decir, te estaba buscando, dijiste que venga, pase lo que pase'' respondía Goku mientra el silencio reinaba. luego de unos segundos Kotori se echo a reír, haciendo que el Saiyajin inclinara su cabeza en confusión.

-''¿Hay algo gracioso?'' pregunto por que no le veía eso.

-''Jaja ... ja ... bueno, lo dije pero ¿quien sabia que eras tan idiota para tomarlo en serio?'' dijo todavía riendo.

Goku apretó los dientes en frustración. Estaba pensando en una manera de hacerla pagar que no fuera con las cosquillas. Penso en una idea y sonrio.

-''Cualquiera lo haría, por su linda hermanita, deberías estar contenta de que tu Onii-chan estuviera preocupado por ti'' dijo Goku en tono triste.

Paro de reír instantáneamente mientras su cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate. -''Perdon ... por eso'' dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, avergonzada de que se riera de la persona que estaba preocupada por ella. Esta vez Goku se echo a reir y ella se sonroja aun mas por caer en sus trucos.

* * *

 **CASA DE ITSUKA/ 2 AM**

-''Onii-chan, ¿puedes dejar de verme como tu hermana menor y empezar verme como una mujer?'' pregunto tímidamente la chica.

-''Por supuesto'' respondió.

-''Gracias, Onii-chan'' dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba, donde con mucho gusto el lo devolvió.

-''conmigo en Júpiter, tendremos citas a distancia'' la chica dijo alegremente, -''pero eso no es nada para nosotros, ¿verdad?'', ella continua

-''Si, tienes razón'' respondió.

-''Te quiero, Onii-chan''

-''Yo también''

Después, apareció una señal en la pantalla y dijo: **CG - MODE COMPLETE.** Goku suspiro profundamente contento.

* * *

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenos días, me alegro de poder presentar este capitulo al igual que estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el cap anterior y muchas gracias por los comentarios._

 _-blackgoku123: me alegra que te haya gustado, y si voy a poner a Mayuri, saludos_

 _-darksquall03: me alegra que te guste, también me encantaria que me des algunas ideas, saludos._

 _-Sebkussj3: muchas gracias por el comentario, en verdad lo aprecio y me motiva a escribir, Saludos._

 _-shadowdispencer: I'm glad that you like it, regards._

 _-Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos._

 _-el rey son goku: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, gracias y saludos._

 _-Goku Black: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, Goku tiene todas sus formas del Gt contando el ssj 4, solo que aprendió una técnica para hacerla desparecer para que no sospecharan y sobre las nuevas transformaciones no lo había pensado y puede que si tenga una, pero no creo que la ponga, saludos_

 _-BARTMAN: me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con el espíritu.

* * *

Goku había terminado el juego que le había puesto Kotori para lo de los espíritus.

-''Bueno, eso fue mas difícil de lo que hubiera pensado'' decía Goku que se acostaba en la cama para dormir un poco, -''pero me sigo preguntando, ¿en que me va a ayudar esto con los espíritus?''

* * *

 ** _flashback/ SECUNDARIA RAIZEN_**

 _-''Veamos ... hoy es el segundo día del nuevo periodo, nosotros tenemos una nueva profesora en la clase'' decía muy feliz Tamae-sensei._

 _-''Buenos días, mi nombre es Reine Murasame, yo seré la profesora de física'' decía cuando de un momento a otro se empezó a tambalear, -''Una gusto cono...'' no pudo terminar de hablar porque se había caído, al parecer por falta de sueño. Todos los estudiantes se preocuparon y fueron a ayudarla._

 _(WOW, si que sabe actuar) pensó Goku al ver que ahora era su profesora._

 _HORA DEL DESCANSO/ SALÓN DE_ _FÍSICA_

 _-''Reine-san'' Goku la llamo._

 _-''¿Si?'' ella voltio para ver a a Goku._

 _-''Tienes buenas habilidades de actuación, ¿donde las aprendiste?'' la alago._

 _-''Bueno, solo es talento natural'' dijo algo apenada._

 _-''De todas formas, ¿porque te convertiste en profesora?'' pregunto curioso._

 _-''Hay algunas ventajas al estar a tu lado como profesor'' respondió, luego el pelinegro voltio a ver a su hermana que estaba comiendo un chupa chups._

 _-''Entonces Kotori, ¿que haces aquí? ¿que paso con la escuela media?'' dijo mientras que Kotori empezaba a sudar nerviosa, -''sabes que tienes castigos si te saltas la escuela'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras que Kotori se ponía pálida._

 _-''Y-y... yo ... ya termine ... m- mis preparativos'' decía tartamudeando por que le temía a los castigos de Goku._

 _-''Bueno, eso significa que te estas volviendo una buena chica'' dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego camina hacia ella y le acaricia la cabeza y ella solo disfrutaba es. Aunque este en modo comandante no significa que sus sentimientos cambiaron._

 _-''Entonces vas a explicar todo, ¿Verdad?'' pregunto Goku._

 _-''Lo sabrás cuando uses el software de entrenamiento, Reine'' dijo Kotori y Reine asintió y empezó hacer algo en el_ _computador. Cuando termino hizo clic en una_ aplicación y apareció un icono de carga, Goku espero a que cargara.

 _Luego la pantalla mostró una chica de pelo rosa y con un titulo que decía **Fall in love my little: Goku.** Era un juego. -''¿un juego?'' pregunto confundido,al pensar que esto le ayudara. (¿Que hace un juego con los espíritus?) se dijo a si mismo._

 _-''No es cualquier juego, es un juego de citas'' respondió mientras sonreía al confundido pelinegro._

 _-''¿Que es un juego de citas?'' pregunto otra vez. Kotori ya estaba preparada para esto ya que el Saiyajin era estúpido en estas cosas._

 _-'' Un juego de citas, es un juego que se juega para experimentar las citas en realidad virtual que te dice que hacer en las citas eligiendo la opción correcta'' respondió._

 _-''Así que solo lo juego, ¿verdad?''_

 _HORAS DE JUEGO MAS TARDE/ CASA ITSUKA_

 _-''¡Goku!, siempre eliges la opción incorrecta, ¿Cuanto tiempo va a tomar? ni siquiera has terminado una ruta'' Se quejaba Kotori, pero Goku estaba pensando duro, pero el juego solo parece difícil para el._

 _-''E-es difícil, ni siquiera se que elegir'' decía Goku sudando y siguió jugando._

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

* * *

 **SECUNDARIA RAIZEN/ HORA DEL ALMUERZO/ LAB DE** **FÍSICA**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Kotori le había dicho que jugara el juego y lo termino en esos 2 días. Al principio no sabia que tenia que hacer en juego y siempre elegía la opción equivocada pero luego recordó lo que Gohan y Goten hacían en las citas y así logro completar el juego. Sin embargo seguía sin entender en que le ayudaría este juego con los espíritus. Pero en estos momentos Goku estaba recordando sus aventuras en su vida pasada y cuando se despidió de todos sus amigos y familia.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le estaba llamando.

-''Goku, Goku, no me ignores'' decía Reine.

-''Lo siento, Reine-san, estaba pensando en algo'' respondió.

-''Esta bien, mira, ponte esto en el oído''dijo mientras le entregaba algo, Goku hizo lo que le dijo y se lo puso.

-''Reine-san, ¿Que es esto?'' pregunto.

-''Es un auricular'' dijo si rodeos.

-''¿Para que es?'' pregunto otra vez.

-''Es para comunicarse, obviamente''respondió.

Kotori entro en la habitación y se dirigió a un asiento, -''Vamos, a empezar la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, ¡Practica!''

 _(¿Como, peleando?)_ pensó Goku.

 **EN EL PASILLO**

Goku estaba en frente de Tamae-sensei, y se sentía muy apenado por lo que tenia que hacer con ella.

 _(¿Practicar con ella?)_ se dijo a si mismo.

''Umm ... Goku, ¿de que querías hablar?'' decía alegre.

-''Eee ... mmm'' Goku no sabia que decir y trato de hacer lo mismo que en el juego pero no pudo y jamas había hecho esto en su vida.

- _''¿De que estas dudando, Goku?. Deja de ser cobarde y atacala''_ decía Kotori desde el salón de física.

-''No se que decir, Kotori ayúdame'' susurraba para que Tamae-sensei no lo escuchara, y Goku lo decía en tono de suplica.

 _-'' Te estamos entrenando para que los espíritus se enamoren de ti, ¿no es así?'_ ' decía mientras le recordaba. -'' _Si ni siquiera puedes con una mujer humana, ¿Cuales son tus probabilidades con los espíritus?''_.

 _(Iremos a otro universo, para que lo protejas)_ escucho la voz de Shenlong en su cabeza de cuando se dirigía hacia este universo.

-''Esta bien''

-'' _Empecemos con un enfoque seguro y elogiala. si las cosas van mal, te ayudaremos en lo que tienes que hacer''_ dijo Kotori y Goku asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a los ojos a Tamae-sensei con una sonrisa. Y este estaba extendiendo un aura encantadora y eso la afecto mucho.

-''¿Q-que pasa? pregunto tímidamente y un poco sonrojada.

-''Tamae-sensei, la ropa que llevas puesta es muy linda'' El elogio su ropa y le dio su encantadora sonrisa. El rostro de Tame-sensei se sonrojo aun mas.

-''¿L-lo son?, me siento alagada'' decía un poco mas sonrojada.

-''Si, realmente se ve bien. Su peinado, sus gafas, sus zapatos, sus medias, y ese registro de clases y sobre tod...'' decía al no saber que mas decir, pero este fue interrumpido por Tamae-sensei.

-''Umm ... ¿Goku?'' interrumpió a Goku.

- _''¡Te estas pasando! Rata calva desnuda''_ lo insulto Kotori. De repente, Kotori sintió el aura de su pesadilla a través de su auricular.

-''Malas palabras significan castigo'' susurro Goku a Kotori. Que aunque a Goku le diera igual eso le encantaba torturarla con cosquillas y esa era una escusa perfecta.

- _''Uhh ... me refiero inteligente y buen hermano. Creo que escuchaste mal, heheheh'_ ' rió nerviosamente Kotori.

-''¿Puedo decir algo ahora?'' pregunto Tamae.

-''¿Que ... que debería decir?'' pregunto Goku nervioso.

- _''Supongo que no hay mas alternativa. Goku, repite lo que digo con cuidado_ '' respondió Reine haciendo que Goku se tranquilizara.

-''Esta bien'' dijo Goku.

Entonces Reine dijo las palabras mientras, Goku las repetía. -''A decir verdad, desde mi segundo año aquí, he empezado a disfrutar mucho mas venir a la escuela''

-''¿Es así?, es bueno saberlo'' decía Tamae con una tierna sonrisa.

-''Lo he disfrutado, ya que se ha convertido en mi maestra. Después de todo usted a sido el amor de mi vida'' termino Goku y tan pronto termino Tamae se sonrojo demasiado.

-''¿Qu-que estas diciendo?'' tartamudeo. -''No podemos estar juntos así, pero me alegro saber que te sientes así''

-''Lo digo en serio. Estoy hablando en serio sobre esto. Quiero casarme contigo'' dijo Goku que después se estremeció por lo que dijo.

-''¿Estas ... hablando en serio?'' Ella pregunto y Goku asintió.

 _(Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)_ se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces un aura rosada que solo el podía ver apareció. Fue realmente feroz que hizo que el cuerpo de Goku temblara asustado. _(¿Que es esta aura? es realmente espeluznante)_ pensó asustado. Y en un instante ella sujetaba la mano de Goku mientras lo veía a los ojos con cara de obsesiva.

-''Te das cuenta que para cuando tengas la edad suficiente para casarnos, estaré en mis 30 años, ¿no? ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?, ¿vendrás a conocer a mis padres y pedirles mi mano en matrimonio?, ¿te importaría ser su yerno?, Una vez que te gradúes, ¿quieres ...?'' dijo mientras seguía hablando.

 _-''Use las lineas mas efectivas que existen para una soltera de 29 años, pero tal vez fueron demasiado efectivas'_ ' le dijo Reine a Kotori.

-''Esto se pondrá problemático si se involucra mas de lo necesario. Goku, hemos completado el objetivo pídele disculpas y sal de ahí'' dijo Kotori con un suspiro.

-''L-lo siento, Tamae-sensei ... no estoy dispuesto a ir tan lejos después de todo'' tan pronto dijo esas palabras Goku corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para huir de ella, mientras ella seguía hablando sola.

 _-''Wow, que mujer tan ambiciosa'_ ' dijo Kotori.

 _(Las chicas dan miedo)_ se repetía mientras corría.

-''Kotori no hagas eso pe...'' no pudo terminar porque choco con alguien. -''Lo siento, ¿estas bien?'' se disculpo inmediatamente y para su sorpresa, se choco con una chica peli-blanca. -''¿Eh?, Tobiichi'', y en ese instante recordó la ultima vez que la vio.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK / HACE UN DIA_**

 _-''Ayer, estabas ahí ¿verdad?'' pregunto Origami._

 _-''Si, ¿como lo sabes?'' respondió Goku_

 _-''Te vi hablando con ella'' respondió. -''Por favor no le cuentes a nadie y también olvídate de la chica'' dijo seriamente._

 _-''Dime Tobiichi, ¿que es esa chica?'' pregunto Goku actuando._

 _-''Un espíritu, algo de lo que tengo que encargarme'' respondió con odio en su voz._

 _-'' ¿Ella es una mala persona?'' volvió preguntar._

 _-''Si, mis padres murieron hace 5 años a causa de ese espíritu'' dijo._

 _-'' Lo siento por eso''_

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Estoy bien'' dijo mientras Goku le extendía la mano para ayudarla. La cual ella gratamente acepto y Goku la ayudo a levantarse.

- _''Justo a tiempo, Goku. Hagamos que participe en nuestro entrenamiento. Tienes que salir con gente de tu edad, ademas ella no es un espíritu pero ella esta en AST. Definitivamente no es del tipo chismosa''_ dijo Kotori a Goku.

-''Supongo que estas en lo cierto'' dijo Goku.

-'' _Esta bien, ahora intenta felicitarla''_ dijo Kotori.

''Oye, Tobiichi, esa ropa te queda muy bien'' dijo repitiendo lo que hizo con Tamae-sensei con una sonrisa.

-''Es nuestro uniforme'' dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-'' _¿Porque estas elogiando su uniforme?''_ dijo Kotori algo molesta

-''Solo se me salio''

-'' _Goku deja que te ayude''_ dijo Reine.

-''Espera, ya se que decir'' dij Goku a Reine.

-''Oye, Tobiichi, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres hermosa?, porque para mi eres la chica mas bonita que he conocido'' dijo Goku que habia recordado el juego. **(Nota del Autor: lo siento pero jamas he jugado juegos de citas y no se si eso aparece)**

 _Wow, nunca pensé que dirías algo así. De todos modos bien hecho Goku''_ decía Kotori felicitándolo. Pero ella estaba celosa y deseo que Goku le dijera esas palabras.

Ella se sonrojo profundamente pero no cambio la expresión de su cara. -''No, tu eres el primero en decirme eso'' respondió.

-''Entonces, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?'' pregunto Goku un poco nervioso.

-''No me impor ...'' Origami no pudo terminar de hablar porque la alarma de terremoto espacial había sonado.

-''Tengo que irme'' dijo Origami que salio corriendo. Pero antes de irse le entrego a Goku una foto de ella con el uniforme.

-'' _Goku, es un terremoto espacial, Vayamos al fraxinus por ahora''_ dijo Kotori, y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

-''¿Es la chica?'' pregunto Goku.

-''Si, es la princesa'' respondió con un tono serio. -'' Se, espera que aparezca aquí, en la secundaria Raizen.

* * *

 **EN EL FRAXINUS**

Goku regreso al fraxinus y estaba esperando a que el terremoto pasara.

-''¿Así que, cual es el plan?'' pregunto Goku. Kotori le explico lo que tenia que hacer.

Después de unos minutos el terremoto espacial destruyo la mitad de un edificio de la escuela y campo de deportes.

-''Goku'' lo llamo Kotori y el asintio. -''muy bien, ve''

 **SECUNDARIA RAIZEN**

Goku fue a la escuela justo cuando el terremoto había terminado. El AST también había llegado, pero se escondían en unos arboles por cierta razón, y Goku sintió su ki y se preguntaba porque no estaban atacando.

-'' _Considérate afortunado, Goku. La unidad CR no esta optimizada para combate en interiores. Y ya que la princesa se encuentra adentro, el AST no puede interrumpir'_ ' Kotori dijo alegremente. Mientras que Goku recuerda la cara de la chica, principalmente sus ojos, estaba llena de tristeza y desesperación, el piensa que ella fue rechazada y Goku naturalmente la quería ayudar.

-''Kotori, ¿crees que puedo hacerlo?'' pregunto Goku que necesitaba mas motivación para hacerlo.

 _-''Si, creo en ti, si tienes fe en ti mismo, es la única manera que tenemos para someter a los espíritus, tu..'_ ' dijo Kotori mientras Goku seguía sus palabras.

-''Hablar con ella, ir a una cita y hacer que se enamore'' dijo terminando la frase de Kotori.

 _-''No te preocupes, Goku, la orgullosa tripulación de Fraxinus de Ratatoskr te ayudara en cualquier situación que se presente_ '' dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Y Kotori empieza presentar a los miembros: _Con 5 matrimonios y 5 divorcios, el es digno del titulo 'maestro del amor': ¡Mal matrimonio! Kawagoe._

 _-''Un incubo en la luz de la luna: ¡Jefe! Mikimoto''_

 _-''Lleva sufrimiento a todos sus rivales con su amor, la mujer que vive a las 2 am: ¡La Clavadora!, Shiizaki._

 _-''El Hombre con un centenar de esposas: ¡El rompedor de dimensiones! Nakatsugawa''_

 _-''La mujer cuya devoción fue sincera y ferviente es temida por la ley: ¡Amor profundo! Minowa''_

Casi perdí toda mi confianza'' dijo un poco desanimado.

-''Estarás bien, todos son muy experimentados'' dijo Reine haciendo que Goku recupera la confianza ya que Reine le había ayudado antes.

-''Tenemos muchos otros expertos en a la mano, no te preocupes, puedes usar una continuación, incluso si pierdes el juego una vez'' Dijo Kotori tranquilizándolo.

Entonces Goku se concentro para saber donde estaba la chica. Y en cuestión de segundos ya la había encontrado en una. _(Ahí esta)_ se dijo alegremente mientras corría hacia haya, y cuando llego abrió la puerta de la clase y la vio hay estaba sin hacer nada mirando al horizonte, y Goku pensó que ella estaba pensando en algo.

Tan pronto Goku entro en el salón, ella se giro para poder ver quien había entrado, cuando ella lo estaba mirando, se sonrojo instantáneamente.

-''Tu eres ... la persona que bloqueo mis Sandalphon con un dedo'' dijo en Shock mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas.

-''¡No, no quizás sea tu imaginación!'' dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

Mientras tanto en el Fraxinus

 _(¿Bloquear a Sandalphon con un dedo?)_ Kannazuki se dijo a si mismo mientras sus sospechas crecían mas.

Con Goku

-''¿Que estas haciendo aquí?'' pregunto y antes de que Goku respondiera ella continuo. -''¿Es posible ... estés aquí para matarme?'' dijo en un tono triste y bajo.

-''Espera'' decía Goku que agitaba las manos en señal de que se detuviera. -''¿No te lo dije antes? Yo no vine a matarte, así que te podrías calmar un poco'' dijo, haciendo que su expresión de tristeza se fuera y se iluminara.

-''Ahh, bien'' dijo la chica que se ruborizaba y continua. -''¿Quien eres, si puedo preguntar?'' pregunto con un brillo esperando en sus ojos.

-''Mi nombre es Itsuka Goku, un placer conocerte'' decía con su gran sonrisa y después hizo clic en el auricular. -''Kotori, ¿voy bien?'' susurro.

-''Pzzt'' fue lo único que escucho Goku.

* * *

 **CON KOTORI**

-''¡Maldita sea, las cámaras y el comunicador no funcionaron! ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" preguntó Kotori con es la segunda vez que de esto, nunca había sucedido. Alguien estaba planeando hacer esto por cualquier razón.

-''¡Alguien está molestando la conexión! No es la AST ... es ... es ..." Dijo uno de los tripulantes mientras tartamudeaba mostrando miedo en su voz.

-''¿Quién?, ¿quién es?" Kotori gritó desesperadamente.

-''E-es DEM'' respondió.

* * *

 **CON GOKU**

Uhh ... Kotori'' llamo varias veces, pero dejo de insistir al darse cuenta que no servia.

-''¿Y cual es el tuyo?'' pregunto curioso.

-''¿Huh?'' dijo, no sabia a que se refería con eso.

-''Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Como te llamas?''

-''O-oh'' dijo mientras sudaba. -''Sobre eso ... no tengo uno'' respondió mientras bajaba la mirada. Ella sabia que necesita uno, para hacer una conversación y se le viene una idea de como tener un nombre. -''Oye Goku'' ella lo llamo.

-''¿Si?'' respondió su llamado.

-''¿Como quieres llamarme?'' pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

-'' Te vas a llamar ... mmm'' dijo mientras trataba de pensar un nombre. _(¿Que tal si la llamo Chi-chi? espera no. No debería llamarla así ...)_ entonces una bombilla imaginaria apareció encima de Goku. -''¿Que tal si te llamo Tohka?''

-''¿Tohka?'' ella pregunto en un tono feliz.

 _(Parece que le gusta)_ se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía.

-''Si, lo escogí de cuando nos conocimos'' dijo con su gran sonrisa. -''¿Entonces, te gusta?''

-''Yo ... yo creo que es muy bonito'' dijo un poco mas sonrojada.

-''Así que Tohka, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?'' dijo un poco mas serio.

-''Claro, ¿cual es?''

-''¿Cual es tu objetivo?''

-''¿O-objetivo?'' pregunto con cara interrogante. -''No tengo uno'' respondió en tono triste.

-''Pues entonces, ¿porque apareces en la tierra?'' volvió a preguntar.

-''No lo se ...''

-''Entonces, ¿que eres exactamente?''

-''Yo tampoco lo se'' respondió en tono triste. -''En algún momento en el pasado, simplemente aparecí. Eso es todo lo que se. Mis recuerdos son muy vagos, y no tengo ni idea de lo que soy''

-''¿Es así?''

-''Así es como es'' respondió. -''Vine a este mundo de la nada, y para cuando me di cuenta habían meca gente en el cielo'' termino.

-''Te refieres a esa gente, ¿verdad?'' dijo señalando al aire donde esta AST, y sin previo aviso inmediatamente les dispararon sin parar. Afortunadamente, tanto Goku como Tohka estaban protegidos por el campo de fuerza de Tohka. Tohka intento decirle a Goku que se fuera para no fuera lastimado, pero este la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo.

-''Estamos teniendo una buena conversación ahora, y con tu campo de fuerza podemos continuar nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?'' dijo y después le dio una sonrisa, ella se sonroja un poco y asiente con la cabeza para luego sentarse en el piso junto con el pelinegro y continuaron su conversación. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, tema tras tema, el se quedo sin ideas y solo había una cosa que podía hacer ahora y eso es ...

-''Tohka''el la llamo, y ella pone su atención en Goku con una cara curiosa. -''¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?''

 **CON EL AST**

-''Origami, ¿esta saliendo el espíritu?'' pregunto la capitana de la unidad.

-''No, aun no'' respondió Origami.

-''Pero hemos estado disparando desde hace un buen tiempo'' dijo la capitana. Siguiendo disparando hasta que una parte del edificio se cayo y revelo al pelinegro que estaba hablando con Tohka, pero aun no lo podían ver bien por el humo. La capitana lo vio y se sorprendió.

-''Que esta pasando, el espiritu lo esta atacando?'' dijo la capitana.

-''Alto al fuego'' ordeno, preocupada de que saliera herido.

Esperaron a que el polvo se disipara para que pudieran identificar que había una persona allí. Después de que se disipo el polco, Origami, vio a Goku, y se enojo, su rostro inexpresivo se había ido y había sido cambiado por la ira. Tiro su arma y saco su espada mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Goku, tratando de salvarlo.

 **CON GOKU**

-''¿Que es una cita'' le pregunto a Goku, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Kotori lo interrumpió.

-'' _Goku el AST''_ grito Kotori que había servido la comunicación.

Origami intento golpear a Tohka pero fue bloqueado con su campo de fuerza. -''¡TU!'' dijo Tohka, pero Origami volvió a blandir su espada y logro empujar a Tohka lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarla de Goku.

-''¿Eh? ¿Tobiichi?'' dijo Goku en confusión.

-''Gracias a Dios'' dijo Origami aliviada al ver a Goku bien.

-''¡TU, OTRA VEZ!'' grito con en enojo, porque ella ya la había molestado una vez hablando con Goku y lo volvió a hacer, haciéndola enojar mas.

Origami aun con el ceño fruncido. -''!No te perdonare por mantenerlo como rehén!'' respondió con enojo en su voz.

Goku por otro lado, no sabia que hacer. Estaba allí tratando de pensar en algo.

-'' _¿Que estas haciendo Origami?, no hemos sidos autorizados para entrar''_ dijo la capitana a través del auricular

Sandalpon'' grito Tohka pisoteando el piso. Donde una oscura aura la rodeo y a su lado apareció un trono de donde saco su espada.

-'' _Goku, sal de ahí, usaremos el Fraxinus para_ _recogerte_ '' dijo Kotori.

-''Okay'' respondió Goku, acepto su decisión porque no sabe que hacer y detener la batalla no seria una buena idea. Tohka agito su espada hacia Origami enviando una onda de energía, donde antes de que le diera a Origami, Goku se puso en frente de ella para evitar que se lastimara, dejando en Shock a las 2, y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver a un Goku con la ropa rota destrozada con los brazos en forma de cruz bloqueando el ataque, pero salio sin ningún rasguño.

-''Uff, eso estuvo cerca'' dijo tranquilamente mientras se reincorporaba. -''¿Estas bien, Tobiichi?'' dijo Goku volteando hacia atrás para ver que estuviera bien, ella estaba completamente en shock y al salir de el, ella asintió sin poder pronunciar algo. Donde Goku coloco su mano en su cabeza borrándole la memoria dejándola inconsciente. Y luego se dirigió a Tohka pero para su sorpresa ella ya se había ido. Después de lo ocurrido Goku salio del edificio y lo recogió el Fraxinus que no alcanzo a ver nada de lo que paso por la ubicación donde estaban.

* * *

 **EN EL FRANXINUS**

Eso fue inesperado'' dijo Goku limpiando el polvo de su ropa que esta rota ,y luego volteo a ver Kotori que tenia una cara seria y estaba muy pensativa.

-''Oye Kotori, ¿que paso con la comunicación cuando estaba hablando con Tohka'' pregunto Goku. Kotori salio de sus pensamientos sin voltear a ver a Goku.

-''Goku, la comunicación fue ...'' dejo de hablar al ver el estado de su hermano. -''G ...Goku, ¿que te paso?''

-''Bueno ... emm, lo que paso es que Tohka lanzo una onda de energía hacia una de las AST que estaba enfrente mio y me alcanzo a dar'' dijo Goku con una mano en la nuca. -''Oye no respondiste mi pregunta''

-''Ya veo'' dijo Kotori seria. -'' Bueno lo que paso fue ... que se produjo un error y corta nuestra conexión'' termino su mentira mientras ponía un rostro normal.

-''¿Es así?'' pregunto Goku y ella asintió. -''Bueno esta bien'' le creyó falsamente ya que podía sentir su intención mentirosa, pero decidió preguntarle mas tarde. -''Nos vemos en casa'' dijo Goku que era tele-transportado por Franxinus a su casa. Dejando a Kotori preocupada.

 _(¿Por que DEM corto las cámaras y la comunicación? ¿Por quien van, Goku o la princesa?, si es Goku ¿que quieran?)_ estas preguntas inundaron su cabeza. Esto le preocupaba, por la seguridad del Saiyajin. Ella no podía perder a alguien a que ama, es lo ella teme ...

-''¿Le preocupa que Goku pueda ser blanco de DEM?'' pregunto Reine.

-''Si ... parece que han planeado algo'' dijo Kotori.

* * *

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE/ SECUNDARIA RAIZEN**

Goku estaba las ruinas de la escuela. _(¿Me pregunto donde esta ahora?)_ se pregunto a si mismo. Cuando estaban en ese momento era divertido. Fue como cuando conoció a Bulma en una situación negativa pero aun así todo salio bien. Suspiro y se dirigió a su casa mientras se ponía a recordar esos momentos buscando las esferas del dragón junto con Bulma, mientras caminaba alguien lo estaba llamando haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-''No me ignores'' grito una voz femenina detrás de el.

-''¿Huh? ¿Tohka?'' pregunto Goku.

-''¡Por su puesto que soy yo, BAKA!'' dijo haciendo una mueca, para después sonreír donde Goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-''Vamos, llévame a esa **_cita''_** dijo muy emocionada.

-'' Claro, pero no puedes ir así vestida'' dijo Goku para que no sospecharan.

-''Goku, ¿me estas pidiendo que me desnude aquí?'' dijo Tohka apenada.

-'' No, claro que no'' dijo de forma tranquila. Luego recordó la foto que le había dado Origami y se le vino una idea a la cabeza. -''¿Por que no te pones algo así?'' dijo pasando la foto de Origami.

-''¿Esas ropas están bien?'' dijo algo desconcertada. -''Pero, ¿Por que tienes ...?'' dijo rompiendo la foto, para luego levantar su mano, donde un brillo se extendió sobre todo su cuerpo donde poco a poco se generaba un uniforme escolar como el de Goku solo que de mujer.

-''¿Así esta bien?'' dijo con una sonrisa.

-''Si, te ves muy bien'' dijo Goku con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

-''Bueno, vamos a esa **_cita_** '' dijo volteándose para dirigirse hacia otro lado.

* * *

 **FIN**

Espero les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenos días, estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando y haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápido ,y si no lo hago es que estuve muy ocupado. Y también se me había olvidado decir que también voy a poner lo que pasa en la novela ligera que tiene 15 volúmenes hasta ahora y puede que tome mas cosas de la novela que de el anime pero es casi lo mismo solo que tiene mas información._

 _-darksquall03: me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos._

 _-Goku SSJ 3: estoy feliz que te haya gustado, y gracias por decirme de mi error porque efectivamente era uno y ya lo corregí. Aunque recuerda que Goku al igual que Shido solo es un hermanastro por lo cual se sabe que tuvo un apellido antes de ese, saludos._

 _-BARTMAN91: me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos._

 _-blackgoku123: estoy feliz que te haya gustado, y lo e pensado varias veces pero no creo que lo revele a no ser que la situación lo necesite, saludos._

 _-sebku ssj 3: me alegra que te guste, yo también sigo esperando el próximo cap de tu fic, saludos._

 _-Goku Black: me alegra que te guste, y no te preocupes voy a responder a alguna pregunta siempre que pueda, saludos._

 _-Mirai Black: estoy feliz que te guste, a mi también me parece Goku y Tohka son el uno para el otro, y por parte de Kurumi no sabría decirte si te mostrara esa pareja directamente, saludos._

 _-Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por la clasificación me agrado mucho, saludos._

 _Sin mas que decir empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 3: mi primera cita

* * *

Goku y Tohka se habían ido de la escuela para poder tener su **_cita,_** y ya habían estado caminando unos minutos para dirigirse hacia calle principal que estaba llena de tiendas y otras cosas.

En estos momentos ellos estaban enfrente de una panadería.

-''Oye, Goku ¿que es ese olor?'' dijo Tohka que cerraba los ojos para poder olerlo mejor.

-''¿Olor?'' dijo Goku algo confundido, que solo se puso oler para saber a que se refería Tohka, y pudo sentir un fragante olor que estaba en el aire.

-'' Mira, Tohka es por eso'' dijo el Saiyajin señalando la panadería y esperando a que Tohka quiera entrar para poder comer.

-''Oooh'' dijo Tohka mirando en esa dirección.

-''¿Tohka?''

-''Nn, ¿que pasa?''

-''¿Quieres entrar?''

-''...''

Pregunto Goku, y los dedos de Tohka temblaron mientras su boca se curvaba en una mueca. Luego de la sincronismo milagrosa el estomago de Tohka junto al de Goku sonaron, pareciendo al rugido de un oso.

-''Si Goku no quiere entrar, entonces yo tampoco entrare'' dijo Tohka queriendo parecer seria.

-''Que bueno, porque tengo muchas ganas de entrar'' dijo Goku que se tocaba la barriga ya que no habia comido nada desde el desayuno, mientras entraba con Tohka a la panadería.

-''¿En serio? Entonces no tengo otra opción'' dijo Tohka muy feliz mientras entraba junto a Goku.

Mientras tanto escondida entre las sombras de las paredes, Origami miro fijamente a la pareja de Saiyajin y espíritu hablando enfrente de la panadería, y sin cambiar su expresión siquiera un milímetro, soltó un breve suspiro.

Ella había ido a la escuela solo para descubrir que estaba cerrada, y en su regreso a casa, había visto a Goku caminando junto a una chica.

Solo eso era una situación extremadamente seria. como una _novia_ comenzó a seguirlos en silencio.

Sin embargo ... había un problema aun mas grande que ese.

Esa chica. Origami la reconoció.

-''Espiritu'' susurro.

La cosa que no era humana, a quien el grupo de Origami debía aniquilar, llevaba un uniforme y caminaba junto a Goku.

 _(Esa chica es un espíritu. Pero no hay terremotos)_ se decía a si misma mientras sacaba su celular, presionando unos botones para llamar a alguien. -''Soy la sargento Tobiichi Origami. A-0613 ... Envíenme un dispositivo de observación'' dijo de forma seria.

* * *

 **EN LA** **PANADERÍA**

Kotori y Reine estaban comiendo un postre de frambuesa, mientras hablaban sobre algo al parecer muy importante.

-''Ah, Reine. Si no quieres eso entonces déjame tomarla'' decía Kotori de forma tierna.

-'' Esta bien, adelante'' dijo neutralmente.

Entonces Kotori extendió su tenedor y lo clavo en la frambuesa en el plato colocado en frente de Reine. Luego llevo lentamente el tenedor hacia su boca, saboreando la sensación agridulce.

-''Mmm ... ñam. ¿Por que no te gusta esto, Reine?'' pregunto curiosa.

-''¿No es amargo?'' dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te de manzana.

En este momento ambas se encontraban en una panadería en la avenida Tenguu.

Kotori llevaba cintas blancas y su uniforme de secundaria, mientras Reine llevaba un blusa color claro y pantalones de mezclilla.

Kotori había ido al colegio como de costumbre, pero la escuela de Kotori había sufrido algunos daños por el terremoto espacial del día anterior, por lo que estaba cerrada.

De alguna manera, ir directamente a casa seria un poco raro por lo que decidió llamar a Reine para tomar una merienda.

-''Oh, esta es una oportunidad perfecta, así que dime'' dijo Reine como si recordara algo.

-''¿Que cosa?'' pregunto confundida.

-''Siento que sea una pregunta tan básica, pero Kotori, ¿por que lo elegiste como el negociador con los espíritus?''

-''Mmm'' al escuchar a Reine, frunció el ceño.

-''¿No se lo dirás a nadie?''

-''Lo prometo''

Al ver esto, Kotori acepto y repondio. Murasame Reine era una mujer que cumple su palabra.

-''En realidad, no estoy relacionada por sangre con mi hermano.''

-''¿Hmm?'' Reine inclino su cabeza ligeramente. Proceso rápidamente las palabras de Kotori e hizo una pose que parecía preguntar. -''¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?''

-''Entonces para continuar. Me pregunto que edad tenia entonces, fue durante un tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo, pero Onii-chan era huérfano y vivía en las montañas, y un día vino a la ciudad y nuestra familia lo habia encontrado junto a otro chico que al parecer habia sido abandonado por su madre, asi que los adoptaron o algo así, fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bien'' dijo Kotori con algo de tristeza.

Y por alguna razon las cejas de Reine se movieron con sorpresa.

-''¿Que pasa?''

-''Nada, por favor continua''

-''Bueno, realmente el estaba siempre con una gran sonrisa como si nada pasara, pero el otro estaba en estado en que podría cometer suicidio; al verlos pudimos ver que Onii-chan, trataba de ayudarlo, porque estaba en muy mal estado, al parecer Onii-chan siempre a odiado ver a la gente triste y quiere ver a toda la gente feliz, el siempre acepta a todo el mundo no importa quien sea incluso un extraño, Onii-chan siempre busca que la gente a su alrededor y los demás sean felices ... asi que pensé, _si es el_... el único que podría alegrar a los espíritus fue Onii-chan '' termino Kotori y Reine expreso un 'ya veo' y cerro los ojos.

-''Pero, lo que quiero escuchar no es esa clase de razón sentimental'' al decir eso Kotori se sorprendio.

-''Entonces, ¿que quieres decir?''

-''Es molesto cuando te haces la tonta. No voy a creer que no lo entiendes ... ¿Que es el exactamente?'' pregunto de forma seria. Reine es la mejor analista de Ratatoskr, usando realizadores no por el material, sino a través de la distribución de la temperatura y la medición de ondas cerebrales, ella podía captar las sutilezas de las emociones de alguien. Incluso las habilidades características dentro de alguien. **(NA: Reine no se refiere a que sea un Saiyajin, sino a la habilidad de sellar espiritus).**

Kotori solo un suspiro. -''Bueno, en el momento en que deje a Onii-chan con Reine tenia la sensación de que pasaría esto''

-''Ah, lo siento, pero lo analice un poco ... pensé que habría sido extraño meter a alguien normal en esta estrategia sin una razón solida''

-''Mmm, realmente no me importa. es probable que con el tiempo se convierta en algo que todos sepan'' dijo Kotori despreocupadamente.

Mientras la puerta se estaba abriendo, junto con la voz de la camarera diciendo bienvenidos, y Kotori se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

Entonces...

-''¡¿Puufghfghfgh?!'' al ver la pareja que acababa de entrar en la tienda y sentarse en la mesa de atrás de Reine, el hombre que era imposible no reconocer por esa alocada cabellera de 7 picos, hizo que el jugo que tenia en su boca fue lanzado con una fuerza increíble.

De alguna manera la pareja no se dio cuenta, pero Reine, sentada frente a Kotori no se salvo por el chorro de jugo. Desprotegida fue cubierta, bueno basicamente quedo empapada.

-''Lo siento Reine'' Kotori se disculpo en voz, mientras Reine sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara.

-''¿Que pasa, Kotori?''

-''Me pareció ver algo poco científico o tal vez poco realista'' dijo algo seria.

-''¿Que fue?''' respondiendo a su pregunta Koitori señalo atrás de ella.

Reine solo voltio su cabeza hacia atrás, y se quedo inmóvil. Un segundo después, giro su cabeza en su posicion origina, mientras llevaba su te a su boca.

Entonces ... escupió el te hacia Kotori.

-''Eso fue demasiado sorprenderte'' tal vez esa era la forma de mostrar su agitación.

Pero eso era de esperarse. Después de Todo, detrás de Reine, el hermano de Kotori, Itsuka Goku, estaba sentado junto a una chica.

Eso no era todo. Esa era la chica que el grupo de Kotori había llamado una calamidad, un Espíritu.

-''Ehhhh ... ¿que esta pasando?'' preguntaba en voz baja, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo. Entonces busco en sus bolsillos y miro su teléfono. No había mensajes de Ratatoskr. Eso significa, que no había ninguna alteración cuando el espíritu apareció.

Pero sin duda era el espíritu, Tohka, no había manera de que hubieran tantas chicas tan hermosas.

-''¿Hay alguna forma de que los espíritus aparezcan sin que nos demos cuenta?''

-''¿Cual es la probabilidad de que solo sea alguien parecido?'' dijo Reine no muy convencida.

Kotori pensó por un momento las palabras de Reine. Pero negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-''Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Onii-chan estaría saliendo con una chica normal. Si me preguntas si eso es mas probable eso o que aparezca un espíritu en silencio ... entonces seguramente seria lo segundo''

Fue un comentario bastante duro, pero Reine lo acepto fácilmente, por suerte su Onii-chan no la habia escuchado o sino se hubiera puesto triste o talvez no.

-''Pero si ese es el caso, entonces esto es un problema. Me pregunto si Goku puede tratar con el espíritu por su cuenta''

Mientras las 2 ponían la mano sobre su boca y gruñían, escucharon la conversación de la pareja sentada atrás de Reine.

-''¿Eh? Asi que hay que escoger que comer de este libro''

-''Si, asi es''

-''Pan de soja, ¿No hay pan de soja?''

-''Si, creo que hay mas. yo también quiero un poco''

-''Que diablos pasa con es harina ... ese poderoso adictivo ... si eso fuese lanzado imprudentemente en el mundo, entonces los resultados serian catastróficos, ... la gente temblaría por los síntomas de abstinencia y sin duda iniciarían guerras por hongos'' decía Tohka alagando el sabor del pan. de forma extraña.

-''No creo que pase eso'' dijo algo confundido porque no le entendió.

-''Gr r... Como sea empecemos el descubrimiento de un nuevo sabor'' dijo Tohka, mientras Goku miraba su billetera y veía que solo le quedaban 3,000 yenes, esto le preocupo y empezo a llorar comicamente, ya que antes no se preocupaba por el dinero gracias a Bulma o a Chi-chi. Pero en este lugar si tiene dinero limitado.

-''Si, si ... pero solo me quedan 3,000 yenes'' dijo Goku cabizbajo.

-''Nn ... ¿Que es eso?''

-''Estoy diciendo que no podremos comer mucho, porque se me esta acabando el dinero'' dijo llorando económicamente.

-''Es un mundo duro. Bueno entonces, supongo que no se puede evitar. Espera un momento, voy a reunir algunos fondos''

-''¡¿Enserio?!'' pregunto Goku con estrellas en los ojos. -''y ¿Como lo vas hacer'' Inquirió Goku recordando que Tohka es un espíritu y ella no sabia nada de este mundo.

Al escuchar la conversación, Kotori dio un largo suspiro.

Sacando las cintas negras de su bolsillo, se ato el pelo.

Esta es la manera de Kotori cambiar su forma de pensar. Ahora, Kotori se había transformado de la linda hermana del Saiyajin a su modo comandante.

Entonces abriendo su teléfono, contacto a Ratatoskr.

-''Ah soy yo, es una emergencia. Comiencen la estrategia F-08 operación _'Fiesta de Tenguu' ,_ todo el mundo a sus estaciones, ahora'' Dijo Kotori de forma autoritaria.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Reine tembló. Esperando a que Kotori terminara de hablar levanto la voz. -''¿Hablas en serio sobre esto, Kotori?''

''Si. Es una situación en la que no podemos dejarle ningún comando. No hay otra manera''

-''Ya veo, si es asi ... entonces es parte de la ruta C ... Mmm, entonces me voy a poner en camino, voy a negociar con la tienda''

-''Por favor'' dijo mientras sacaba una chupa chups de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en la boca.

Goku se encontraba revisando los números del recibo y los comparaba con la cantidad que tenia en su billetera, Goku suspiro con tristeza. No le quedaba mucho, pero por suerte era la cantidad que apenas podía pagar, y la peor parte es que no pudo comer mucho ya que estaba con Tohka.

-''Ven, Tohka vamos''

-''¿Nn, tan rápido?'' dijo Tohka, mirando con asombro. Goku se levanto rápidamente, ya que si se quedaban mas tiempo, solo hubieran tenido 2 opciones, lavar platos o comer y huir.

Mientras Goku caminaba hacia el mostrador para pagar, Tohka lo alcanzo. Ella ya no estaba mostrando hostilidad hacia los clientes. Parecía que mas o menos se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente.

Por el momento, Goku estaba un poco mas aliviado, mientras colocaba el recibo junto con 3 billetes que formaban el 90% de su dinero restante, en el mostrador.

-''Quisiera pagar por favor'' le dijo Goku a la empleada del mostrador.

-''¡¿...?!'' Goku se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás por la impresión.

Eso fue que porque la empleada que estaba allí era ...

-''Gracias por su visita''

Reconoció a la mujer con gruesas ojeras bajo los ojos y que parecía tener mucho sueño.

-''Qu-que?'' dijo Goku sorprendido, que no estuvo concentrado en la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-''¿Nn? ¿que paso Goku, un enemigo?'' dijo Tohka, volteando su temblorosa cabeza hacia la visiblemente confundida y sorprendida de Goku.

-''N-no, no es eso'' negó la pregunta de Tohka.

Entonces, Goku miro la empleada con el uniforme extremadamente lindo con uno oso de peluche sentado en su hombro, con sus ojos somnolientos brillando.

Por un momento, creyó sentir una mirada que decía _'si le dices a alguien que trabajo aquí te voy matar'_ , al principio Goku se estremeció ya que le recordó un poco a la mirada que le daba Chi-chi, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenia un significado completamente diferente, lo cual alivio mucho al Saiyajin.

-''Aquí esta su cambio y su recibo''

Mientras Goku estaba sorprendido, Reine había completado rápidamente la transacción, y le paso el recibo mientras golpeaba la superficie.

En el fondo de dicho recibo, estaba escrito ' _te apoyaremos, Continua la cita naturalmente'._

En otras palabras. la mirada de hace un momento era para que Goku continuara la cita sin dejar que Tohka descubriera que se conocían ... probablemente.

-'' No te preocupes por eso'' le dijo Goku a Tohka, mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo.

La mirada aguda de Reine volvió a ser su habitual mirada cansada. Después saco una tira de papel colorido del cajón de la registradora y se lo entrego a Goku.

-''Este es el boleto para la rifa de la estación sur, que es el lugar del sorteo. _S_ _i lo desea, por favor visitelo._

Ademas de explicar la ubicación a detalle, la ultima parte fue dicha muy claramente.

Goku se rasco la cabeza. En lugar de ' _si lo desea',_ probablemente debió decir que lo usara definitivamente.

-''Goku, ¿que es eso?'' pregunto Tohka que estaba escudriñando el boleto de la rifa con mucho interés.

-''¿Quieres ir?''

-''¿Tu quieres ir, Goku?''

-''Claro que quiero ir y creo que va a ver mucha comida'' dijo Goku babeando pensando en la comida, pero despues recordo algo, _(¿La estación sur no es una zona residencial?)_ se dijo a si mismo.

-''¿Enserio?, entonces vamos'' dijo Tohka mas animada, mientras tomaba a Goku de la mano para llegar mas rápido.

-''Buen trabajo, Reine'' dijo Kotori que salia de las sombras cuando se aseguro de que ambos habían salido de la tienda.

-''No puedo acostumbrarme a esto, gracias'' Reine levanto el dobladillo del uniforme con muchos volantes y hablo con voz monotona.

Esa había sido la estrategia de Ratatoskr, código F-08 ' _Fiesta Tenguu'_

Ratatoskr había considerado todas posibilidades, y las había agrupado en 1,000 códigos de estrategia. Esta es una de esas probabilidades.

En caso de que el espiritu se salga del monitoreo, y se encuentre con Goku ... la tripulacion de Franxius se mezclara con la gente en las calles y le ayudara a Goku.

-'' Te queda muy bien. Muy lindo'' dijo Kotori lamiendo un dulce, para luego sacar su celular y marcar un numero. -'' Ahh. Soy yo, acaban de salir de la tienda ... Mmm se lo mas natural posible. Si te equivocas te voy a despellejar''

-'' El segundo grupo esta en espera ... Vamos a ver, deberíamos volver al Franxius. Incluso si no podemos llegar a ellos con la voz, por lo menos deberíamos ver el vídeo'' siguió hablando Kotori.

-''Si, vamos a hacer eso''

Al escuchar las palabras de Reine detrás suyo, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-''Ahora .. que nuestra cita/guerra comience''

* * *

 **EN LA ESTACIÓN SUR**

-''Analisis de datos de la IA. Completo'' dijo un hombre un poco viejo, este era Kawagoe 'Mal matrimonio''. -''tiendas tipo E-5963 ... ¡Muy bien, E-5963!''

Mientras tanto las casas que se encontraban alrededor empezaron a moverse hacia atrás dejando un hueco debajo ellas, donde luego aparecieron varias tiendas de comida y mas gente ayudando a acomodar el resto del lugar, y para finalizar un gran letrero salio del suelo que decía ' _Bienvenidos a Ratatoskr'._

Goku y Tohka que se dirigían hacia la estación sur, se detuvieron justo antes de llegar, cerca de una gran fuente que tenia varios peces, la mayoría de estos eran de un color gris plateado y estos nadaban lentamente, hasta que apareció un pez de color rojo el cual se movía mucho mas rápido que los otros. Tohka que se encontraba viendo esto muy maravillada junto con Goku, decidió preguntarle algo.

-''Goku, ¿que son esos'' dijo señalando a los peces. -''¿se pueden comer?''

-''je je je, estos son peces, y claro que los puedes comer. Yo cuando era mas pequeño vivía en una montaña y casi siempre iba al rió a comer pescado'' dijo Goku un poco nostálgico al recordar como empezaron sus aventuras. -''si quieres te podría enseñar como pescarlos con la mano''

-'' ¡¿Enserio?!'' pregunto con estrellas en los ojos, para luego volver a mirar la fuente. -''Mira Goku, hay un rojo ... es rapido''

-''Oye si, no me había dado cuenta. Sabes, dicen que el rojo es 3 veces mas rápido que los otros''

De repente un gran sonido se escucho y Goku y Tohka voltearon a ver, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, parecía ser una clase de feria, seguramente hay era la rifa de la que hablaba Reine, es lo que pensaba Goku.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, donde los recibieron con confeti.

-''Felicidades, ambos son nuestros visitantes numero 100.000'' dijo Kawagoe. -'' Por eso, les ofreceremos un servicio especial: Come todo lo que quieras, es completamente gratis ... No se contengan''

-''Bienvenidos'' dijo toda la gente que se encontraba atrás de Kawagoe, que traían mucha comida.

-''¿Enserio?'' dijo Goku con estrellas en los ojos mientras babeaba. -''vamos Tohka, aun tengo mucha hambre'' dijo para luego agarrar a Tohka de la mano y correr junto con ella hacia el festival.

-''Kawagoe, ha atraído al objetivo'' dijo haciendo la pose de paz mirando al cielo.

 **EN EL FRANXINUS**

Reine junto con Kotori y Kannazuki, estaban viendo desde el monitor todo lo que sucedía en la cita de Goku y Tohka. La pantalla mostraba a Kawagoe haciendo el signo de paz.

-''Equipo Takioyaki, vayan a sus puestos ... Equipo Taiyaki y cono de helado, vayan por unas personas ... Equipo Soba, apúrense, ¿Que están haciendo?'' daba ordenes Kannazuki al todo el equipo de Franxinus.

-''¿Estarán bien?. Parece que AST también esta haciendo su movimiento'' decía un poco preocupada Reine, pero sin mostrarlo directamente.

-''Me las he arreglado para mantenerlas a raya'' dijo Kotori soltando un poco de confeti de su mano.

-''ya veo''

Mientras tanto, un lugar no tan alejado de la operación ' _Fiesta Tenguu',_ una chica peli-blanca llamada Tobichi Origami estaba intentando observar la cita entre el Saiyajin y el espíritu, pero una interferencia no la dejaba.

-''¿Interferencia'' dijo sin inmutarse.

-'' _Origami, ¿Puedes oirme?''_ le decia la capitana de AST desde el auricular. -' _'He conseguido luz verde para desplegarnos ... Punto de encuentro 101_ ''

-''Entendido''-''

 **CON GOKU Y TOHKA**

-''Goku, mira esto, ¿no te parece delicioso'' decía Tohka con unos dangos en la boca. -''¡Esto también! y ¡También esto!'' decía cada vez que probaba otra comida.

-''Claro que si esto esta muy rico'' decía Goku mordiendo un pierna de pollo, y le seguía el paso a Tohka hasta parecía que comía mas que ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la pareja no dejaba de comer, tanto que ya se estaba acabando la comida. Todos los que estaban hay se preguntaban: ¿Como pueden comer tanto? ¿Acaso no engordaran?.

-''¡Que rico!, que bueno que todo esto es gratis, hace mucho no comía tanta comida tan deliciosa'' decía Goku frotándose la barriga porque al fin estaba satisfecho de comer, ademas de que nunca comía tanto frente a su hermana para que no se asustara de su forma de comer y siempre le tocaba ir a las montañas por un buen pescado, osos, o cualquier otro animal para comer.

-''¡Increíble!, esto es muy delicioso'' decía Tohka imitando a Goku que se frotaba la barriga, demostrando que también esta satisfecha.

-''Oye Goku, ¿te estas divirtiendo?'' le pregunto muy alegre al Saiyajin.

-''Si, no me había divertido tanto, desde que llegue a este mun-'' no termino de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. -''sabes Tohka, nunca había conocido a un alguien como tu''

-''¿Enserio?'' lo dijo muy sonrojada.

-''Si, ademas tampoco a una chica que comiera igual que yo''

-''¿Enserio?'' decía aun mas sonrojada. -''¿enserio todo lo que dijiste es cierto?''

-''Si''

-''¿No me estas mintiendo''

-''Claro que no, porque te mentiría, realmente soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo''

-''Goku, vamos a divertirnos mas'' dijo Tohka muy sonrojada a mas no poder, mientras le asomaba un postre a Goku, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza. -''¿Acaso una cita no se trata de eso?''

-''Si''

-''Vamos, Goku'' dijo Tohka tomando la mano del Saiyajin mientras empezaban a correr hacia otro lado.

-''Iré contigo adonde quieras'' respondió Goku.

En este momento una pequeña esfera de color dorado, estaba cayendo lentamente hacia una mesa roja, mientras Goku y Tohka la miraban fijamente.

-''¡Felicidades!'' exclamo el señor mientras hacia sonar una campana.

-''Han ganado nuestro premio especial: entradas para el _Dream Park_ ''

-''¿Que es eso?, ¿Algo increíble?'' pregunto Tohka muy entusiasmada, mientras Goku con una mano en mentón se puso a pensar que era el _Dream Park_.

 _(Creo que es un parque de diversiones, pero ... no había escuchado de el)_ pensaba Goku.

-''Es algo realmente increíble'' exclamo una mujer.

-''¡Así es!, deberían ir ahora mismo'' dijo el mismo señor.

-''Por aquí, esta a la vuelta de la esquina'' dijeron ambos mientras los guiaban hasta donde era _Dream Park._

El lugar estaba realmente cerca. Desde el lugar de la rifa estaba a unos metros por un callejón. los lados seguían llenos de edificios, no era un lugar donde se pensaría que habría un parque de diversiones seria construido.

Sin embargo ...

-''¡Oooh! ¡Mira Goku! ¡Hay un castillo! ¿vamos allá?'' dijo muy emocionada y curiosa por ese castillo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Ciertamente aunque era pequeño definitivamente había un castillo estilo oriental, en cual tenia un cartel escrito ' _Dream Park'._

 _..._ Y debajo de este, tenia escrito _'Descanso-2 horas 4,000 yenes - estancia 8,000 yenes'_

En otras palabras, era un hotel al que solo los adultos podían entrar.

-''¿Huh?, ¿Un hotel?'' pregunto Goku curioso. -''¿Por que nos trajeron a un hotel'' les pregunto Goku al señor y la señora.

-'' _Rapido, sáquenlos de ahí, al parecer mi Onii-chan es muy inocente, y aun no sabe que lugar es este, al igual que Tohka''_ dijo Kotori a través del auricular al señor.

Los 2 asintieron y los llevaron a otro lado.

Mientras tanto Origami estaba vigilando a la pareja, escondida en un de las paredes del _Dream Park._

-'' _Origami, ¿Que estas haciendo?''_ dijo la capitana desde el auricula _r. -'' Deberías estar en punto de encuentro-''_ no termino de hablar por ser interrumpida por Origami.

-''Objetivo localizado'' dijo tan neutral como siempre. -'' envié un dispositivo de combate de emergencia. Las coordenadas son 088,107''

Entonces un brillo apareció en una fuente del castillo _Dream Park,_ donde Origami metió la mano y saco un traje que no lleva sus broches, en cambio un par de sensores esta aderidos a su Cabello con armadura cubriendo sus hombros hasta sus manos, también parte de su cuerpo y piernas excepto sus medias. Su pecho es visto en la parte superior del traje transparente que revela su vientre.

Mientras tanto en Franxinus, Kotori y los demas tripulantes estaban viendo la pantalla, en la cual se podía ver a la pareja corriendo, pero de repente comenzó a llover. Goku y Tohka pararon al darse cuenta de esto.

-''Oh, esta lloviendo'' dijo tranquilamente Kotori. -''Que raro no habia ninguna nube hace un momento ... Bueno, no importa esto podría jugar a nuestro favor''

Goku Y Tohka que habían estado corriendo, entraron a un sala de vídeo juegos para no mojarse por la lluvia. Al entrar pudieron ver varias maquinas que adentro tenían peluches y otras que si eran para jugar.

-''¿Que es este lugar?'' pregunto Tohka muy sorprendida. -''¿es esta la base secreta de las mecha?''

-''No, tranquila Tohka'' le dijo con un sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y lo logro y también haciéndola sonrojar.

Ambos estaban caminando mirando varias maquinas con la garra para agarrar un peluche, hasta que se detuvieron al ver una que tenia, al parecer panes gigantes. Tohka se emociona al ver esta y decidió jugarla.

Tohka tenia la cara pegada al vidrio de la maquina, viendo como había fallado al intentar atrapar un de esos panes.

-''¿Por que no puedo atraparlo?'' decía esta muy enojada al no lograrlo. -''debilucho''

-''Oye Tohka, ¿Por que no intentas este?'' dijo señalando un que tenia gatitos. -''se ve mas fácil''

Tohka lo miro con desconcierto para luego hablar. -''No quiero ese, quiero este de aquí'' dijo seria dando a entender que solo quería ese.

Goku miro alrededor, para encontrarse con un empleado de Rataroskr que estaba dentro de una maquinas, simulando ser una de las garras que atrapan los premios. Mientras le decía. -''Puedo atraparlo por ti''

Goku miro fijamente la maquina y se le vino algo a la mente. -'' Tohka, tengo una idea. Hagamoslo juntos. Yo me ocupare de este boton y cuando de avise sueltas este. Solo tenemos una oportunidad'' dijo seriamente y Tohka asintio.

Goku metió la moneda y presiono el botón, mirando fijamente la garra, donde unos segundos después lo soltó y Tohka presiono el otro. Goku solo pensaba: Aun no, justo después de 3 segundos, Goku entrecerró los ojos y grito: ¡Ahora!.

Tohka solto el boton y la garra empezo a bajar lentamente hasta tocar el pan, el cual lo atrapo justo en la mitad, Tohka se puso muy feliz pensando que con eso ya habia ganado, pero Goku la detuvo, diciendo que la lucha no termina hasta que haya caido.

La garra soltó el pan y quedo, justo en el borde donde cae el premio, dejando muy tristes a ambos. Pero a Goku recordó algo, el podía utilizar telequinesis, así que lo hizo y el pan cayo. Dejando a ambos muy contentos.

* * *

 **MAS TARDE/ EN UN PEQUEÑO PARQUE**

Eran las 6 pm. Los rayos del sol de la tarde se extendian por los edificios de la ciudad, tiñiendolos de naraja.

En un pequeño parque esta maravillosa vista era observada por un chico y una chica.

Técnicamente no había nada de raro con el chico era un estudiante normal o eso creían todos, pero la chica ...

Kurosakabe Kyouko (capitana de AST) se lamio los labios y entrecerro los ojos.

-''Hay 98.5% de similitud. Eso es realmente demasiado para ser un coincidencia'' decía esta muy seria.

Espíritus. Monstruos que destruyen el mundo. Chicas que convirtieron el paisaje de este mundo en tierra quemada hace 30 años.

Sin embargo, la figura que se reflejaba en la retina de Kyouko, era una linda chica.

-''¿Permiso para disparar?'' una voz tranquila o mejor dicho fria se escucho en la espalda de Kyouko. No se dio la vuelta, era Origami.

Equipada con el mismo traje mecánico y propulsores de Kyouko, su mano derecha sostenía un rifle anti-espíritus, que era mas alto que ella.

-''No, todavía. Permanece en espera, los superiores probablemente siguen discutiendo''

-''Ya veo'' dijo sin estar aliviada ni decepcionada. -'' es una buena oportunidad'' murmuro, después de todo el espíritu no llevaba su vestido astral lo cual la hacia vulnerable.

Mientas tanto con Goku y Tohka, ambos estaban viendo el hermoso atardecer, que cubria de forma majestuosa la ciudad de un color anaranjado .

-''Hey Goku, ¿en que se transforma eso?'' pregunto señalando un tren y con la otra mano sostenia su peluche en forma de pan, que tenia algunos mordiscos.

-''Se transforma en Super Saiyajin'' respondió de forma burlona Goku.

-''¿Huh?¿En que?''

-'' No Tohka, los trenes no se transforman''

-''¿Entonces se fusionan?''

-''Mmm ... si algo así''

-''Goku, hoy me he divertido mucho''

-''Bien, me alegra oirlo. Yo tambien me he divertido mucho hoy''

-''Aunque es una pena que no hayamos entrado al _Dream Park''_

-''Si, es una pena, tal vez podamos ir a allí algún otro día'' le dijo dando su característica sonrisa.

-''Por cierto Goku, ¿que es una cita?. Es que no he llagado a una conclusión''

-''Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco había tenido una cita, pero tengo entendido que es cuando un chico y chica salen para divertirse juntos''

-''¡Oh! es eso. Entonces definitivamente hemos tenido una cita hoy'' dijo muy feliz. -''las citas son geniales''

-''Los humanos son muy amables'' exclamo Tohka.

-'Si, nadie a querido matarte, ¿verdad?''

-''Nunca pensé que el mundo ... podía ser tan amable, tan divertido y tan hermoso'' lo dijo algo triste. -''Ahora entiendo, porque las mechas estaban detrás de mi ... cada vez que aparezco en este mundo, destruía algo tan hermoso. Goku tal vez es mejor que yo no este aquí''

-'' ¡Eso no es cierto! Hoy no has causado ningún terremoto espacial, ¿verdad?. Ademas si tu no merecieras estar en este mundo yo mucho menos''

-''Pero eso no es suficiente. No sabemos que podría pasar la próxima vez'' dijo apretando el pan, por la frustración. -'' si vuelvo no seré capaz de controlarme''

-''Entonces quédate aquí, conmigo'' dijo seriamente. -'' Y si nadie te quiere, yo si te voy a querer, también te protegeré sin importar que, yo siempre estaré a tu lado''

En ese momento Tohka se sonrojo profundamente y empezó a recordar todo lo que hicieron hoy, como cuando ella quería matar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, ir al festival donde pudieron comer mucha comida o cuando consiguieron el peluche de pan. Ella se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentiría de pasar mas tiempo con el, entonces ella se prometido a si misma que lo protegería. Y Tohka emoezo a hablar.

-''Pero, no se nada''

-'' Te enseñare todo''

-''Necesitare un lugar donde quedarme''

-''Te dejare vivir conmigo''

-''¿y si sucede algo inesperado?''

-''Pensaremos en algo''

-''¿Enserio puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Enserio tengo permitido quedarme en este mundo?''

-''Si, nadie te detendrá, aparte ya te lo había dicho si tu no tuvieras permito estar en este mundo, yo menos'' termino dándole una gran sonrisa.

-''Tu eres el único que piensa así Goku, estoy segura que las mecha, y otras personas no querrán estar al lado de alguien tan peligrosa como yo''

-''Eso no importa, si la gente se niega a aceptarte, yo te aceptare aun mas'' declaro Goku, haciendo que esta sonriera y se sonrojara. -''Toma mi mano, es lo único que tienes que hacer''

Tohka estaba acercando lentamente su mano haca la de Goku, ya faltaban unos centimetros para tomar su mano. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedio. Los ojos de Tohka se abrieron de par en par y empujo el cuerpo de Goku tan fuerte como pudo. Goku fue tirado cuando se oyo un disparo.

-''¿Quien disparo eso?'' pregunto Origami que veía desde lejos, claramente ella no había sido y el tiro fue directamente a Goku.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y horror ... él lo vio ... vio el líquido rojo salpicando el pecho de Tohka mientras el mundo parece movimiento lento. Podía ver su dolor, los ojos que brillaban se volvían sin vida, sus lágrimas se derramaron por el aire, su voz que sonaba dolor, vomitaba sangre, la ropa limpia ahora estaba empapada en líquido rojo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo . Después de que todo sucediera, Tohka estaba en un montón de sangre cuando Goku la miró con los ojos llorosos. Dejó bajar la guardia ... se prometió a sí mismo que no lo haría de nuevo, pero aun así lo hizo.

-''¿Tohka?'' el la llamo. -''¡¿Tohka?!, ¡¿Tohka?!'' la seguia llamando, pero fue en vano, ella no respondio. -'' **¡** **TOHKA! NO, no, no, NOOO** '' Grito desesperadamente, mientra la tristeza y la ira lo llenaban. Grito tamn fuerte como pudo hasta que su vision quedo en blanco.

* * *

 **EN LA MENTE DE GOKU**

-''Yo ... no pude protegerla ... deje mi guardia abajo'' dijo Goku.

-'' **Asi es''** dijo una voz que Goku conocía y no escuchaba hace años.

-''Shenlong''

-'' **Sabias muy bien que aqui no existen las esferas del dragon, imagina que hubiera pasado si tampoco exstian en el otro mundo, que hubiera pasado con todos tus seres queridos Krillin, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks** '' al parecer el dragon estaba probando a Goku.

* * *

 **EN EL MUNDO REAL/ FRANXINUS**

-''Oh, no. La Princesa a sido asesinada'' dijo uno de los miembros de Ratatoskr. -''¿Que debemos hacer comandante?''

Kotori estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla mientras muestra un Goku roto que estaba gritando. Ya no era lo mismo. Podía ver las emociones negativas en sus ojos que estaban sin vida y estaban listas para estallar. Ella estaba cubriendo su boca con horror. Nunca había visto a Goku así. Le rompió el corazón verlo así. El hermano alegre y descuidado que tenía ... ya no era el mismo ...

-''¿Onii-chan?'' murmuro mientras lagrimas bajaban de su rostro.

* * *

 **CON GOKU**

Goku estaba gritando, mientras el que le disparo se reía maliciosamente. 'Si no puedo matarte, entonces la matare a ella' pensaba la persona. El piensa que no va a suceder nada. La persona a la que se le dijo que eliminara a Goku para causar la inversión de Tohka.

-''No te lo perdonare'' decia Goku.

Entonces las nubes cambiaron de blancas a negras, rayos empezaron caer, rafagas de viento brotaban del cuerpo de Goku, la tierra que estaba alrededor de Goku se agriaba y rocas empezaron a levitar para luego destruirse. Mientras Goku seguia llorando por la muerte de Tohka

La persona que mato a Tohka se sorprendio, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo

-''No te lo perdonare, como te atreves'' dijo Goku, mientras su pelo se erisaba y pardeaba a un color dorado.

 **Grr ... AAAAAAAARRGGH!**

Entonces un gran brillo dorado cubrió al Saiyajin y se extendió por todo el lugar dejando temporalmente ciegos a todos.

* * *

 **EN EL FRANXINUS**

-''¿Que es esa luz?'' dijo estupefacto uno de los tripulantes.

-''Onii-chan, ¿que esta pasando?'' dijo Kotori. -''¿Es .. un espíritu también?

Al desaparecer la luz todos se sorprendieron. El cabello de Goku había cambiado de negro a dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la persona que mato a Tohka, este se sorprendió y empezó a temblar de miedo al ver como lo miraba el Super Saiyajin.

* * *

 **EN LA MENTE DE GOKU**

-''Yo puedo arreglar todo'' decía Goku.

-'' **Bueno Goku, esta es la ultima vez que te ayudo, dime cuales sin tus deseos** '' dijo Shenlong seriamente dando a entender que enserio seria la ultima vez.

-''¿Enserio?'' pregunto Goku y Shenlong solo asintió. -''Bueno al primer deseo, quiero que le cambies los recuerdos a todos los que vieron esto''

-'' **Tu deseo a sido concedido** '' dijo después de un brillo escarlata se vio en sus ojos.

-''Para el segundo, quiero que revivas a Tohka''

-'' **Concedido, cual es tu ultimo deseo** ''

-''Y el tercero, quiero que me des una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas''

-'' **Listo Goku, ya me voy, como ya te dije esta sera la ultima vez que te ayudo. Así que no volverás a verme** '' termino de decir el dios dragón. Desapareciendo del lugar.

-''Gracias Shenlong''

* * *

 **EN EL FRANXINUS**

-''Goku, vamos a enviarte directo a Tohka, ella se volvió loca al ver que moriste'' dijo Kotori seriamente.

Goku sabia que esto se debía al deseo que había pedido. Solo siguió lo que dijo. Miro la pantalla y vio a Tohka con una espada gigante y larga. Estaba dando espadazos tratando de matar a alguien, al parecer esta persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Origami. En su nueva memoria, Origami trato de dispararle a Tohka, pero el la había empujado salvandola y el fue el asesinado en el proceso. **(** **NA: es solo un recuerdo, así que no se enojen).** Tohka estaba muy enojada, al ver como la persona que la había querido proteger había sido asesinada frente a ella. Tohka uso su vestido astral y cambio a de Sandaphon a Halvanhelev. Estaba intentando matar a Origami, pero su territorio la protegía de los ataques de Tohka, pero no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Kotori al igual que el resto de la tripulación habían visto que Goku había sido revivido por algún tipo de poder.

-''Kotori, envíame ahora''

Ella asintió y envió a Goku al campo de batalla.

* * *

 **EN LAS MONTAÑAS**

Goku estaba cayendo libremente hacia donde estaba Tohka, el había pensado que lo dejarían directamente con Tohka no enviarlo volando.

-''Bueno no importa'' dijo despreocupadamente.

El Saiyajin se acercaba lentamente hacia Tohka, que seguía intentando matar a Origami, donde a esta el territorio había perdido su fuerza dejándola muy herida.

-''¡Tohka!'' la llamo Goku.

-''¡¿G-Goku?'' dijo Tohka parando de lanzar los cortes, para luego dirigirse a Goku atrapándolo y abrazándolo en el proceso.

-''¿Goku?, ¿realmente eres tu?'' pidió que lo confirmara.

-''Por supuesto, Tohka , ¿Quien mas podría ser?'' le dijo burlonamente.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Tohka, cuando su furia había cambiado a felicidad y alivio. -''Pense que te había perdido''

-''No, todavia estoy aqui y en buena forma'' dijo Goku, el tambien estaba muy feliz de verla sana y salva. De repente el poder de Tohka se descontrolo y esta no sabia que hacer.

-''¡Perdi el control de Halanhelev! Necesito liberarlo en alguna parte''Explico.

Goku no quería mas peligro, así que solo podía hacer una cosa. -''No, no podemos a hacer eso''. Iba a poner en practica todo el entrenamiento que hizo con el juego de citas.

-''Tohka, besemonos'' dijo este inocentemente.

-''¿Que es un beso?, Muestramelo''

Entonces Goku acerco lentamente su cara hacia la de Tohka, para luego dar un tierno beso, al momento de besarse Goku vio una porción de un recuerdo de el besando a alguien y sellando sus poderes. La espada de Tohka se hizo pedazos y el vestido astral de Tohka empezó a desaparecer lentamente, mientras ambos bajaban lentamente hacia el suelo, al tocarlo el traje de Tohka había terminado de desaparecer y se separaron del beso. Goku estaba tratando de retroceder , pero Tohka no lo dejaba.

-''¿Que pasa Tohka'' pregunto inocentemente.

-''Quédate aquí, la gente me vera ...'' dijo muy avergonzada.

Goku la miro, solo para descubrir que estaba desnuda. Goku la abrazo con fuerza cubriéndola. -''Oh, lo siento''

-''Goku'' ella lo llamo.

-''¿Si?''

-''¿vamos a salir otra vez?''

-''Por supuesto, en cualquier momento'' le dijo su gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió alegremente, mientras se sonrojaba

* * *

Fin

Espero les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza. la verdad es que había estado muy ocupado y tenia exámenes y la feria de ciencia.

La escena de Goku hablando con Shenlong al igual que la persona de DEM atacando a Goku, están inspiradas en el Fanfic de Dimiel Drazuzil.

Bueno lo había estado pensando y decidí mostrarles los niveles de poder de la historia, recuerden que son solo mis cálculos personales. Por si creen que exagero.

 **-Miembros de AST: 60-90**

 **-Origami (sin armadura): 47, con armadura: 100**

 **-Tohka: 260 - 300, sin poder: 55-60**

 **-Kotori: (sin poder espiritual): 40, con poder: 200-250**

 **-Goku (1% conteniéndose): 8,000**

El poder que le puse a Origami es el mismo que tiene Chi-chi en el 23 torneo de las artes marciales.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola buenos días, me alegro de poder presentarles este nuevo capitulo al igual que por los comentarios, como siempre les pido perdon si me demoro en actualizar, ya que si lo hago es que no tuve tiempo libre._

 _-Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Me alegra mucho que te guste, y no te preocupes yo no pienso abandonar este fic, ya que este es de mis hobbies favoritos, saludos._

 _-juandanielquispeduran2: Estoy feliz que te haya gustado, no te preocupes claro que la voy a terminar, y actualizar lo mas rápido posible, saludos._

 _-Goku Black: Me alegra que te este gustando, me impresiona que enserio hayas creído que había muerto me causo un poco de gracia, saludos._

 _-sebkussj 3: Estoy feliz que te guste, yo sigo esperando el próximo cap de tu historia, saludos._

 _-Etherias Akatski833: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos._

 _-kiryu2016: Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por el comentario, viva el Goku x Tohka, saludos._

 _-The pro saiyan: Estoy feliz que te guste, gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, saludos._

 _-shadow dispenser: Hey thanks for the review, and y read your story **Date a Goku,** and I would like to read more, so please continue,, regards._

 _-Gersus: Muchas gracias amigo, si a mi también me hubiera gustado ver sus reacciones al pensar que Goku era un espíritu, pero aun es demasiado pronto para algo así, saludos._

 _Sin mas que decir empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 4: Tohka va a la escuela, un nuevo espiritu.

* * *

El día ya había terminado, el equipo de Ratatoskr se había llevado a Tohka para hacerle unos exámenes, Goku habia estado intentando ver a Tohka pero no lo dejaban. El Saiyajin se encontraba en la casa pensando en Tohka y lo que había pasado antes de, que Shenlong interviniera, para así prometerse a si mismo que ahora si nunca dejaría la guardia baja y esta vez si lo cumpliría.

Después de unos minutos de haber pensado en eso, el pelinegro decidió acostarse a dormir.

* * *

 **EN EL SUEÑO**

Estaba soñando, soñando algo diferente. Fragmentos de llamas se formaban y pronto desaparecieron, y revela a una persona. Para su sorpresa, vio a Kotori en kimono blanco. Ella tiene un par de cuernos que sobresalen de sus cintas. Las cintas también ganan patrones de flores de oro en ellos. Se ve mas joven de lo que es ahora. Goku se estremeció, se estremeció porque estaba llorando allí. El lugar estaba en llamas, se oían gritos por todas partes mientras sonaban las sirenas, indicando que hay espíritus cercanos.

-''¡Onii-chan! ¿Donde estas? ¡Onii-chan!'' Una Kotori mas joven lo llamaba, esperando a que apareciera. Goku estaba allí de pie, incapaz de hacer nada porque no puede moverse. Algo le impedía.

Afortunadamente, había otro él, de pie con el dedo medio y el índice en la frente. Goku se sorprendió al ver esto. -''¿Es esto ... un recuerdo?'' Se preguntó mientras observaba toda la escena.

Kotori se sorprendió de que su hermano apareciera de la nada. Pero lo que la sorprendía era lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, llevaba un Gi de color azul, una cinta de color blanca que ató alrededor de la cintura y las bandas de muñecas rojas. **(NA: Es el mismo** **que utiliza en GT).**

Lo que más notó fue su físico, ¡era majestuoso! Ella rompió de su pensamiento cuando Goku la llamó.

-''¡Kotori!'' Él la llamó mientras gritaba debido a los sonidos que se estaban formando a su alrededor. "¿¡Que pasó aquí!?" -preguntó, aterrorizado, mientras sostenía su hombro. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por alguien. Apareció una misteriosa figura envuelta en mosaicos.

-''¿Quien se supone que eres?'' pregunto la misteriosa figura.

-''¡Soy su hermano!, ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermanita?!'' pregunto Goku de forma seria.

-''Entonces, tu eres su hermano, ¿eh?'' contesto sonriendo. -''Bueno, pues, te digo lo que le hice''. La misteriosa figura dijo, en tono oscuro. "Le he dado un poder, un poder de un ser que los seres humanos llaman espíritus, somos seres que tienen una tremenda cantidad de energía espiritual, cada vez que aparecemos, hacemos un fenómeno que ustedes humanos llamaron terremoto espacial. Le di ese poder porque lo quiere'' El misterioso encubierto respondió, haciendo que Goku rechinara los dientes con frustración.

-''¡Kotori nunca quiso esto, ella nunca quiso algo que cause la destrucción! ¡Quiero que la devuelvas a como era antes, ahora!" Goku grito.

-''No puedo hacer eso, sólo una persona que puede hacer eso, pero el ya esta pasando al otro mundo'' dijo señalando a alguien que estaba tirado en el piso lleno de quemaduras agonizando, Goku se sorprendió y enfureció al ver esto, después de todo se trataba de su hermano pequeño Shido. -''Como el ya no me sirve te dejare el trabajo a ti''

-''Nii ...san'' dijo Shido con la voz temblorosa y levantando su mano hacia Goku, antes de morir. Goku con su frustración y la ira de ver a su hermano muerto empezó a liberar su ki, asustando al ser encubierto al sentir tanto poder, que en un intento desesperado susurro algo.

Entonces una clase de luz salio del cuerpo de Shido y entro al de Goku, el cual se sintió muy casado como si hubiera peleado contra un gran enemigo, tanto que casi cae inconsciente, la figura se rió al ver que el Saiyajin no logro hacerle algo y desapareció del lugar.

Kotori que vio esto corrió rápidamente hacia su Onii-chan mientras lloraba en medio de la llamas que ella misma había provocado, entonces se acerco lentamente hacia su Onii-chan para tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso, donde su ropa desapareció lentamente, Goku después de haber dado el beso levanto su mano con unas cintas color negro entregándoselas a Kotori las cuales ella tomo, y luego quedo dormida junto a su hermano.

 **FIN SUEÑO**

* * *

 **4 AM/ CASA ITSUKA**

Goku se acababa de despertar repentinamente por el extraño sueño que habia tenido, no estaba seguro si era un recuerdo un si enserio había sido algún sueño extraño.

-''Pero que sueño mas extraño, pero siento como si fuera un recuerdo ... Mmm, bueno no importa''dijo el Saiyajin despreocupadamente.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Cuando ya había bajado fue a mirar la alacena para tomar un ramen instantáneo, y comerlo.

* * *

 **1 SEMANA** **DESPUÉS**

Goku acababa de terminar de ir a la escuela, en este momentos se dirigía hacia su casa corriendo porque estaba lloviendo, unos segundos después el Saiyajin paro junto a un árbol de un templo.

Al momento de parar, una pequeña niña peli azul que tiene la apariencia de una niña de alrededor de 12 a 13 años de edad. Esta vestida con un abrigo verde con orejas de conejo. Estaba jugando a saltar en los charcos, pero de un momento a otro esta cayo de cara, Goku al ver esto fue hacia ella ayudándola a levantar y entregarle la marioneta que se la había caído.

-''Gracias a dios, ¿Estas bien?'' dijo Goku algo preocupado por la chica y dándole su típica sonrisa, pero después se dio cuenta de algo su ki no era normal ella era un espíritu.

La chica solo levanto la mirada para sonrojarse un poco y apartándose rápidamente del pelinegro.

-''Por favor ... no me toques'' decía la pequeña niña aun en el piso, con algo de temor. -''Por favor no me hagas daño''

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE/ SECUNDARIA RAIZEN**

Las clases aun no habían comenzado. Goku estaba en el colegio como de costumbre, mientras varias chicas estaban alrededor de el, lo mas raro de todo es que no solo eran de su salón sino de varios mas, Goku solo reía de manera nerviosa por todas las preguntas que le hacían.

-''Goku-kun, ¿Tienes novia?'' dijo una chica.

-''Goku-kun, ¿quieres salir conmigo'' decían varia chicas.

-''Buenos dias, chicos'' dijo Tamae-sensei, que acababa de llegar del salón, en eso todas las chicas que tenían rodeado a Goku se fueron a sus asientos o a sus salones. -''Hoy les tengo una sorpresa, tenemos a una estudiante nueva''

 _(Muchas gracias, Tamae-sensei. Me has salvado una vez mas de esas chicas)_ pensaba Goku muy agradecido de que haya aparecido Tamae-sensei.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió.

-''Me voy a transferir a esta escuela hoy, mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka, mucho gusto'' dijo la hermosa chica de pelo color noche.

Usando un uniforme de preparatorio, Tohka entro con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Frente a esta belleza que podría causar que los ojos dolieran solo con mirarla, la clase se volvió ruidosa de nuevo.

Ignorando las miradas Tohka tomo un pedazo de tiza y con una pobre escritura escribió ' _Tohka'._ Luego asintió para si misma como si estuviera satisfecha.

Goku y Origami se sorprendieron al ver que era Tohka, después de todo Goku no la había podido ver por los exámenes que le estaban haciendo, y Origami nunca pensó en llegar a verla en la escuela.

-''Hola, Tohka'' dijo el Saiyajin muy alegremente, al por fin poder ver a su amiga.

Tohka al escuchar su nombre se voltea rápidamente, y su sonrisa se hace aun mas grande. -'' ¡Goku!, te extrañe mucho'' luego llamo el nombre del Saiyajin en voz alta, y salto justo al lado del asiento de Goku.

Una vez mas Goku se convirtió en el centro de atención de la clase.

Murmullo, murmullo. De todas partes, teorías de su relación y celos de varios estudiantes, se podían escuchar.

-''Hey, Tohka, ¿Por que estas aqui?'' pregunto en voz baja curioso Goku.

-'Nn, los examines y esas cosas terminaron ... resulta que mas del 99% de mi poder a desparecido'' siguiendo el ejemplo de Goku, Tohka hablo en voz baja. -'' Bueno ... termino bien para mi. Ya no causo que el mundo llore por existir''

-''Me alegro mucho, Tohka'' dijo con su gran sonrisa sonrojandola. -''yo también te extrañe''

Luego, inmediatamente ... Tohka movió su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-''¿Eh?'' dijo Goku confundido al ver una pluma pasarle en frente a una velocidad considerable. Entonces Goku miro también a la derecha, y allí, aun en la postura como si acabara de lanzar la pluma, estaba Origami con una mirada seria.

Tohka y Origami. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-''Nn ... ¿Por que demonios estas aquí?'' dijo Tohka.

-''Esa es mi linea'' respondió Origami.

De inmediato la situación se volvió critica.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las 2 parecía que quisieran luchar aquí.

Pero después de todo. Un lado habia perdido su poder, y el otro no tenia su equipo.

-''¡B-Bien! ¡Basta! ¡vamos a terminar esto ahora! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No peleen!'' dijo Tamae-sensei muy alterada, que de alguna manera evito que pasara a una batalla.

Sin embargo ...

-''El asiento de Yatogami-san, sera ...'' Tamae-sensei no termino al ser interrumpida por Tohka.

-''No hace falta ... Muévete'' dijo Tohka, lanzando una mirada penetrante a la estudiante junto Goku ... al lado puesto de Origami.

-''E-eeek'' ante esa presión, la estudiante cayo de su silla.

-''Nn ... gracias'' diciendo esto, Tohka se sentó tranquilamente, y miro a Goku. Pero al hacerlo no se encontró con la de Goku sino con la de Origami.

Las 2 se miraron en silencio.

Goku estaba muy feliz de que Tohka pudiera seguir viviendo en este mundo. También se encuentra muy agradecido de que Kotori y su tripulación que habían hecho mucho.

Ademas, sinceramente se sintió aliviado de que Tohka no haya matado a Origami.

* * *

 **MAS TARDE ESE** **DÍA**

-''Goku, hornee algo llamado galletas'' Dijo Tohka, muy feliz. Mientras que entraba al salón con las galletas.

Goku que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, volteo la cabeza rápidamente hacia Tohka, y sonrió felizmente al verla tan alegre.

-''Oh, Hola Tohka'' dijo Goku saludándola.

-''Todos en la clase de cocina me ayudaron a hacerlas, y este es el resultado'' dijo Tohka poniendo las galletas en el puesto de Goku. El Saiyajin al verlas empezó a babear, ya que se veían muy ricas. -''Pruebalas, por favor''

-''Claro, que si'' dijo Goku a punto de tomar unas galletas. Mientras todos lo chicos veían con celos a Goku ya que una hermosa chica le estaba ofreciendo galletas.

Entonces Origami entro al salón con el mismo delantal que Tohka, y se dirige directamente hacia Goku, con una caja de galletas.

-''Tu ... ¿Que haces aquí?'' dijo Tohka moviendo sus brazos como se de puños se tratara, amenazando a Origami. -''¡¿Estas buscando pelea?! Ten cuidado, Goku''

-''Lo siento'' dijo esta dando una reverencia. -''Aunque se que una disculpa no es suficiente''

Goku y Tohka la miraron con desconcierto puesto que no sabían a que se refería.

-'¿'Por que la super genio, se esta disculpando con Goku-kun. En su primer día de vuelta?'' dijo una chica a sus amigas.

-''¿Sera que tal vez la amenazo con algo?'' dijo una muy dudosa.

-''Claro que no, Goku-kun no es de ese tipo de persona, el es muy inocente'' respondió la otra muy segura.

-''Claro que acepto tus disculpas, pero ... ¿Por que te disculpas?'' dijo Goku confundido. Entonces se puso a pensar lo que había pasado ese día, logrando recordar que cambio su memoria y que Origami lo había herido de muerte. -''Ahh, Ya me acorde. Pero, todo salio bien. Así que levanta tu cabeza'' le dijo cono su gran sonrisa.

Origami al escuchar eso levanto su cabeza, y luego tomo a Goku de la corbata y acercándolo a ella. Tohka se altero demasiado al ver tal escena pues no quería ver a Origami cerca de Goku.

-''Pero no me puedes engañar, estoy segura que habías muerto ese día'' le susurro Origami a Goku.

-''¡Hey! ¡no toques a Goku!'' grito muy alterada Tohka al ver a Origami tomando a Goku de la corbata.

-''Recibí información de que tu estabas aquí, pero, ¿Por que sigues aquí?''

-''Eso no es de tu incumbencia'' le respondió Tohka. -''Ahora, ignórala y prueba mis galletas, Goku''

-''Si quieres galletas, he horneado algunas para ti'' dijo poniendo la caja de galletas enfrente de Goku.

-''No interfieras, Goku se va a comer mis galletas''

Sin embargo Origami ni siquiera se inmuto. Su expresión no cambio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-''La que interfieres eres tu, debería irte de inmediato''

-''¿Que estas diciendo? llegas después, y actúas toda importante y poderosa''

-''El orden en que llegamos no importa, no puedo permitirte que lo hagas ingerir tus galletas''

-''¿Que dijiste?''

-'' No te lavaste las manos lo bastante bien. Ademas mientras estabas horneando te ahogaste mientras la harina subía de trigo, causando que estornudaras 3 veces. Eso es inusualmente poco higiénico''

-''¿Que?'' como si hubiera sido metida en un vació, los ojos de Tohka daban vueltas.

Por alguna razón, en el momento en que Origami termino de hablar, los estudiantes varones de alrededor comenzaron a ponerse muy ruidosos y emocionados. Todas la miradas se postraron en las galletas de Tohka.

Pero Tohka no estaba en un estado para poder notar toda esa atención; Tohka apretó su puño.

-''Go-Goku, es fuerte, asi que todo eso esta bien para el''

-''No pareces ser consciente de los problemas de las consecuencias ... Ademas, te equivocaste en la cantidad de ingredientes. No creas que por saltarse partes de la receta, puedan ser contadas como terminadas''

Cuando Origami dijo eso, Tohka fruncio el ceño, y miro a Origami y sus propias galletas.

-''Que ... ¿Por que no dijiste nada cuando estábamos en la clase?''

-''No es mi deber señalarlo ... En cualquier caso, las probabilidades de que mis galletas lo satisfagan son obviamente altas''

-''¡C-callate! No hay forma que las galletas de alguien como tu puedan ser deliciosas'' Grito Tohka mientras sus ojos giraban a una velocidad increíble. Tomo una galleta de la caja de Origami, y la puso en su boca.

Y entonces se oyeron los crujidos cuando empezó a masticarla.

-''Fuaa...'' sus mejillas se tornaron del color de las flores de cerezo, mientras su rostro tenia una expresión de éxtasis. Parecía que la galleta estaba deliciosa.

Pero Tohka rápidamente cambia su expresión sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza.

-''Fu-fuun. No fue mucho. Si tus galletas son así, entonces las mías deben ser aun mas deliciosas''

-''Eso es muy poco probable. Deberías simplemente admitir tu derrota''

-''¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!''

-''Vamos chicas no se peleen, y mejor comamos las galletas'' dijo Goku deteniendo a las 2, ya que quería probar las galletas.

-''Nn ... entonces Goku, ¿que galletas quieres comer?''pregunto Tohka.

-''¿Eh?'' Entonces Tohka y Origami ambas extendieron sus cajas llenas de galletas.

-''¿Bien, Goku?''

Tanto Tohka como Origami tenían destellos en sus ojos que podrían perforar y atrapar a un enemigo, y mientras miraban a Goku , una gota se sudor comenzó a bajar a por su mejilla.

De alguna manera era una atmósfera que sin importar cual escogiera, seria asesinado.

Entonces Goku tomo can ambas manos una galleta, y se las puso en la boca al mismo tiempo.

-''WOW, ambas están muy ricas'' dijo el Saiyajin.

Tohka y Origami miraron a Goku.

-''¡Hmph! se comía la mía un poco mas rápido'' dijo Tohka en señal de victoria.

-''La mía fue 0.02 segundos mas rápida''

Esas palabras fueron dichas exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-''Un extraño me dio estas galletas, ¿Quieres una?'' dijo Tonomachi que había parecido en la puerta del salón. -''Mi novia no puede comer después de todo'' dijo mostrando su celular. y todo el mundo lo miraba desconcertadamente.

* * *

 **MAS TARDE ESE DIA**

Goku se encontraba corriendo a su casa por la lluvia, utilizando su maleta como sombrilla. El Saiyajin bajo las escaleras de un puente y vio e mismo templo donde había visto a la linda chica con un abrigo verde y orejas de conejo, Goku paro en seco al sentir el ki de la chica, y se quedo mirando el templo unos segundos. Entonces Goku siguió su camino a casa, sin darle importancia a la chica.

Al momento de irse un bonito muñeco color blanco se asomo por un árbol.

Unos minutos habían pasado, y el Saiyajin ya había llegado a casa. Entro y se quito sus zapatos.

-''Estoy en casa'' grito Goku. -'' Kotori, voy a tomar una ducha''

El pelinegro estaba en el baño ya desnudo preparándose para bañarse. Goku abrió la puerta de la ducha y se sorprendió, hay parada bañándose se encontraba la figura de una chica, pero, ¿Por que Tohka estaba en su casa y bañándose?. Es lo único que pudo pensar el Saiyajin.

Tohka se sonrojo fuertemente al ver esos bien formados músculos de Goku, era como si hubieran sido esculpidos por un dios, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños estaban en su punto perfecto. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Goku y se sonrojo tanto que parecía una tomate. Dejando eso de lado Tohka lanzo un fuerte puño hacia el rostro de Goku, el cual salio volando chocando con la pared del baño.

* * *

 **EN LA SALA**

-''Oye Kotori, ¿por que Tohka esta aquí?'' Goku que estaba medio desnudo. pregunto tranquilamente a Kotori, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-''Oh, Onii-chan. Bienvenido de vuelta'' dijo Kotori alegremente sacando su chupa chups de su boca, y sonrojándose al instante, al ver el cuerpo de su Onii-chan.

-''Oh, gracias'' respondió. -''Pero no contestaste la pregunta''

-''Se ha decidido que ella va a estar viviendo aquí por ahora''

-''Si, pero ¿Por que?''

-''Hay una razón para esto, Goku'' dijo Reine que estaba en la cocina con una taza en la mano.

-''¿Reine-san?¿Que esta haciendo?''

-''Lo siento, creo que utilice demasiada azúcar'' dijo Reine que haba echado azúcar hasta el tope de la taza.

-''No te preocupes por eso''

Momentos después Goku, Kotori y Reine estaban sentados en el comedor hablando sobre el porque Tohka esta viviendo con ellos.

-''¿El postratamiento de Tohka?'' dijo confundido Goku.

-''Si'' respondió Reine. -'' Después de darle un beso, sellaste sus poderes espirituales. Ahora existe un vinculo invisible entre los 2, conocido como _pase_ _''_ dijo señalando una taza llena de cubos de azúcar y otra con café.

( _Con que ese es el poder que he sentido dentro mio. Es el poder de Tohka. Debería entrenarlo un poco)_ pensó Goku, y asintió diciendo que había entendido.

-''Pero, aun tengo una duda, ¿Por que puedo sellarlos?''

-''No lo sabemos'' dijo Kotoria seriamente. -''lo supimos a través de unos análisis realizados por Ratatoskr''

-''¿Puedo volver a nuestro tema principal?'' interrumpió Reine. -'''Cuando su estado mental se vuelve inestable, existe la posibilidad de que los poderes sellados en tu interior vuelvan a ella. Estadisticamente hablando, Tohka esta mas a gusto cuando esta contigo. Hasta que un hogar dedicado especialmente a espiritus se construya, es mejor que ella este aquí''

-''¿Es así?''

-''Ademas, esto se puede llamar una parte de tu entrenamiento'' dijo Kotori.

-''¿Aun hay mas entrenamiento por hacer?'' dijo pensando que ya había acabado el entrenamiento. -''¿No me dijiste que ya había sellado los poderes de Tohka?'' pero en ese mismo instante recordó a la chica que encontró en el templo, y ella también era un espíritu.

-''¿Quien dijo que Tohka era el único espíritu?''

-''Exactamente, hemos recibido varios informes de otros organismos especiales causando destrozos distintos a Tohka. Goku necesitamos que sigas conversando con los espíritus por nosotros. Tenemos que seguir mejorando tu capacidad de conversación con las chicas para ese fin''

-''Ya veo, pero, ¿Por que no me dijeron que Tohka iba a vivir aquí?''

Tohka que había escuchado la ultima parte que dijo Goku se puso un poco triste.

-''Goku, ¿No te gusta que viva aquí contigo?'' dijo en un tono triste.

-''Todo lo contrario Tohka, eso me pone muy feliz'' le dijo con su gran sonrisa, haciendo que pusiera una muy alegre cara y sonrojandola.

Después de lo acontecido con la explicación del porque Tohka se quedo a vivir con Goku, este se había ido a su cuarto para hacer tareas, pero este fue interrumpido por Kotori que lo llamaba.

-''Goku, ¡Se quemo el bombillo del baño!'' grito Kotori. -''¡Ve y cámbiala, ahora!''

-''Okay, dame un segundo''

El Saiyajin estaba caminando hacia el baño, con un bombillo en su mano.

-''Es muy mandona cuando esta en su modo comandante'' dijo Goku al aire. -''aunque siempre he estado haciendo todos estos quehaceres de todos modos'' termino abriendo la puerta del baño.

Entonces se encontró a Tohka haciendo sus necesidades en el baño, este se sorprendió, pero en ningún momento se puso nervioso.

-''¿Tohka?''

Tohka tiro el papel higiénico a la cara de Goku que lo esquivo fácilmente, pero el ataque no termino ahí, Tohka lanzo un puño a la cara de Goku que des concentrado lo recibió. Dejándolo en el suelo.

-''Cierra la maldita puerta'' grito Tohka.

-''Creo que te pasas. Que patético'' dijo Kotori que había aparecido cuando Tohka cerro la puerta.

-''Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Cierto?''

-''Te dije que estarías en entrenamiento, ¿no? ... No importa lo que pase, debes mantener la calma y hacer lo que hay que hacer'' dijo Kotori, mientras la puerta del baño se abría mostrando a Tohka.

-''Lo siento, Tohka'' dijo Goku un poco confundido por la situación.

-''Te perdono, así que podrías darme eso'' dijo señalando el papel.

Momentos después, el Saiyajin estaba lavando los platos después de la cena.

-''Goku, el baño esta listo. Ve tu primero'' dijo Kotori que entraba a la cocina.

Goku al recordar las cosas sucedidas como encontrarse a Tohka bañándose, o haciendo sus necesidades. Decidió decirle a Kotori que fuera ella primero.

-''No te preocupes por mi. Puedes ir tu primero'' dijo Goku. -''Dejare que uses esto'' termino mostrando una pequeña caja para tener un baño de burbujas. _(Kotori nunca dejaría que alguien se le adelantara ante un baño de burbujas.)_ pensó Goku, no queriéndose arriesgarse a encontrarse a Tohka desnuda.

Kotori que estaba temblando resistiendo las ganas de tomar el baño de burbujas, respondió. -''¿O-oh?, ve tu y disfrútalas'' dijo mientras se pellizcaba una mano, para evitar la tentación de tomar el baño de burbujas.

En ese momento Tohka entro a la sala, sorprendiendo a Goku, que ella no estuviera en el baño.

-''¿Tohka? ¿No estabas tomando un baño?''

-''¿Mmm? ¿de que estas hablando?'' pregunto Tohka.

El Saiyajin al ver que Tohka no estaba en el baño, decidió ir a bañarse.

Ahora en baño, Goku lo disfrutaba tranquilamente en la tina. ( _Salve a Tohka, pero, ¿realmente podre salvar a las demás?. No, no, no, claro que lo haré. Esta vez no dejare mi guardia abajo)._ Pero un extraño sonido interrumpió los pensamientos del pelinegro. Volteando a ver la puerta de la ducha, vio la silueta de Tohka. ( _¿Así que esto es lo que estabas planeando, Kotori?)._ Pero el Saiyajin se mantuvo tranquilo, ante la situación.

Entonces, Tohka abrió rápidamente la puerta y saltando a la tina, entrando en ella con un gran chapuzon de agua, y levantando la mirada viendo al Saiyajin, y asustándose en el proceso. Tohka al ver a Goku tan tranquilo lo tomo de los hombros y lo empezó a ahogar en la tina.

-''¡Calmate Tohka!'' intentaba decir Goku debajo del agua.

-''¡Monstruo! ¡Quédate ahí abajo!''

Kotori que veía todo desde afuera de la ducha, tenia una cara de shock. -''No, no hay caso''

Goku antes de irse a dormir, estaba en la habitación de Kotori contándole una historia para dormir, que aunque Kotori ya tuviera 13 años, le encantaba la historia que su Onii-chan le contaba. Y aunque Kotori no lo sabia, Tohka estaba escuchando todo desde atrás de la puerta.

-''Bueno, ¿donde nos habíamos quedado?'' pregunto Goku a Kotori.

-''Cuando el torneo de artes marciales iba a comenzar'' respondió.

-''Cierto ya me acorde. Entonces Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Lunch, Oolong y Puar se encontraron nuevamente 3 años después de que Goten matara a Piccoro Daimaku. Después de su reencuentro se preocuparon porque no había llegado nadie, de repente Goten aparece con unas vestimentas raras haciendo que todos se sorprendan de lo tan grande que ha crecido (al principio, no le creían de que él era Goten). Pero seguían sin llegar sus otros amigos, y justo antes de que se terminen las inscripciones del torneo de las artes marciales, Goten sintió sus presencias y dijo "Ya llegaron". Y justo llegaron Yamcha, Krillin, Chaoz y Tienshinhan (a una velocidad increíble), alcanzando inscribirse'' Goku empezó a contarle sobre el torneo numero 23 de las artes marciales, solo que se cambio su nombre por el de su hijo para que Kotori no sospechara. -''Al día siguiente, Goten y sus amigos entraron al gimnasio para empezar la pre-eliminares, donde Goten se encuentra por primera vez con Piccolo Jr. Pero el había utilizado otro nombre, espera me acuerdo, ahh si, era Majunia, Piccoro se hizo llamar Majunia, pero una mujer muy linda apareció tocándole el hombro a Goten, haciendo que el se volteara a verla y el dijo: Hola, Goten. Dejándolo muy confundido ya que no sabia quien era, pero todos sus amigos lo miraban con envidia, pero como Goten no sabia quien era solo dijo: ¿Quien eres? y ella se enojo mucho y luego se fue. Luego de eso las pre-eliminares comenzaron. Sabes Kotori mejor nos saltamos esta parte, ¿que te parece?'' dijo Goku y ella asintió.

-''Bueno, entonces Goten, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Tao PaiPai, la anónima, Shen, y Piccoro pasaron a la fase final del torneo. La primer pelea fue entre Tenshinhan y Tao PaiPai, la cual gano Tien. Después fue Goten contra la anónima, y Goten gano y también se entero que ella era Chi-chi la hija de Ox-satan y que el le había prometido casarse, y decidió casarse con ella después del torneo. Luego fueron Krillin y Piccoro, Piccoro gano fácilmente. La siguiente pelea fue entre Yamcha y Shen, la cual gano Shen de una manera muy graciosa. Ya después de que pasaran esas peleas, Goten y Tien pelearon, con Goten contra Tien, ellos pelean y se dan cuenta que han mejorado mucho. Pero Goku hace mejores movimientos y no parece estar cansado. En eso Tien decide utilizar una de sus nuevas técnicas, con la cual se multiplico en 4, Goten deja ciego un momento a Tien, y empezó a decirle todas sus debilidades: Confías mucho en tus ojos, y Al dividirte en 4 también dividiste tu fuerza y velocidad. Para luego golpear fuertemente a los 4 y sacarlos del ring. Asi ganando la pelea'' Goku iba a seguir contando su historia, pero Kotori se había quedado dormida. _(Que mal y justo en la mejor parte)_ pensó Goku, que luego apago la luz del cuarto de su hermanita y salio para encontrarse con Tohka que se había quedado dormida en la puerta de la habitación al escuchar parte de la historia, el Saiyajin la cargo y la dejo durmiendo en su cuarto.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE/ SECUNDARIA RAIZEN/ HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

-''Goku, es hora del almuerzo'' dijo una hermosa chica de pelo color noche, Tohka, acercando su puesto y poniéndolo al lado derecho de Goku. Y Goku solo la miro con una sonrisa.

De repente otro puesto se acerca por el lado izquierdo de Goku, este voltea y ve a Origami fulminando a Tohka con la mirada.

-''¿Que quieres tu? déjanos solos'' dijo Tohka.

-''Lo mismo digo'' respondió Origami.

-''Chicas, ¿Por que no mejor almorzamos juntos?'' interrumpió Goku evitando una probable pelea, mientras sacaba su caja de almuerzo, y Tohka y Origami se sentaban haciendo lo mismo.

El Saiyajin y la espíritu abrieron al mismo tiempo sus cajas, y Orgami frunció el ceño al ver que tenían la misma comida. Goku suspiro con un poco de tristeza puesto que esa poca comida no lo iba a satisfacer, pero también recordó que le habían dicho que no se podían enterar que Tohka vivía con el y se invento una excusa.

-''¿Que pasa? Tus pequeños ojos de cachorro no harán que te de algo'' dijo Tohka, al ver como Origami veía su comida.

-''¿Que esta ... pasando?'' pregunto Orgami.

-''Bueno, compramos la comida en la misma tienda hoy. Dio la casualidad que me encontré con Tohka'' dijo inventado una excusa.

-''Mentira'' respondió Orgami, levantando la tapa de la caja de Goku. -''Tu compraste esta caja hace 154 días en una tienda de descuento frente a la estación por 1580 yenes y la has usado desde entonces. No era un almuerzo pre-embasado''

-''¿Como sabes todo eso? yo ni siquiera me acuerdo del precio''

-''Eso no importa ahora''

-''¿De que están hablando?'' pregunto Tohka. -''No me dejen fuera''

-''Hey Itsuka, mi novia necesita algunos consejos de moda'' dijo Tonomachi que apareció de un momento a otro. -''Una enfermera, una sacerdotisa, o una sirvienta. ¿Cual eliges?''

Goku al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, se puso una mano en el mentón pensando en cual escoger, pero dejo de darle importancia, diciendo.

-''El de sirvienta o escoge tu'' respondió Goku.

-''Una sirvienta, ¿huh?, ¡Entendido!'' dijo para luego irse del lugar.

Goku empezó a sudar frió por las incomodas miradas que le estaban dando Tohka y Origami, para su suerte esas miradas pararon cuando una alarma sonó.

 _ **Un terremoto espacial se ha detectado en la zona. Este no es un simulacro.**_

Origami al escuchar la alarma se paro rápidamente y se fue del lugar.

-''¡Todos! ¡Es una alerta de terremoto espacial! ¡Evacuen de inmediato'' dijo una muy alterada Tamae-sensei que entraba al salón junto con Reine. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al refugio.

En el camino al refugio, Goku y Reine se quedaron atrás del grupo, para poder hablar.

-''¿Vamos a dejar a Tohka aquí?'' pregunto Goku.

-''Si'' respondió Reine. -''Con sus poderes sellados, no es mas que una chica humana. Por otra parte, no queremos arriesgarnos al exponerla a las continuas batallas, entre los espíritus y las AST''

-''¡Hey, Itsuka-kun, Yatogami-san, Murasame-sensei usted tambien! ¡Si no se apuran en ir al refugio estarán en peligro!'' gritaba Tamae-sensei.

-''Sensei, cuide de Tohka por favor'' dijo Goku tomando las manos de Tamae y Tohka, y uniéndolas.

-''Bueno, por supuesto me ocupare de ella'' respondió.

-''¿Goku?''

-''Tohka, tengo algo importante que hacer'' dijo Goku. -''Por favor, sigue a la Sensei al refugio''

-''P-Pero...''

-''Estare bien, nos vemos''termino Goku, corriendo junto con Reine.

-''¡Hey, Itsuka-kun! ¡Y usted también Murasame-sensei! ¡¿Adonde van!'' grito Tamae-sensei.

* * *

 **EN EL** **FRANXINUS**

-''Ya llegaron.'El terremoto espacial acaba de suceder'' dijo señalando la pantalla, que muestra un gran cráter. -''No es tan grande esta vez''

-''Me gustaría decir que tuvimos suerte, pero Hermit siempre ha sido así'' dijo Kannazuki.

-''¿Hermit?'' pregunto Goku.

-''Es el nombre de este espíritu'' dijo Kotori, y la pantalla hizo un zoom, mostrando a una pequeña chica con un abrigo color verde y orejas de conejo. -''Los registros indican que tiene una naturaleza tranquila y dócil''

Goku se sorprendió al instante al darse cuenta que es la misma chica que vio el otro día, que estaba lloviendo.

-''Yo conozco a esa chica'' dijo Goku.

-''¿Que has dicho?'' pregunto Kotori.

-''La conocí después de la escuela en un templo anteayer''

-''No se han detectado perturbaciones espirituales en el ultimo tiempo'' dijo Kannazuki.

-''Entonces es el mismo caso que el de Tohka, ¿huh?''

-''El AST esta en marcha, ha comenzado el ataque'' dijo uno de los tripulantes''

Entonces en la pantalla aparecieron varios miembros de AST contando a Origami, que estaban atacando al espíritu, que simplemente se dedicaba a esquivar y huir, sin dar una pizca de querer atacar.

-''¿Todas esas para ir contra una niña? que cobardes'' dijo Goku.

-''Al AST no le importa la apariencia del objetivo''

-''Pero ella esta tratando de escapar''

-''Mientras ella sea un espíritu no mostraran misericordia''

-''Kotori, yo quiero salvarla''

-''Ese es el hermano que conozco'' dijo Kotori con una sonrisa. -''Todos prepárense para el nivel de captura''

-''Entendido'' dijeron todos al unisono.

-''Pues bien vamos a empezar nuestra guerra/cita''

* * *

 **EN UN EDIFICIO**

-''Hermit, ha entrado en un edificio'' dijo la capitana de AST. -''AST, esperen hasta que el objetivo salga''

Goku que habia entrado al edificio estaba buscando a Hermit, en lo que al parecer era un centro comercial

-''Hermit vino aquí, ¿verdad?'' se pregunto a si mismo Goku, mientras se concentraba para sentir el ki de Hermit.

-'' _Si, eso muestra nuestro análisis''_ dijo Kotori por el auricular. -'' _El AST no debería atacar por un tiempo''_

Goku que había volteado la cabeza a un lado para revisar el lugar donde estaba, la volvió a girar en su posición original, sorprendiéndose al ver una marioneta blanca en su cara.

-'' _¿Has venido a intimidar a Yoshinon también''_ dijo la marioneta, que estaba boca abajo. Goku miro hacia arriba y vio a la pequeña chica sosteniendo la marioneta. -''¿ _Oh?, pensé que me resultabas familiar, ¿Pero quien hubiera pensado que era le pervertido con suerte?''_

-''¿Pervertido?'' dijo confundido. Pero antes de decir algo mas Kotori lo interrumpió.

-'' _Goku, espera un poco''_ dijo Kotori mirando la pantalla con las siguientes respuestas:

 **\- 1. Hola encantado de conocerte de nuevo. ¿Como te va?**  
 **→Un saludo sincero.**

 **\- 2. ¿Un pervertido con suerte? ¡¿Un pervertido con suerte?!**  
 **→Oportunidad de agregar una broma.**

 **\- 3. ¡Ha! No se que quieres decir, solo soy un extraño que pasaba por aquí.**  
 **→Con enfoque desafiante.**

-''Todos hagan sus decisiones'' dijo Kotori a todo Franxinus.

-''¿Que? Obviamente es la numero 2'' dijo Kannazuki. -''En los simuladores de citas, a las chicas les encantan los bromistas. Es la única opción''

-''Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabemos de su personalidad, ¿eso no es algo peligroso?'' dijo alguien. -''Creo que la 1 es la mejor opción''

-''Hermit, rara vez ataca a los humanos. Debemos desafiarla y tomar la numero 3'' dijo otro.

-''Goku, elige la 3'' le dijo Kotori a Goku.

-''¿Enserio, con esa?''

-''Por supuesto, tu amigo es el modelo perfecto''

-''Tonomachi, huh'' dijo Goku resignándose, entonces se paro del suelo donde estaba escondido. -''¡Ha! No se que quieres decir, solo soy un extraño que pasaba por aquí'' dijo haciendo una pose como las de su amigo y sonando desafiante.

El muñeco y la chica lo miraron, hasta que el muñeco se empezó a reír a carcajadas por la actitud del Saiyajin.

-''Onii-san, ¿estas tratando de ser gracioso? Nadie actúa así hoy en día'' le dijo el muñeco.

-''Me alegro que te haya gustado'' dijo con una sonrisa. -''Soy, Itsuka Goku, ¿Quien eres tu?''

-''Oh, mi error. ¿Como pude olvidar la presentación de Yoshinon?'' dijo la marioneta sorprendida de olvidar presentarse. -''El nombre se Yoshinon es Yoshinon. El linda, ¿no es así?, ¿no es así?''

-''Si, es muy linda, pero, ¿ese es tu nombre amiguito, o el de ella?''

-'' _Goku, el estado de animo del espíritu esta bajando en picada. ¿Que demonios le has dicho?'' dijo Kotori._

 _-''_ ¿Huh?, Solo le pregunte, porque esta usando la venti-venti, ¿como era?, a si la ventriloquia para hablar'' respondió Goku.

-''No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, Goku. ¿Que es esa _ventriloquia?''_ dijo la marioneta de forma sádica, mientras su ojo descubierto brillaba de color rojo.

-'' _Goku, puedes averiguar eso después. En primer lugar debes animarla''_

-''Oh, ya entiendo. Yoshinon es Yoshinon, ¿Verdad?''

-''Por dios Goku, eres un chico travieso'' dijo la marioneta cambiando drasticamente su tono. -''¿Y bien que quieres?''

-''Esto es un poco repentino, pero, ¿irías conmigo a una cita?''

* * *

 **EN EL REFUGIO**

-''¿Realmente es tan peligroso hay afuera?'' pregunto Tohka a Tamae-sensei, mientras estaba sentada al lado de un grupo de 3 amigas.

-''Es algo mas que peligroso. ¡Hay un terremoto espacial!''

-''¿Yatogami-san no sabes que es un terremoto espacial?'' pregunto una de las chicas, que tiene el pelo rubio.

-''Es una chica mimada'' dijo otra, con el pelo castaño.

-''Asqueroso''respondió la otra, con el pelo azul.

-''Tamae-sensei, si afuera es tan peligros, ¿adonde pudo haber ido Goku?'' pregunto Tohka.

-''Yo tampoco lo se''

-''Goku'' dijo Tohka muy preocupada.

-''Yatogami-san parece una damisela en apuros'' dijo la rubia.

-''¿Debería llamarla Tohka-chan?'' pregunto la castaña.

-''T-todo estará bien, Yatogami-san'' dijo Tamae-sensei. -''Murasame-sensei esta con el'' termino volteando a ver a Tohka, pero para su sorpresa ella se había ido.

* * *

 **A LAS AFUERAS DEL EDIFICIO**

-''¿Permiso para atacar?'' pregunto Origami.

-''No por el momento. Nos enfrentamos a Hermit, la cobarde''respondió la capitana. ''No podemos darnos el lujo de ir rompiendo cosas por todos lados. las circunstancias son diferentes a cuando peleamos contra la Princesa ... Es extraño, ¿no es así? No importa por donde lo mire, hay una chica que se transfirió a la clase que se parece a la Princesa. A pesar de ello, no se han detectado espíritus. No hay nada sospechoso sobre su árbol genealógico, tampoco. Me pregunto que esta pasando''

* * *

 **DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO**

-''¿Que piensas tu?, Goku-kun'' pregunto la marioneta, mientras estaba encima de un un castillo de tubos de acero, para niños pequeños. -''¿No es genial? ¿Yoshinon no se ve genial?''

-''Si, te ves genial'' dijo dando un pulgar arriba. -''Pero, podría ser peligroso''

Entonces Yoshinon, empezó a cambiar de pie continuamente, mostrando su gran equilibrio, pero de un momento a otro esta se tambaleo cayendo encima de Goku, que había ido a evitar que cayera al piso, pero no solo evito que cayera sino que también, sus labios juntos con los del Saiyajin se unieran en un beso.

-''Uh ... Ehh'' mientras su rostro miraba hacia arriba, Goku dejo escapar ese sonido. Y por alguna razón le dolían los dientes de enfrente.

Y ... tuvo un mal presentimiento.

De alguna manera, la chica de pelo azul, sus elegantes rasgos faciales estaban allí ... justo enfrente de el.

Después de unos segundos, entendió en la situación actual en la que estaba siendo puesto en estos momentos.

-'' _Wow, bien echo, Goku''_ dijo Kotori, incluso ella pensó que este desarrollo era inesperado. Y dejo salir un voz sorprendida.

Pero eso era de esperar. Porque en este momento Goku ... con la chica que cayo desde arriba, logro intercambiar un beso.

Yoshinon permaneció tranquila, levanto su cuerpo. Y en ese momento sus labios finalmente se separaron.

Pero con esto los poderes de Yoshinon deberían haber sido sellados.

Pero ... preguntándose por que, en comparación con la semana pasada, la vez que intercambio un beso con Tohka ... esta vez no hubo una sensación cálida fluyendo en su cuerpo.

Y, una vez mas desde el otro lado del intercomunicador, resonó una fuerte alarma.

-''¿Que?'' Goku dejo escapar su voz, mientras levantaba sus cejas, _(¿No selle su poder?)_ pensó Goku.

Pero este sonido, es cuando el estado de animo del espíritu estaba empeorando, era algo que sonaba cuando el peligro se acercaba a Goku.

Esto significaba que Yoshinon es este momento estaba ...

-''Ouch ouch ... perdón, perdón Goku-kun, fui descuidada'' Pero cuando Yoshinon movió la marioneta, ella hablo con calma.

Aturdido, Goku abrió los ojos. Ya que Yoshinon no mostraba signos de rabia.

Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿Que era el sonido de la alarma que estaba en su oído?

-'' _Goku, tenemos una emergencia ... y muy probablemente del peor tipo posible''_ dijo Kotori con una voz inusualmente asustada.

-''¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?'' pregunto confundido Goku.

Entonces, desde atrás ... se oyó el sonido de un pie pisando firmemente el suelo, y Goku sacudió los hombros.

Tímidamente, volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

Y allí estaba ... un rostro inesperado.

-''¿Tohka?''

Si, la persona que estaba allí en este momento era Tohka, quien debió haber evacuado al refugio de la preparatoria Raizen.

Y ademas, tal vez fue debido a la lluvia que caía, pero su cuerpo estaba empapado, como si hubiera estado corriendo a toda velocidad hace un momento, ahora estaba respirando con dificultad ... Pero no era solo eso una extraña aura color sangre estaba rodeando a Tohka, que mantenía una mirada asesina. Goku se asusto demasiado al verla en ese estado, le recordaba mucho cuando Chi-chi se enojaba con el.

-''Goku, ¿que estas haciendo?'' pregunto fríamente Tohka.

Goku al escuchar con solo escuchar su nombre con ese tono, hizo que corrieran escalofríos por su espalda.

-''¿Eh? ¿quieres decir?'' ante esa pregunta Goku, se toco los labios inconscientemente ... y recuperando de inmediato sus pensamientos.

Pero Tohka no estaba complació con esa respuesta, y mientras hacia una expresión como de niño refunfuñado, exprimió su temblorosa voz desde el fondo de su garganta.

-''Después de haberme preocupado tanto''

-''¿Eh'''

-''¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO COQUETEANDO POR HAY CON OTRA CHICAAAAAAAA!''

 **¡BAM!**

Tohka grito, y en el momento que su pie golpeo el suelo, en medio del piso donde se encontraba, se oyó un ruido, y el suelo colapso formando un pequeño cráter; había grietas extendiéndose hacia afuera del epicentro.

-'' _Oh, vaya. Nosotros mismos nos hemos metido en una situación complicada aquí_ '' dijo Kotori. -'' _Sus poderes espirituales han vuelto a ella''_

-''¿Que? ¿Que debo hacer?'' pregunto Goku, mientras Tohka se acercaba a ellos.

-''¡Goku, ¿me estas diciendo que tu asunto importante era encontrarte con esta chica!'' dijo Tohka señalando a Yoshinon.

-''No, solo estoy ...'' Goku no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido por Yoshinon.

-''Onee-san, um ''

-''Mi nombre es Tohka''

-''Tohka-chan, lo lamento por ti, pero parece que Goku-kun se ha cansado de ti'' dijo Yoshinon con una sonrisa bromista.

-''¡¿Que?!'' jadearon al mismo tiempo Goku y Tohka, y luego voltearon hacia la marioneta.

-''Iyaa, ¿ves?, como lo digo. Al escuchar su conversación, parece que el rompió su promesa con Tohka-chan, y luego vino a visitar a Yoshinon, ¿verdad? ¿no es este el punto clave de la historia?''

Tohka movió sus hombros, e hizo una cara como si pudiera llorar en cualquier momento.

-''Que esta dicie ... ¡¿mguhhh?!'' cuando Goku intento levantar la voz ante la observacion de la marioneta ... Tohka lo agarro por la boca con ambas manos.

-''¿Vas a guardar silencio por un rato Goku?'' mientras liberaba mas fuerza que no le permitía asentir o negar, usando una increíble cantidad de fuerza, Tohka apretó su agarre sobre sus pómulos.

 _(No se que es peor, ¿Los regaños de Chi-chi o Tohka haciendo esto?)_ pensaba Goku con miedo, de que Tohka lo golpeara como lo hacia su esposa.

La marioneta estaba de un humor placentero, y con un tono de ' _no se puede evitar'_ siguió hablando.

-''Realmente lo siento ... Parece que Yoshinon es demasiado atractiva. No digo que sea culpa tuya''

-''Gu- gugu''

-''Realmente no es que este hablando mal de Tohka-chan, ¿sabes?, Pero realmente no puedo culpar a Goku-kun por dejar atrás a Tohka-chan y correr hacia Yoshinon''

Por un periodo de tiempo, Tohka siguió agarrando la cara de Goku y suprimiendo sus hombros temblorosos, y después de haber alcanzado sus limites grito.

-''¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Eso no esta bien! ¡Este tipo de cosas no están bien!''

-''Eehh ... incluso si me dices que no es bueno. Oye, oye, Goku-kun que tal si lo dices claramente, que Tohka-chan es solo una molestia''

En ese instante, Tohka agarro de repente el cuello de la marioneta.

Y por su puesto, la marioneta era pequeña, fue retirada fácilmente dela mano de la niña, y fue sostenida en el aire.

Y con la niña a la que le habían quitado la marioneta, sus ojos comenzaron a girar.

En el siguiente momento, sus ojos brillaron, su rostro se puso blanco pálido, y apareció un sudor en su rostro. Por cierto era visible que su respiración se había vuelto mas áspera, y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

-''Yo ... ¡No soy una molestia! ... Goku dijo... Goku dijo que yo ... ¡El dijo que estaba bien que yo este aquí! ¡Cualquier otro insulto y no te lo voy a perdonar! ¡OYE! ¡¿Que tal si dices algo?!'' probablemente pensando que el muñeco había hablado, lo tomo del cuello del conejo, y sacudió.

Al mirar esa situación Yoshinon empezó a dejar salir un llanto que no sanaba como una voz.

Como si la actitud calmada que tenia hace un momento fuera mentira, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando como un perro chihuahua.

Y entonces arreglándose su capucha para cubrirse los ojos como si estuviera tratando de ser vista, de manera nerviosa, halo la camisa de Tohka.

-''Nn ... ¿Que? No me molestes. Estoy hablando con este tipo aquí y ahora'' dijo Tohka mirando a Yoshinon de manera molesta.

-''... Devuelve... me ... la ...por favor''

Yoshinon estaba saltando de arriba a abajo para tratar de recuperar la marioneta que sostenía Tohka.

Hablando de eso esta es la segunda vez que Goku, escucha su voz real desde que la vio en el templo.

-'' _¿Que estas haciendo Goku? la condición mental de Yoshinon esta empeorando. ¡Date prisa y ayudala!''_ dijo Kotori.

-''Oye Tohka, ¿le podrías devolver eso?'' dijo Goku algo dudoso.

Cuando hablo, ante las palabras de Goku. Tohka abrió los ojos en shock

-''Goku, en verdad sientes algo mas por ella que por mi''

-''No, no es eso''

Y, en ese momento.

-'' **Zadkiel** '' grito Yoshinon levantando una mano, para luego lanzarla hacia abajo, justo debajo de ella.

En un instante, desde el suelo ... un muñeco gigante apareció en el lugar.

Todo su cuerpo debería tener uno 3 metros de alto; en resumen se trataba de un juguete de peluche gigante. El cuerpo exterior estaba hecho con un material suave que parecía oro, y había patrones de blanco tallados aquí y allá sobre el.

Y también en la parte de la cabeza, se podían vislumbrar unas largas orejas de conejo.

-''¡¿Un conejo?!''

-''¡¿Que es esto?!''

Goku y Tohka dijeron al mismo tiempo, al ver a ese gigante muñeco de conejo.

Entonces Yoshinon que estaba encima del muñeco, metió sus piernas en los 2 agujeros ubicados en su espalda.

En ese instante los ojos del muñeco brillaron de un color escarlata, y mientras sacudía su cuerpo de manera torpe, lanzo un gran rugido.

Y junto con eso, un humo blanco empezó a salir del muñeco.

Ese humo era como nitrógeno liquido, era algo a temperaturas bajo cero.

Por suerte Goku estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de climas gracias a sus entrenamientos. Por lo cual no le afecto.

-'' _¡¿La manifestación de un ángel en este momento? ¡Goku esto es malo escapa!''_ era la voz angustiada de Kotori que salia de la oreja izquierda de Goku.

-''¿Eh? ¿Que es un ángel?'' pregunto sin estar preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-'' _¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡El escudo absoluto que protege a un espíritu y al unirse con el vestido astral se convierte en la lanza mas poderosa! ¡¿Ya te olvidaste de **Sandalphon** de Tohka?!''_

Y entonces, cuando pensó que Yoshinon hizo sus manos hacia atrás, el muñeco; **Zadkiel** junto con un rugido, doblo su cuerpo.

Cuando lo hizo las ventanas del edificio empezaron a romperse, permitiendo que entrara la lluvia y cayera en el piso.

No ... para ser precisos, fue un poco diferente.

No fue porque las ventanas se rompieron que permitió entrar a la lluvia, se sentía mas como si las gotas de lluvia hubieran golpeado las ventanas con una fuerza tremenda desde el exterior hasta que se abrieron a paso.

-''¿Eh?''

Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro al muñeco levantándose frente a el. Y entonces el muñeco volvió su rostro hacia Tohka.

-''¡Tohka!''

Grito Goku y tomo a Tohka de la mano, y aferrándose a su cuerpo, Goku hizo que cayeran al suelo.

-''¡¿Que Goku?!''

La voz de Tohka sacudió sus tímpanos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que hablo, el lugar donde estaba Tohka hace un momento, un gran numero de objetos como balas pasaron zumbando.

Todas esas balas atravesaron los estantes de mercancía a su alrededor, y después de eso se convirtieron en liquido transparente.

-''¿Lluvia?''

Si desde las ventanas rotas, gotas de lluvia endurecidas como granizo, ignoraron la gravedad, y volaron hacia Tohka.

Y allí **Zadkiel** , manejado por Yoshinon, se movió.

En un instante, para proteger a Tohka, Goku volvió su espalda hacia **Zadkiel.**

Sin embargo **Zadkiel** pateo el suelo, y realizo una aguda maniobra que no correspondía con su silueta de movimiento lento, paso por el lugar donde estaba Tohka hace un momento , y simplemente salio al exterior a través de las ventanas rotas.

En medio de esa maniobra ... la marioneta cayo al suelo de la mano de Tohka.

Poco después, Goku volteo su cara y su vista lejos de Yoshinon.

-''Tohka, ¿Estas bien?'' pregunto Goku.

-''¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Date prisa y aléjate!''

Su rostro fue empujado, y Goku rodó sobre el suelo lejos de ese punto.

No había necesidad de pensar en la razón. Fue Tohka, quien estaba en los brazos de Goku hace un momento.

Su cara estaba sonrojándose y estaba apretando los dientes, puso una expresión igual al de un niño mimado, y entonces se puso de pie con sus hombros temblando.

-''¿To-Tohka?''

-''¡No me toques!''

Goku frunció el ceño inconscientemente, y luego retiro sus manos, Tohka hizo una cara de sorpresa en ese instante.

Pero inmediatamente después de eso, Tohka empezó a murmurar, y volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

-''¿Qu-Que te paso, Tohka?''

-''¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! ¡Esa chica es mas importante! ¡¿no?!''

-''¿Eh? ¿Que estas diciendo?''

-'' _Vaya, vaya. Que situación la que hemos creado''_ decía Kotori.

* * *

 **AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO**

 _-''Todos los miembros de AST, informe. Hay movimiento del espíritu. Ataquen cuando lo vean''_

Desde sus tímpanos, todo el cuerpo de Origami que estaba envuelta en un traje mecánico, escucho la comunicación entrante.

-''Si, señor''

Cuando Origami respondió, preparo su arma Anti-espiritus.

La lluvia empezo a caer al mismo tiempo que aparecio Hermit, que habia estado rebotando en los edificios.

Al mismo tiempo junto con todo eso, la lectura del espíritu se ilumino en su retina.

-''¡FUEGO!'' grito la capitana de AST, y todos los miembros de AST apretaron el gatillo disparando a Hermit.

Entonces una gran nube de polvo se formo, y el gran conejo salio disparado hacia el piso, huyendo, ya que nunca a querido lastimar a los humanos; los miembros de AST dispararon sus misiles, y en un acto desesperado el conejo gigante expulso mucho humo desapareciendo del lugar.

-'''¿Lo perdimos?'' dijo Origami, en la calle.

-'' _Todos, vuelvan a la base''_ ordeno la capitana de AST.

En el momento en que Origami se iba a marchar, giro su cabeza y vio una marioneta de conejo, la cual recogió y se fue del lugar.

* * *

 **CASA ITSUKA**

-''Oye Tohka'' dejando salir una voz perpleja, Goku llamo a la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-''Tohka, te lo ruego, escucha lo que tengo que decir'' una vez mas dijo eso, llamando a la puerta.

* * *

FIN

Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.

En este momento voy a dar 2 avisos.

El primer es que le den las gracias al usuario **the pro saiyan,** ya que gracias a el, el cap salio antes de lo esperado.

Y el segundo el cual es muy triste, es que voy a estar muy ocupado de hoy hasta el próximo año, así que no habrá cap hasta el 2018.

También les tengo una pregunta y es sobre si quieren que haga un crossover entre dbz y SAO.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos hasta en el 2018.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola mis queridos amigos lectores, después de haberlo pensado un poco decidí traerles un pequeño regalo de navidad, y también quiero decirles que no estuve tan ocupado como dije que estaría ya que tuve un pequeño accidente donde, no pude hacer las cosas que tenia que hacer._

 _Es mas les voy a contar la historia, listo aquí voy:_

 _Era una muy bonita tarde, mi familia y yo habíamos viajado a San Andres para celebrar el cumple de mi papa, después de haber salido del hotel nos dirigimos a la playa, para nadar y tomar el sol. Ya una vez ahí, me metí al mar para buscar unas conchas para mi hermana que quería algunas, entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces entre, y en medio de mi búsqueda me encontré con un vidrio el cual le mostré a mi padre, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia y seguí buscando conchas, pero desgraciadamente no encontré, entonces de un momento a otro sentía un ligero dolor en el pie, pensando que no era nada grave seguí buscando hasta que me canse, y decidí salir del agua, al momento de salir pude notar claramente como de mi pie estaba saliendo sangre. Bueno después fuimos a la clínica donde vimos como me había cortado todo la planta del pie, donde me tuvieron que poner puntos. Así que desgraciadamente me tire el viaje ya que fue en el primer día._

 _Bueno espero les haya gustado la historia del accidente, bueno ahora vamos con los comentarios._

 _Dios Goku: muchas gracias amigo, espero te guste mi regalo, saludos._

 _Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Jajajaja, te di mucho suspenso, espero que si, dime en los reviews que te pareció mi regalo, saludos._

 _Gersus: Si tienes mucha razón, si antes sucumbía ante una humana (Chi-Chi o Bulma) imagínate con un espíritu que es mucho mas fuerte que ellas, saludos._

 _Black Etherias833: me alegra que te haya gustado, y me gusta mas tu nuevo nombre, saludos._

 _sebku ssj 3: amigo que bueno que te guste, y sigo esperando el nuevo cap de **para alcanzar tus sueños no debes rendirte,** saludos._

 _zjloco: que bueno es tener a otro seguidor, que te guste este regalo, saludos._

 _Blake2020: Thanks man, it makes me very happy that you like it, regards._

 _Sin mas que decir empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 5:

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, y podemos ver a nuestro Saiyajin favorito tocando la puerta de la habitación de Tohka, pero ella no quería responder.

-''Oye, Tohka'' dejando salir una voz perpleja, Goku llamo a la puerta.

Pero...no hubo respuesta.

-''Tohka, por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir'' Una vez mas dijo eso, mientras llamaba la puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo... un fuerte ruido se produjo, que hizo sacudir toda la casa.

-''¡No te preocupes por mi!'' grito Tohka desde el otro lado de la puerta. -''¡Ya piérdete! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!''

Y con eso el asunto termino. Ella estaba completamente de mal humor.

-''¿Que se supone que debo hacer?''

El Saiyajin con un suspiro de tristeza dejo de intentar hablar con Tohka.

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que Yoshinon regreso al otro mundo.

Después de eso, Goku fue recogido por Franxinus, y regreso a casa, lo que era algo bueno. Pero al entrar en la casa se dio cuenta de que Tohka se había encerrado en su habitación y se negaba a salir.

Y Goku para despejar su mente decidió ir a entrenar un poco. Pero fue detenido por una voz que escucho en su oído derecho.

-'' _Goku ¿tienes un momento? Hay algo que quiero confirmar''_ dijo Kotori, desde el intercomunicador.

-''¿Ah? Claro, pero este no es el momento adecuado para eso'' respondió Goku.

- _''Goku, realmente besaste a Yoshinon correctamente, ¿cierto?''_

-''¿Eh? ¿Que pasa con eso tan de repente?'' pregunto un poco confuso por la pregunta.

-'' _Solo responde, en ese momento tus labios y los de Yoshinon se juntaron. Eso no es un error, ¿verdad?''_

-''Ahh, si''

- _''Mmmm''_

-''Entonces, ¿que pasa?, si todo fue un accidente''

 _-''Ya lo se. En lugar de eso, incluso te alabaría por lograr el objetivo que estábamos buscando''_

-''Entonces, ¿que pasa?''

Cuando Goku pregunto, Kotori respondió después de gruñir.

-''Parece que a pesar de que la besaste, no fuiste capaz de sellar los poderes del espíritu en absoluto''

Después de escuchar eso, Goku abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Es cierto, incluso después de haber besado a Yoshinon, ella seguía utilizando sus poderes.

-'' _Bueno, el nivel de afecto no se elevo tanto como esa vez con Tohka y por supuesto es imposible sellar todo su poder, pero aun así...es un poco preocupante que ni siquiera un poco pudo ser sellado. En valores numéricos, yo pensé que incluso en esa etapa se dividiría en 2 o 3''_

-''Hey, hey, Kotori. Creo que Yoshinon es un problema, pero ... Tohka'' Mientras decía eso, Goku tenia los ojos puestos en la puerta de Tohka.

-'' _Ahh, se trata de Tohka, ¿como esta su condición, ahora?''_

-''Estaba tratando de hablar con ella, pero no quiso. Y sigo sin entender porque esta molesta conmigo''

-'' _Al parecer sus poderes volvieron temporalmente a ella, pero gracias al 'paso' sus poderes volvieron a ti. Pero seria mejor si te apresuras y arreglas su estado de animo''_

-''Su estado de animo, ¿pero como?''

-'' _Goku si esta bien contigo, ¿me dejarías esta problema a mi?''_

Después de que el Saiyajin preguntara, escucho una voz extrañamente somnolienta por el intercomunicador ... Era Reine.

-''Como era de esperarse ella se esta alterando por eso. Si no me equivoco, mañana es sábado. ¿Te importaría de dejarme a Tohka en la tarde?''

-''Si vas a ayudar a Tohka, claro que acepto''

* * *

 **AL DÍA** **SIGUIENTE**

Tohka y Reine se encontraban caminando bajo la lluvia, buscando un lugar donde almorzar.

Mientras se frotaba el estomago y suspiraba, Tohka estaba siguiendo a Reine.

Se sentía mal por no haber comido ayer en la tarde, y por no haber dormido mucho.

Pero la razón de su inquietud no era por su falta de sueño o por su estomago vació...Tohka entendía eso de alguna manera.

Tohka apretó los dientes y pateo el suelo mojado.

Y Reine quien caminaba justo al frente de ella se detuvo de repente. Tohka se detuvo justo apunto de chocar con ella.

-''¿Que tal si tenemos nuestro almuerzo? ¿Aquí esta bien?''

Justo adelante de ellas había un edificio con un letrero colorido. Si no se equivocaba, este lugar era u restaurante familiar.

Tohka asintió con fuerza, diciendo:

-''Un...Seria de gran ayuda si hicieras eso. Mi estomago esta tan vació que creo que voy a morir'' Dijo Tohka agarrándose el estomago.

-''Bien entonces, vamos a entrar''

Después de que guardaran sus paraguas y entraran al restaurante, siguiendo al mesero se sentaron.

Inmediatamente revisaron el menú y pidieron una orden.

-''Tohka'' Reine miro a Tohka con su par de ojos decorados por gruesas y opacas ojeras.

-''¿Que?'' respondió Tohka molesta.

-''Perdón por ser tan brusca, ¿Pero podrías decirme que te esta frustrando?'' decía Reine yendo directo al punto del porque Tohka esta molesta. -''¿Es porque no puedes aceptar que Goku vea a otras chicas?''

-''Que, porque Goku apareció aquí...''

-''Oh, ¿no tiene que ver con el?''

Tohka puso su codo sobre la mesa,y luego se rasco la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Y después de un largo suspiro, hablo con una voz de sufrimiento.

-''No puedo saberlo. Aun no estoy segura de porque me siento así''

* * *

 **CON GOKU**

El Saiyajin ya había terminado de entrenar y fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Y en se encontraba caminando con una sombrilla bajo la lluvia, en su camino de vuelta a casa, noto la espalda de alguien que reconoció. Y entonces detuvo sus piernas

Eso fue porque se encontró con alguien con orejas de conejo pegadas a una capucha color verde.

-''Yoshinon, ¿Eres tu?'' pregunto Goku.

La pequeña loli peli-azul, al escuchar su nombre voltio rápidamente su cabeza hacia el lugar donde escucho la voz. Al ver que se trataba de Goku, ella decide irse del lugar, pero es detenida por el Saiyajin.

-''Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño'' dijo Goku a Yoshinon para evitar que se fuera. -''Oye, ¿que paso con tu marioneta?''

La pequeña chica al escuchar esa pregunta regreso rápidamente hacia Goku, tomándolo de la camisa, de manera como si estuviera rogando por algo.

Goku curioso de su manera de actuar le pregunto. -''¿Estas buscándolo?''

Yoshinon levanto la mirada y con unos ojos de cachorro asintió.

Unos momentos mas tarde, Goku y Yoshinon habían empezado a buscar la marioneta. Estos se habían ido a descansar un poco, debajo de un techo.

-''Ya veo. ¿Así que lo perdiste después de que el AST te atacara?'' Pregunto Goku, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido ayer. Y Yoshinon solo asintió.

Goku mediante el auricular, le explico la situación a Kotori. Del como Yoshinon perdió su marioneta ayer y donde la estaban buscando,

-''Y esa es la historia, ¿Sabes donde esta?'' termino de decir Goku a Kotori.

-'' _Actualmente estamos revisando la grabación de las cámaras''_ Contesto Kotori. -'' _Queremos que toda su atención se centre en ti, así que no podemos enviar a nuestra gente al campo. Sin embargo, te apoyaremos tanto como nos sea posible detrás de escenas''_

Goku asintió para si mismo, diciendo:

-''Okay, vamos a buscarlo, Yoshinon''

Yoshinon bajo la mirada un poco apenada. -''N-no soy Yoshinon. Soy Yoshino. Yoshinon es mi amigo''

-''¿Yoshino?, ya veo'' dijo Goku, mientras Yoshinon se dirigía a seguir buscando su marioneta, pero antes de seguir esta fue detenida por Goku. -''Ah, espera. Toma esto'' termino de decir Goku, entregándole la sombrilla que el llevaba antes. -''Puede que ya estés mojada, pero es mejor que nada, ¿no?''

Yoshino miro con confusión la situación y a Goku, ya que este le dio la única sombrilla que tenia.

-''No te preocupes. Estoy bien'' dijo Goku con su gran sonrisa. -''Tranquila, úsalo''

-''Gr-gracias'' dijo Yoshinon tímidamente de una manera muy tierna.

-''No hay problema''

* * *

 **CON REINE Y TOHKA**

Tohka y Reine seguían esperando su comida, al igual que seguían hablando sobre que le molestaba a Tohka.

-''Yo no decido con quien se reúne o quien besa a Goku'' decía Tohka con la cabeza baja. -''Pero ver eso...me sentí muy dolida por alguna razón. Y cuando ese conejo me dijo que Goku se preocupaba mas por esa chica que por mi. Me hizo sentir muy imponente. Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Hay algo malo en mi?'' termino de decir Tohka mientras Reine la miraba seriamente.

-''No hay nada malo en ti'' respondió Reine. -''Creo que solo tenemos que que aclarar el malentendido''

-''¿Malentendido?''

-''Si. Ese beso fue sin duda una accidente, y ademas no es cierto que a Goku le importe mas esa chica que tu''

-''Pero Goku...''

-''Si no se preocupara por ti nunca habría puesto en peligro su vida para salvarte''

En ese instante Tohka abrió los ojos en sorpresa al recordar como Goku le agarro la mano y la salvo de los picos helados que Yoshino le lanzo.

Tohka presionando sus manos alrededor se su pecho, y trago saliva.

 _(Yo ...he sido tan estúpida)_ se dijo a si misma Tohka.

Tohka sacudio su garganta para hacer un gruñido, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Y después de eso se levanto de su asiento rápidamente.

-''¿Tohka?'' pregunto confundida Reine al ver las acciones de esta.

-''Lo siento, ¿podemos dejar la compras para después?''

Tohka mordió sus labios antes de dejar salir su voz otra vez.

-''Tengo que, disculparme con Goku''

Reine asintió levemente. -''Entonces ve''

-''Gracias''

Tohka dio una breve respuesta y salio del restaurante familiar tomando el paraguas en sus manos, salio corriendo hacia la ciudad bajo la lluvia.

De cualquier manera, por la sensación irritante que no podía calmar ella misma, Tohka descubrió un terror e inquietud extraña e indescriptible...que por cierto seria lo mas cercano a la verdad.

-''Bueno los celos, también son una parte del amor'' se dijo a si misma Reine.

-''Sin embargo, también tenemos que tener cuidado. Eso (amor) también podría ser, la emoción que destruiría al mundo''

Y entonces...

-''¡Perdón por la larga espera! Aquí esta la orden de hamburguesa de queso doble con arroz con grandes porciones de pollo frito, la orden de ostras fritas, parrilla, margarita, y el espagueti a la boloñesa. Y por favor tenga cuidado con el plato de hierro caliente'' dijo el mesero, apareciendo de manera repentina, la comida rica en calorías para Tohka fue alineada en la mesa.

Reine, quien se quedo sola, se rasco la mejilla delante esa abundante cantidad de comida.

-''Esto es...molesto''

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON GOKU Y YOSHINO**

Los 2 seguían en su búsqueda por la marioneta de Yoshino, pero Goku se detuvo de repente, ya que su estomago le estaba pidiendo comida, de esa manera aprovechando que estaba con Yoshino, pregunto:

-''Yoshino, ¿tienes hambre?''

Yoshino al escuchar esa pregunta, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo el estomago de la pequeña niña sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que tiene hambre. Ella misma al escuchar el sonido de su estomago rugiendo por comida, se puso tan roja como un tomate por la pena, y se cubre la cara con su capucha.

-'' _¿Que tal si tomamos un descanso y conseguimos por algo de comer?''_ dijo Kotori. -'' _Sera una buena oportunidad para hacerle algunas preguntas''_

-''Si, esta bien'' respondió Goku. -''Pero parece que todos los lugares por aquí están cerrados por ahora. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa Yoshino?''

Yoshino levanto la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta del Saiyajin, y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

Unos minutos después, Goku y Yoshino habían llegado a la casa, y el Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a hacerle las preguntas.

-''Me doy cuenta de que es muy importante para ti. Eso me recuerda a la esfera del dragón que me dio mi abuelito'' dijo Goku con algo de tristeza al decir la parte final, mientras hacia la comida -''¿Pero que significa Yoshinon para ti?''

Yoshino que miraba la casa con mucha curiosidad, decidió contestar:

-''Yoshinon es mi amigo. Y es...un héroe''

-''¿Un héroe?'' Goku al escuchar esas palabras, recordó como había salvado tantas veces la tierra y el universo, al igual la ultima vez que vio a sus amigos.

-''Yoshinon es mi ideal'' respondió Yoshino. -''Es todo lo que siempre hubiera querido ser. No es débil e indeciso como yo. Es fuerte y genial''

-''Todo lo que hubieras querido ser, ¿huh?'' dijo algo confundido Goku. -''¿Enserio?, pero a mi me encanta como eres ahora''

Yoshino al escuchar se puso muy roja y se cubrió la cara por vergüenza, Goku aun confundido por la manera de actuar, le pregunto:

-''¿Que pasa?''

-''Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así'' aun con la cara cubierta con su capucha, le respondió.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN EL FRANXINUS**

Kotori que se encontraba viendo todo desde el Franxinus, estaba impresionada por lo que su Onii-chan estaba logrando.

-''Si lo hizo a propósito es bastante impresionante''

-''Comandante, hemos encontrado imágenes de la marioneta'' dijo una voz femenina de una de las tripulantes.

* * *

 **EN LA CASA ITSUKA**

Despues de haber almorzado Goku ya estaba preparado para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-''¿Por que no te defiendes cuando el AST te ataca?'' Pregunto Goku curioso de que Yoshino no se defendiera.

-''No me gusta lastimar'' respondió Yoshino. -''No me gustan las cosas que dan miedo. Creo que a esas personas tampoco les gusta las cosas dolorosas y que dan miedo...Pero como soy tan débil, y como soy una cobarde, no puedo soportar estar sola. Si me siento dolida, me da miedo, y no puedo soportarlo, me vuelvo loca. Haría cosas malas si eso pasara. Es por eso que Yoshino es mi héroe. Incluso si tengo miedo, Yoshinon me dice que estaré bien, y realmente me siento bien. Es por eso que...Es por eso que...''

Yoshino no termino de hablar, porque Goku le empezó a acariciar la cabeza. La pequeña niña, al sentir la mano del Saiyajin se sonrojo un poco. Y este mismo se arrodillo a la altura de Yoshino.

-''Yo te salvare'' Dijo Goku de una manera que inspiraba confianza a quien sea. -''Te ayudare a encontrar a Yoshinon. Pero ahora yo también te protegeré. Yo seré tu héroe''

Yoshinon abrió los ojos en sorpresa, al escuchar esas palabras tan seguras, y ver esos ojos que estaban llenos de heroísmo y sacrificios, al verlos, al ver esos oscuros ojos color onix, se dio cuenta de que el no mentiría. Sentía como si fuera un ángel guardián que la protegería sin importar que pasara.

-''M-muchas gracias''

-''No hay de que''

Entonces Goku se paro del frente de Yoshino, y empezó a cocinar un poco mas ya que aun tenia hambre y podía sentir que Tohka ya estaba llegando a la casa, y este suponía que aun tenia hambre, ya que sentía su Ki un poco bajo.

-''Oye Yoshino, quieres algo de comer?'' pregunto Goku. -''Es que quede con hambre''

Yoshino al escuchar la pregunta solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió violentamente con una Tohka algo cansada.

-''Goku, lamento todo..'' Tohka no termino de hablar al olfatear algo delicioso.

La expresión de Tohka había cambiado completamente, paso de ser una alterada a una de éxtasis y tranquilidad.

-''Oh, hola Tohka. ¿Tienes hambre?'' pregunto mientras servia la comida en la mesa.

Tohka antes de responder, dirigió su mirada hacia la sala de estar, y se llevo la sorpresa de ver a la misma chica peli-azul que había hablado con Goku el otro día.

-''¡Tu!, ¿Que haces aquí?'' pregunto Tohka un poco enojada.

Yoshino escucho la pregunta con ese tono de enojo, por el miedo de ser lastimada, se esfumo en unas luces amarillas.

Tohka sonrió al ver que ya se había ido la chica, y se sentó al lado Goku para comer.

Un momentos después, de la oreja derecha de Goku, este pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-'' _Goku, lamento interrumpirte pero he encontrado a Yoshinon_ '' Dijo Kotori a través del auricular.

-''¿Enserio? ¿En donde?'' pregunto feliz, ya que podría devolverle la marioneta a Yoshino.

-'' _Se podría decir que es un lugar desafortunado''_

Goku escucho el lugar donde se encontraba Yoshinon, y puso una cara algo desconcertada.

-''Tohka, espérame aquí. Tengo algo que hacer'' dijo Goku a Tohka, la cual solo sonrió.

-''Esta bien Goku''

* * *

 **MAS TARDE**

El Saiyajin se encontraba caminando hacia un gran edificio, en el cual se encontraba Yoshinon, y también era la casa de una chica que siempre espía a Goku y miembro de AST.

Goku se acerco a la entrada del edificio, para después presionar el botón de un comunicador que estaba en la pared.

-''Soy yo, Itsuka Goku'' dijo Goku, que aun sin terminar de hablar ya se había abierto la puerta.

El Saiyajin estaba vestido con una chaqueta naranja con mangas negras, debajo de la chaqueta tenia una camiseta blanca, y con un pantalón verde claro. **(NA: Es el mismo traje que utiliza en la saga de Cell).**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Goku entro al edificio y fue hacia el elevador. Ya una vez arriba este se dispuso a hablar con Kotori.

-''Nadie hubiera imaginado que estaba en la casa de Tobiichi'' dijo Goku a su hermana.

-'' _Nuestras investigaciones no dejaron dudas_ '' respondió Kotori seriamente. -'' _Encontramos imagines de Tobiichi Origami recogiendo a Yoshinon en el campo de batalla''_

-''Nunca hubiera imaginado a Tobiichi robando cosas''

-'' _¿A quien le importa?''_ Dijo algo enojada. -''Te ayudaremos tanto como podamos, así que...''Kotori siguió hablando pero se sintió una interferencia.

-''¿Kotori?'' dijo Goku, pero no la poda escuchar, y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba enfrente del apartamento de Tobiichi. Miro fijamente la puerta donde a un lado decía Tobiichi, para luego presionar el timbre de la casa, al instante en que Goku presiono el timbre la puerta se abrió.

Y una chica muy bonita estaba en frente de la puerta, esta estaba vestida con una traje de maid, de esos que mismos que se utilizan en los maid cafes, ella era Tobiichi Origami.

-''Hola, Tobiichi-san'' Saludo con su típica sonrisa.

Ya unos segundos después, Goku y Origami estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala.

-''Oye Tobiichi, lamento haber venido sin avisar'' dijo rascándose la nuca.

-''No hay problema'' respondió rápidamente, con su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre, mientras miraba a Goku.

-''Tobiichi''

-''¿Si?''

-''Es una simple pregunta, pero. ¿Tu vives sola?'' pregunto porque quería saber un poco mas de Origami.

Origami asintió levemente.

-''¿Cuando empezaste a vivir sola?''

-''Justo después de que mis padres murieran hace 5 años, viví con mi abuela por un tiempo, pero en la época en que entre en la preparatoria, me traslade aquí sola''

-''Así que vives sola desde la preparatoria, ¿no es un problema?''

-''Ese no parece ser el caso'' Dijo ella con un mínimo de uso los músculos faciales, y miraba continuamente el rostro de Goku.

-''Yo antes vivía solo en las montañas, y nunca conocí a mis padres, en mi infancia solo conocí a mi abuelito, es mas ni siquiera era mi abuelito biológico. Y después de eso viví unos años completamente solo. Así que no tendría problema viviendo solo'' dijo Goku algo triste al recordar a su difunto abuelo. Origami que escucho eso, se sorprendió, ya que ella siempre pensó que Goku había tenido una buena vida. -''Hasta que un día decidí venir a la ciudad''

-''¿Y que le paso a tu abuelo?'' pregunto, puesto que ella se intereso un poco mas en Goku.

-''Bueno el... murió. Lo mato un monstruo, en una noche. El siempre me había dicho que no mirara la luna llena, pero una noche salí para ir al baño y sin querer mire a la luna, después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo que cuando desperté mi abuelito había muerto'' dijo Goku con gran tristeza en su voz, aparte de que no podía decirle a Origami que lo había matado.

Entonces Origami, que no quería poner mas triste a la persona que ama, tomo una tetera, y sirvió el té.

Algo muy extraño es que el té de Origami era claro, mientra que el de Goku era oscuro casi parecía petroleo.

-''Gracias'' dijo Goku tomando el té con sus manos, y luego dirigirlo hacia su boca. Al instante de sentir el sabor del extraño té, se atraganto y cayo al suelo.

-''Mi garganta'' dijo este en suelo, mientras sostenía la misma.

Por alguna razón Origami puso sus manos al lado de la cara de Goku, quien ahora miraba arriba debido a que se dejo caer, Su cuerpo estaba sobre el estomago de Goku... había tomado una posición de montar.

-''¿Tobiichi?'' pregunto confundido por la acción de su amiga.

-''¿Si?'' dijo de manera tranquila.

-''¿Que haces?''

-''¿No puedo?'' dijo mientras movía su trasero de forma inusual, haciendo que Goku tenga una agradable sensación, pero a el no le importo.

-''Creo...que no puedes'' dijo sin saber que estaba pasando.

-''Ya veo'' cuando Origami dijo eso, ella parpadeo.

-''Entonces hagamos un trato''

-''¿Eh?''

-''A cambio de quitarme de encima tuyo, quiero que aceptes incondicionalmente la petición''

-''¿Cual es?''

-''Te refieres a Yatogami Tohka como Tohka, sin embargo a mi como Tobiichi. Eso no es justo. Quiero que me llames Origami. ¿No se puede?''

-''Claro, porque no''

Entonces Origami se acerco ligeramente hacia Goku, haciendo que este reaccionara.

-''¿Origami?'' cuando Goku la llamo así, ella inmediatamente se levanto de encima de Goku.

-''Goku'' Goku se sintió raro cuando Origami lo llamo por su nombre, normalmente ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo, _'Itsuka Goku'._

-''¿Si?'' cuando Goku pregunto, Origami dio un salto.

-''¿A donde vas?''

-''A tomar una ducha'' entonces Origami se fue.

-''¡Oh, cierto!, la marioneta''

Goku se puso de pie y comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente la sala de estar mucho mas a fondo, también reviso en medio de los estantes.

Al darse cuenta de que en la sala de estar no estaba Yoshinon, fue directamente hacia el cuarto de Origami.

Ya dentro del cuarto de Origami, Goku pudo ver una almohada que tenia escrito ' _Oh yeah'_ Goku de manera curiosa tiro el cojín hacia la cama, y este hizo el mismo sonido que tenia escrito.

-''¿Donde esta?'' entonces Goku puso su mirada en un estante, y para su sorpresa estaba encima de el, lo tomo, y rápidamente volvió a la sala de estar.

Unos segundos después de que Goku volviera a sentarse, Origami había salido del baño, y entro a la sala.

-''Oye Origami, ¿Puedo hacerte una pre...?'' no pudo terminar de hablar, al ver que Origami entro a la sala.

La vestimenta de Origami que estaba dentro de la sala, no era el traje de maid de hace un momento... Ahora estaba desnuda y cubierta con una toalla.

Ademas, como se acababa de bañar; la toalla estaba graciosamente aferrada a ella, y debido a eso la linea de su cuerpo subió hasta la superficie. Una belleza muy atractiva estaba en el aire.

-''¿Que pasa?'' dijo de manera normal, e inclino su cabeza un poco como si se preguntara por que Goku se detuvo en sus palabras.

-''No, nada'' dijo inocentemente.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FRANXINUS**

-''¡¿Aun no tenemos contacto con Goku?!'' pregunto una molesta Kotori a Kannazuki.

Parece que hay un dispositivo de distorsión muy potente'' respondió Kannazuki. -''Ni siquiera la Sede de AST podría lograr eso''

-''¿Que diablos pasa con ella?''

* * *

 **CON GOKU Y ORIGAMI**

-''¿Origami tu odias a los espiritus?''

-''¿Por que?'' respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-''Incluso entre los espíritus hay gente buena''

-''Imposible''

-''¿Por que?''

-''Yo nunca lo olvidare'' Su expresión y su tono, no habían cambiado ni un poco... pero Goku se pregunto por que sintió un frió aire intimidarte de ella. -''Hace 5 años, el espíritu que se llevo a mis padres''

-''¿Hace 5 años?'' pregunto Goku y ella asintió levemente.

-''Hace 5 años, en el bosque residencial sur de Ciudad Tenguu, se produjo un incendio de gran escala''

-''¿Eh?'' Goku levanto las cejas. El antes solía vivir allí.

Debido al fuego su casa se quemo, y su casa actual es de después de mudarse.

-''El asunto fue encubierto oficialmente, pero... ese incendio; fue comenzado por un espíritu'' dijo con rencor en su voz.

-''Ya veo''

-''Fue un espíritu que tiene llamas ardientes de un rojo puro cubriéndola. Yo perdí todo por ese espíritu. Definitivamente yo no voy a perdonarla. No voy a dejar que mas gente se sienta como me sentía antes'' aunque fue suave, ella lo dijo en un tono de determinación, Origami apretó su puño con fuerza. -''Y por supuesto Yatogami Tohka no es la excepción''

-''¿Eh?''

-''En este momento ella no esta confirmada como un espíritu. Pero, no puedo perdonar su existencia''

-''Pero, la si Tohka de ahora no causa ningún terremoto espacial, no va armar un alboroto. Y si es así, ella seria igual a cualquier chica normal, ¿no?''

Pero sin mostrar una pizca de vacilación, Origami movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

-''Es cierto que sus lecturas de espíritu han desaparecido. Pero, ya que la razón no esta clara, es normal preparase para el peor escenario''

-''Pero, ¿incluso si ocurren terremotos espaciales, no es su voluntad hacer que suceda, cierto?'' Cuando Goku dijo eso, Origami inclino su cabeza con curiosidad.

-''¿Como sabes eso?''

Goku dijo demasiado, y estaba buscando respuestas evasivas mientras su mirada vagaba por el alrededor.

Sin embargo, Origami siguió hablando.

-''Ya que es una buena oportunidad, también hay algo que quiero preguntarte'' dijo muy seriamente esta vez, Origami. -''Durante mi operación, estoy segura que tu... moriste. ¿Que eres?''

-''Origami, ¿has hablado con un espíritu?''

-''Es innecesario''

-''Pues yo si. No solo con Tohka, también con Yoshino a la que ustedes llaman Hermit''

-''Es extremadamente peligroso. Debes detenerte''

-''Hazlo una vez. Claramente podrían haber espíritus con malas intenciones. Pero, Tohka y Yoshino son buenas personas, son muy amables. Quiero salvar a Yoshino y quiero que aceptes a Tohka. Y Origami, no quiero que mates a esas buenas personas. También eres una buena persona''

-'' No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Incluso si tienes razón y Hermit no es agresiva, aun habrán campos magnéticos'' termino de hablar Origami, y al mismo instante sonó su celular. -''Una misión. Apúrate y ve a un refugio'' dijo mientras se iba a cambiarse de ropa, pero antes de que entrara a su habitación, Goku la detuvo.

-''Origami. Si un al igual que Tohka un espíritu pierde sus poderes, no lo atacaras, ¿cierto?''

-''No es lo que yo deseo, pero no puedo ignorar las ordenes de mis superiores''

-''Gracias''

* * *

 **EN LA CIUDAD/CON AST**

Yoshino que acababa de aparecer en este mundo, estaba siendo atacada por gente con trajes mecánicos flotando sobre ella, era el AST.

-''Objetivo confirmado. Todos los miembros, inicien el ataque'' resonó la voz de la capitana de AST, en los oídos de todos los miembros.

-''Si señor''

Después de esa respuesta, los humanos dispararon muchas balas desde sus brazos hacia Yoshino.

Yoshino jadeo, y voló hasta el cielo con un gran salto.

Entonces, para escapar de los ataques de los humanos, utilizo maniobras complejas y escapo.

En medio de todos los ataques de AST, la capitana logro derribarla.

-''¡Muy bien!, vamos a acabarla'' exclamo la capitana.

Yoshino que estaba tirada en el suelo, sentía que no podía moverse, sus manos temblaban. Estaba muy confundida, también estaba alzando gritos inaudibles. Yoshino no podía tolerar la malicia y la intención asesina dirigida a ella por otra persona.

Normalmente... seria diferente. Usualmente Yoshinon hablaría por ella desde su mano izquierda.

Yoshino estaba temblando, no podía soportarlo estaba a punto de llorar, mientras escuchaba las armas a punto de disparar. Al momento de que dispararon, y Yoshino escucharlos, levanto su mano y lanzo hacia el piso.

-''Zadkiel'' grito Yoshino, entonces una gran cortina de humo apareció.

-''¿La tenemos?'' pregunto exaltada la capitana de AST, al ver el humo. Origami que si se dio cuenta que sucedió, frunció el ceño.

Entonces el humo se disperso un poco, y la silueta de un conejo se podía visualizar.

-''¿Que?. Eso es... un ángel'' dijo Origami.

Mientras el AST miraba fijamente al conejo, este soltó mas humo de su boca congelando todo a su alrededor. El AST inmediatamente empezó a dispararle, pero el conejo y Yoshino eran protegidos con un campo de fuerza.

El conejo empezaría a cargar un gran ataque hacia las que lo estaban atacando, entonces el conejo soltó una gran ráfaga de energía color azul, que al impactar con el AST se congelaron sus territorios, quedando encerrados en estos mismo y luego caer al piso. Mientras el conejo empezaba a irse del lugar.

-''¡¿Congelo sus campos?!'' pregunto exaltada la capitana. Origami frunciría el ceño, esperando ordenes de su capitana, que llegaron de inmediato. -''¡Sigamosla!''

En medio de su huida, Yoshino escucho una voz que venia de un edificio.

-''¡Yoshino!'' grito Goku, en el techo de un edificio.

-''Goku-san'' dijo esta, mientras se detenía en frente de Goku.

-''Tengo algo para ti'' dijo mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta, pero de repente una bala paso al lado de Goku y le dio al conejo, Goku volteo rápidamente para ver de donde vino eso y vio que era Origami.

-''¡Hey, tu! ¡Es peligroso estar aquí! ¡Evacua!'' grito la capitana a Goku.

Entonces Yoshino empezó a cargar un ataque hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Goku. Goku que veía todo tranquilamente pensaba como salir de esta situación sin llamar la atención.

Yoshino que estaba por terminar de cargar su ataque estaba a punto de lanzarlo.

* * *

 **CON TOHKA**

Tohka que estaba corriendo en la ciudad congelada, se asusto ante la escena que veían sus ojos.

En camino ella fue capas de identificar las figuras de Goku, la niña de pelo azul y también los miembros de AST allí.

Tohka que veía como el conejo cargaba su ataque, le dio una sensación de reconocer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era como cuando ella utilizaba a Sandalphon, para hacer su golpe final.

-''Goku'' grito Tohka al aire.

Tohka inmediatamente dio un pisotón al suelo.

-''Sandalphon'' pero no sucedió nada.

-''¡Sandalphon! ¡Sandalphon! ¡Sandalphon!'' seguía gritando y pisando el piso, con el fin de salvar a Goku, pero no aparecía su ángel.

Estampó su talón contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzó, Sandalphon no se manifestó.

-''Kuh... te lo ruego... ¡Por favor sal, Sandalphon!'' apretó los dientes, y sus cejas se acercaron entre si, estando a punto de llorar Tohka siguió pateando el suelo.

En su cabeza la escena de Goku cayendo por la bala siendo asesinado.

Definitivamente no quería experimentar eso de nuevo.

En ese momento, Zadkiel estaba terminado de cargar el ataque.

Justo en el momento que Tohka, por fin pudo sacar su poder, Zadkiel lanzo el aire frió condensado de su boca. Tohka estaba en shock no logro utilizar su poder espiritual a tiempo.

-''Goku'' se escucho la voz de Origami, pero ya era demasiado tarde

El ataque dio de lleno en el techo del mismo edificio en que estaba Goku, donde también le dio a la persona de AST que estaba detrás de Goku.

Tohka que vio todo lo acontecido, cayo al piso de rodillas, ya que no pudo, no pudo salvar a la persona que la había salvado a ella hace unos cuantos días. Y mientras sacaba algunas lagrimas.

El estado mental de Tohka se estaba volviendo inestable, estaba expulsando mucha energía espiritual, y entre lagrimas y la pizca de esperanza que le quedaba de que la persona mas querida para ella siguiera viva, levanto lentamente su cabeza.

Entonces...

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras una mirada de alivio, felicidad, preocupación, y confusión aparecía en su bello rostro.

Estaba sano y salvo, en la cima del edificio de al lado, mientras este veía fijamente como el ángel de Yoshino se alejaba después de haber lanzado el ataque.

Origami al darse cuenta de que Goku estaba vivo y en el otro edificio, la pregunta de como había llegado ahí vagaba en su mente, donde segundos después siguió a Zadkiel que se había ido del lugar.

Tohka que veía claramente como Goku seguía vivo, voló hasta a el.

-''G-Goku, ¿estas bien?'' lo dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras lo abrazaba desde la cintura, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Goku. -''¿Enserio estas vivo?''

-''Claro que si Tohka'' respondió con su característica sonrisa, mientras correspondía al abrazo y luego acariciar su pelo. -''Tohka no tenias que preocuparte, siempre voy a estar bien''

Tohka que se sentía en el paraíso, por sentir los fuertes pectorales de Goku, y este mismo acariciarle el pelo, pero eso no duro mucho porque Goku la separo de el.

-''De todas formas, necesito tu ayuda'' dijo algo serio Goku. -''Quiero salvar a Yoshino''

Tohka al escuchar el nombre de Yoshino abrió los ojos, y apretó ligeramente los dientes, en señal de molestia.

-''¿Yoshino es... esa chica?. Ya veo'' dijo con tristeza en su voz. -''Así que esa chica es preciada para ti, mas preciada que yo''

-''¡No!, eso no es cierto. Tohka ella es como tu, un espíritu. Le prometí que la salvaría, y jamas he roto una promesa. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo'' mintió en la ultima parte, el no quería llamar demasiado la atención, por eso le pidió ayuda a Tohka. -''Así que, Tohka, ¿me prestarías tu poder?''

Tohka que veía y escuchaba en asombro todo lo que dijo Goku. Dio una sonrisa.

 _(Ya veo... Así es, ¿como pude olvidarlo?. Este fue el hombre que me salvo)._ Se dijo en sus pensamientos.

-''¡Sandalphon!'' grito mientras pisaba el suelo, en ese mismo intenta del suelo salio un trono de oro, donde Tohka lo patearía y este mismo se rompió, cayendo al suelo y se transformo en una extraña tabla de surf. -''Sube, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo''

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON YOSHINO**

El AST que se encontraba disparando a Yoshino, decidió usar una buena estrategia para matar al espíritu.

Tres miembros de AST se separaron a izquierda y derecha, dieron una instrucción en sus mentes y 2 unidades de anclaje que estaban equipadas en sus armas, se dispararon hacia Yoshino.

Las 6 unidades de anclaje se extendieron en hilos de luz y se enredaron entre si, para formar una red. Atrapando en la misma a Yoshino.

-''Todos los miembros de AST... ¡Ataquen!'' grito la capitana del equipo.

En el mismo instante en que la capitana dio la orden, el AST empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, sin una pizca de compasión hacia la pequeña niña.

Yoshino al ver que estaba acorralada y sin poder hacer mucho, aumento el poder de Zadkiel, que de un poderoso rugido destrozo la red de luz que la mantenía quieta.

Al momento de que Zadkiel se liberara, este empezó a controlar la lluvia que había empezado a caer hace un instante, para luego hacer que girara alrededor de ella a una velocidad impresionante, creando una especia de tornado.

El AST vio esto y rápidamente se alejo del espíritu, porque si no lo hacia podrían terminar congeladas, en eso se reunieron todos al frente del tornado.

-''Esto es un problema'' exclamo la capitana con molestia en su voz. -''Esta ventisca detectara la fuerza mágica de nuestros realizadores, y aumentara la defensa del ángel''

-''Pero seremos golpeados por millones de fragmentos de hielo, si desactivamos nuestros territorios'' respondió un miembro. -''Los trajes eléctricos no son tan resistentes''

-'''Ademas, es imposible capturar al espíritu con ataques físicos'' concluyo la capitana, y en ese momento Origami se acerco a un edificio.-''¿Origami?''

La mencionada no respondió y solo extendió sus manos hacia el edificio enfrente de ella, donde una extraña luz verde envolvió sus manos, así creando una especie de domo verde que rompió la base del edificio, dejando solamente el techo, que estaba en la cima del domo verde.

-''¿Q-que estas haciendo?'' inquirió la capitana confusa de las acciones de su mejor miembro.

-''Lo aplastare con una enorme masa... para que desactive su escudo'' respondió con una voz fría. Al terminar de decir esas palabras voló encima de la ventisca y lanzo el techo del edifico, pero algo paso. El techo del edificio nunca llego a su destino, ya que unas ondas de energía purpura lo atravesaron destruyéndolo al instante, que a la vez le paso uno al lado de Origami, ya que esta lo logro esquivar.

Después de lo sucedido la figura de una chica, se había puesto encima del techo de un edificio cercano.

-''¿Lo esquivaste?'' dijo de forma arrogante la chica de pelo color noche.

-''Yatogami Tohka'' dijo mientras sacaba su espada de luz, para luego dirigirse lo mas rápido que pudo a atacarla.

En ese mismo instante ambas intercambiaron espadazos, mientras empezaban a volar.

-''No dejare que detengas a Goku'' amenazo con voz desafiante.

En eso todos los miembros de AST lograron ver que la Origami estaba peleando contra la Princesa, así que decidieron ayudarla.

-''¡A todas, cambien su objetivo a la Princesa!'' grito la capitana.

Entonces todos fueron tras Tohka, mientras ella simplemente se disponía a ' _huir_ ', dando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 **CON GOKU**

El Saiyajin aun se encontraba yendo sobre la tabla que Tohka le había entregado para llegar adonde Yoshino, en el momento en que la tabla estuvo cerca del suelo, Goku bajo con un pequeño salto, para luego mirar fijamente la ventisca que protegía a Yoshino, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta la marioneta.

Y justo cuando se disponía a entrar, una voz lo interrumpió.

-'' _Goku, espera_ '' dijo preocupada su hermanita. -'' _¿Vas a entrar indefenso a la barrera y esperar que tu rápida regeneración funcione?. ¡Estas loco! ¡Detente!_ ''

-''Escuche que estuviste muy tranquila cuando me dispararon'' respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-'' _¡Esto es completamente diferente!. No es como un solo disparo, ¡Es como entrar en una lluvia de balas de escopeta! ¡Y si ella detecta tu fuerza espiritual, te congelará! ¡Ni siquiera podrás curarte!_ '' esto ultimo lo dijo con toda la angustia y preocupación que podía mostrar.

-''¿Mi fuerza espiritual? ya veo'' dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. _(Entonces sera como ocultar mi ki)_ se dijo a si mismo.

-'' _¡Detente Goku! ¡Goku!_ '' decía cada vez con mas frustración por no poder pararlo. -'' _¡Detente Onii-chan!_ ''

* * *

 **DENTRO DE LA BARRERA DE YOSHINO**

En el centro de la barrera, Yoshino estaba de cuclillas sobre la espalda de Zadkiel.

Era una zona muy tranquila que uno no pensaría que estuviera adentro de una fuerte ventisca. Solo el sonido del llanto y lloriqueo de Yoshino se podían oír resonando con fuerza.

Ella estaba muy asustada y no podía salir al exterior. Pero aquí era tranquilo y solitario.

-''Yoshinon'' repetía entre sollozos.

-''¿Si?''

Yoshino sacudió sus hombros por la sorpresa, de inmediato levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor.

Y entonces Yoshino limpio sus lagrimas y abrió mucho los ojos.

Eso fue porque justo en la orilla del borde exterior y la parte inferior de la barrera, vio una marioneta con la cual estaba familiarizada.

-''¡¿Yoshinon?!'' dijo mientras saltaba de la espalda de Zadkiel, corrió hacia ese lugar.

Mientras tanto la figura de un joven se acercaba desde atrás de Yoshinon, y pues no era nada mas ni nada menos que Goku, que tenia algunos cortes en la ropa, con algunos cortes en su piel de los cuales salio un poquito de sangre, pero nada grave, mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Yoshino.

-''G-Goku-san'' dijo esta sorprendida de verlo.

-''Mira Yoshinon'' dijo extendiendo su mano con la marioneta en ella. -''Encontré a Yoshino para ti, como lo prometí''

Yoshino que veía como Goku le acercaba la marioneta y la mecía, para entregársela, se puso a llorar de un momento a otro.

-''¡Hey, Yoshino no llores!'' dijo alarmado. -'' ¿Hice algo malo?''

-''No, yo estoy... muy feliz'' respondió terminando de limpiarse las lagrimas. -''Gr-Gracias... por ayudar a Yoshinon''

-''No te preocupes por eso, yo siempre te ayudare'' dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de ella. -''Pero... hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer para eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso el día que nos conocimos?, cuando unimos nuestros labios''

Yoshino escucho las palabras de Goku y solo pudo abrir los ojos, y asentir.

Entonces Yoshino se acerco lentamente hacia la cara del Saiyajin, darle un tierno beso.

-''¿Lo hice mal?'' pregunto inocentemente Yoshino.

-''No, esta bien'' supongo dijo algo sorprendido. -''Supongo'' susurrando lo ultimo.

-''Si tu lo dices, creeré en ti''

En ese instante la ropa de Yoshino y Zadkiel se iluminaron, de una manera extraña para Yoshino, pero no para Goku, después de todo el ya lo había visto antes.

Yoshino que vio esto sorprendida, se dio cuenta que su vestido astral y su ángel habían empezado a desaparecer.

-''Goku-san... ¿que es?'' dijo confundida, mientras se tapaba la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo.

De repente en el lugar oscuro en el que estaban, empezó a entrar una pequeña luz que se iba agrandando conforme este mismo desaparecía. Cuando el lugar desapareció por completo ambos Goku y Yoshino, notaron un brillante sol encima de ellos, con un arco iris acompañándolo.

-''Que bonito'' exclamo Yoshino al ver el gran arco iris.

De un momento a otro tanto Goku como Yoshino lograron sentir una sensación flotante alrededor de ellos.

Después de un momento, la vista de Goku ya no era la ciudad cubierta de hielo, en su lugar era el interior de la nave Franxinus que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Y como era de esperar Yoshino estaba parpadeando en confusión.

Y Goku se voltio para ver la otra presencia en esa zona.

-''Tohka, ¿Estas bien?'' pregunto ya que después de todo dejo a Tohka peleando sola contra el AST.

En el momento que Goku dijo eso, Tohka soltó un suspiro... la espada que tenia en su mano y las membranas de luz que aparecieron en partes importante de su cuerpo, desaparecieron en el aire.

-''Umm. No es la gran cosa... en lugar de eso, ¿tu condición no esta mucho peor?'' después de ser señalado por eso; Goku se rasco la nuca.

La ropa de Goku en estos momentos estaba rasgada en varias partes y un poco de sangre en su ropa, principalmente en su blanca camisa.

-''Hiiii'' entonces Yoshino levanto la voz asustada, y se escondió detrás de la espalda de Goku.

Parecía que todavía no era buena con Tohka. Goku soltó una risa divertida al ver esto.

-''Esta bien Yoshino. Ella es Tohka. Ella me ayudo mucho para poder salvarte'' cuando el Saiyajin dijo eso, Yoshino llevo tímidamente sus ojos hacia el rostro de Tohka.

-''T-Tohka-san'' dijo con timidez y un ligero miedo en su voz.

Después Tohka vio a Yoshino con una expresión complicada, y luego asintió levemente.

Provenientes del pasillo, fuertes pasos resonaron.

Entonces la puerta de la sala de transportador se abrió y Kotori entro respirando con dificultad.

-''Hola Kotori'' saludo inocentemente Goku a su hermanita que lo veía con preocupación.

Después de que Goku saludara a su hermanita por su repentina aparición, Kotori miro el todo el cuerpo de Goku como si estuviera examinándolo.

Y entonces...

-''¡Tu... hermano tonto!'' Kotori levanto alto su puño con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en el plexo solar de Goku.

-''¡¿Higuuuh?!'' fue el sonido de dolor que sintió Goku, cuando le dieron en un nervio de su cuerpo. -''Guhaa... ¿Q-que estas haciendo?''

-''¡Hacer algo tan estúpido! ¡Tu solo deberías escuchar lo que digo!''

-''¿Eh? ¿Que estas... ?''

Goku quería levantar su acusadora, pero fue detenido a la mitad.

La razón fue simple. Fue porque la hermana que acababa de lanzar un puñetazo ahora estaba presionando su cara en el pecho de Goku, y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aplico fuerza en sus brazos.

-''¡Tienes que adecuadamente; hacer cálculos precisos en el limite de recuperación de antemano. Y moverse de acuerdo a lo que digo, sin duda se mas seguro!'' dijo Kotori llorando ligeramente, por pensar que su Onii-chan había sido gravemente herido, mientras aun lo abrazaba.

-''Kotori'' Goku exhalo y acaricio la cabeza de Kotori. _(Me recuerda cuando regresaba a casa después de una pelea, y Chi-chi se preocupaba por mi)_. -''Lo siento, por hacer algo tan imprudente''

-''Realmente fuiste imprudente. Incluso una ameba es mas prudente. Tu criatura de media célula'' Mientras seguía presionando su cara con el fuerte pecho de Goku, se sonó la nariz y finalmente soltó su cuerpo.

Goku, cuya parte del techo estaba manchado de mocos, se rasco la mejilla mientras hacia una sonrisa seca.

Sin embargo, Kotori estaba mostrando que eso no le molestaba. Hablando de eso; en el momento que su rostro dejo el pecho de Goku, su método habitual de dirigirse del modo comandante de lengua helada regreso.

-''En serio, moviéndose como quieren... todos ustedes van a ser examinados de pies a cabeza. Así que siganme''

-''Bien, entonces vamos, ¿Hmm?'' se pregunto porque Tohka lo vio con una cara triste .-''¿Pasa algo? ¿Tohka?''

-''¡N-no es nada! ¡Date prisa y vamos?'' al decir eso Tohka camino pesadamente.

-''¿Que le pasa?'' _(Las mujeres son muy raras)_ se dijo a si mismo. Después de eso Goku movió sus piernas junto a Yoshino y siguió a Tohka.

* * *

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS/ AFUERA DE LA CASA ITSUKA**

-''Oye Kotori, ¿de donde salio este edificio?'' inquirió Goku al ver un edificio a lado de su casa.

Habían pasado dos días desde que los poderes de Yoshino fueron sellados.

Con los examenes hechos, Goku y Tohka finalmente recibieron permiso de volver a Goku. Ese día, cuando Goku despertó esta mañana, al lado de su casa, algo así como un edificio de apartamentos se encontraba allí.

-''¿No te dije que haríamos un hogar para los espíritus?. A partir de ahora Tohka y Yoshino vivirán aquí''

Entonces una pequeña niña que llevaba un lindo vestido de una pieza y sobre su cabeza un gorro que cubria su rostro, salio corriendo y se le acerco.

-''¿Yoshino?'' Goku llamo por su nombre a la niña.

-''Ya-ha, Goku-kun'' dijo la marioneta con una voz aguda. -''Finalmente te veo, perdona por no agradarte por salvarme antes''

-''Je je je, no te preocupes por eso''

Entonces Yoshino tembló y movió sus hombros, y se voltio vacilando en dirección de Goku.

-''¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa Yoshino?''

-''... Ah, er'' cuando escucho esa voz Goku se sorprendió un poco. Esa no era la voz de Yoshinon, sino que sin lugar a dudas era la voz neutral de Yoshino.

-''G-gusto en conocerlos'' dijo tartamudeando y con timidez en su voz, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-''Si, igualmente Yoshino'' dijo dándole una gran sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera y se sonrojara.

Después de lo sucedido Goku entro en la casa.

Subio las escaleras y cuando estaban a punto de entrar a su habitación, Goku escucho una suave voz.

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes ubicada en el fondo del pasillo se abrió lentamente, y desde allí, la mitad de la cara de Tohka se asomaba y miraba en la dirección de Goku.

-''¿Que pasa?'' Goku dijo eso mientras juntaba sus cejas, y Tohka, permaneciendo en silencio, saco su mano por el hueco de la puerta, e hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-''¿Quieres que vaya?''

Tohka asintió, y sin mas, se volvió a meter dentro de la habitación.

Y entonces, toco por si acaso antes de abrir la puerta.

Tohka estaba del lado derecho de la habitación... y estaba parada delante de los estantes colocados en la pared. Para poder verse de frente, Goku continuo caminando hasta que estuvo en medio de la habitación.

-''¿Pasa algo? ¿Tohka?'' cuando Goku pregunto, Tohka se mordió los labios un poco y luego levanto la cara.

-''Nn... Puede que ya escucharas esto de Kotori pero, a partir de mañana, se ha decidido que me voy a quedar al lado''

-''Si, si sabia''

-''Así que... mmm, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo Goku, mientras aun puedo''

-''¿Hablar? ¿pero de que?''

-''Ayer, durante los exámenes, escuche mucho de Kotori y Reine''

-''¿A que te refieres con mucho?''

-''Nn, fue sobre Kotori y los demás, como están tratando de salvarnos a nosotros, los espíritus... y de ti Goku que estas ayudando con esto'' después Tohka tomo una respiración profunda para calmar sus latidos, y fijo su mirada de nuevo en Goku. -''La charla a la que me refería, esta conectada con eso, Goku. Te lo ruego. A partir de ahora, si hay espíritus como yo y Yoshino que aparezcan, quiero que definitivamente los salves''

-''¿Eh?'' Goku abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-''Por lo que dijo Kotori, parece que hay varios espíritus que aun no están confirmados. Entre ellos, debe haber algunos como yo, los que no quieren luchar pero siguen siendo arrastrados a ello... ese tipo de cosas, es simplemente lamentablemente'' Tohka dijo eso mientras hacia una sonrisa triste. -''Es por eso que por favor. Usando tu poder Goku, por favor salva a esos espíritus... al igual que esa vez, cuando me salvaste''

Goku trago saliva y miro a Tohka.

-''Sabes algo,Tohka, desde que te conocí y supe de la existencia de los espíritus, y que podía salvarlos. Ya había decidido salvarlos a todos''

Aunque Tohka había obtenido la respuesta que quería, por alguna razón aun mantenía un rostro complicado.

-''Nn... estoy en deuda contigo. Hay una cosa mas, ¿esta bien?''

-''Si, claro, ¿que es?''

-''Nn'' mientras murmuraba algo y movía su boca, Tohka lanzo inmediatamente su cara hacia abajo.

-''¿Que dijiste? no te escuche'' parecía que había dicho algo pero no pudo oírlo.

Mientras Goku estaba tratando de escuchar con mas claridad dio un paso hacia Tohka y...

-''¡¿Eh?!''

Se acerco a Tohka que había levantado rápidamente su cara y de inmediato acorto su respiración.

Tohka puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goku, y lo empujo sobre la cama cercana así como así.

Y entonces...

-''¿Unguuu...?''

En ese momento, después de mostrar como si estuviera dudando, Tohka unió sus labios con los de Goku.

Goku incapaz de resistir o adaptarse a la situación, pasaron 10 segundos.

-''Fuhaa''

Parece que durante el beso, ella había dejado de respirar. Y como si estuviera tratando de respirar, Tohka exhalo.

Y todavía en una posición de montarlo, miro a los ojos de Goku.

-''¿T-Tohka? ¿Por que...?'' cuando Goku dijo eso, Tohka continuo con la vista son cambios y todavía en el mismo lugar.

-''Voy a tomar esto como mi pago por esta vez''

-''¿Eh?''

Tohka aparto los ojos con vergüenza.

-''Me pregunto por que. Es solo un acto de labio juntándose... pero no se siente mal. Y misteriosamente... no quiero hacer con otro humano ademas de Goku... ademas de eso... no se si es correcto o no, pero cuando Goku... err, estabas dentro del edificio o algo, te estabas besando con Yoshino, como puedo poner esto... me sentí mal'' Mientras Goku seguía sin responder, Tohka siguió hablando todavía avergonzada. -''Es por eso. Err, respecto a eso... no lo hagas, con nadie mas, nunca''

-''¿Eh? errrrrrr''

Parecía que no le dijeron a Tohka el método que se utilizaba para sellar los poderes de los espiritus. Que peticion tan auto-contradictoria. La peticion que estaba demandando era imposible de cumplir.

Y Tohka algo molesta por esperar la respuesta de Goku, grito:

-''¡Responde!''

-''S-si''

Pero Goku había sido superado por Tohka, y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

 _(Lo siento Tohka, pero no podre cumplir esta promesa)_ se dijo a si mismo, esperando a que Tohka no se entere del método para sellarlos.

* * *

FIN

Espero les haya gustado.

* * *

Aquí voy a aclarar el porque Goku recibió daño al entrar en la barrera de Yoshino.

Bueno para empezar como vimos tanto en el anime como el manga de DBS, Goku recibe daño de una simple bala, así que me dije a mi mismo ya que el hielo que rodeaba a la ventisca era mas fuerte y rápido que una bala, porque no hacer que Goku reciba un ligero daño. A parte quería hacer que la escena de Kotori preocupando se por su hermano fuera mejor.

* * *

También les digo que este cap lo termine antes de este día solo que si publicaba antes, no hubiera logrado terminar otro para darles regalo de navidad.

Y les deseo una:

FELIZ NAVIDAD.

QUE LA PASEN BIEN CON SU FAMILIA, AMIGOS, Y ELFA ( LOS QUE TENGAN)

AHORA SI HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO.


	6. Chapter 6

_Buenos días, me demore en terminar este cap porque tuve que retomar mis entrenamientos, que son por la mañana y de por lo menos unas 4 horas, en lo quedo muy cansado, ademas en la ultima y primera semana de este año estuve en una finca donde no hay Internet._

 _Aparte que no puedo decir que estuve muy ocupado ya que eso seria decir mentiras y las primeras excusas son solo del principios del mes de enero y la verdadera razón por la cual me demore en subirlo fue... no había inspiración para escribir o alguna idea nueva._

 _Así_ _que mis mas sinceras disculpas, bueno ahora con los comentarios._

 _-Blake2020: i'm glad that you like it, hope you like it, regards._

 _-Dios Goku: muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, saludos._

 _-alucard77: amigo muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, espero te guste este cap, y por cierto lo que veras en el principio ya lo tenia planeado antes de haber hablado contigo, saludos._

 _-nightmare nightmare: espera que ya lo veras esta justo en el principio del cap, saludos._

 _-zjloco: me alegro que te guste, saludos._

 _-Goku SSJ 3 Blue: espero que te guste este cap, y también el regalo que les di de navidad, saludos._

 _-the pro saiyan: espero hayas tenido una feliz navidad, y haré lo posible para escribir lo mas rápido posible, saludos._

 _-EtheriasD: que bueno es tener un nuevo seguidor, muchas gracias por el comentario, saludos._

 _-Guest (1): it makes me happy that you like it, regards._

 _-Guest (2): lamento haberme tardado, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer, espero te guste, saludos._

 _-Josh Landeta: me alegro que te este gustando, espero que sigas comentando, saludos._

 _-wweTheBeast2015: Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter, regards._

 _-twisterblake2015: I always say this, and this is not the_ _exception, I'll try to update as fast as I can, regards._

 _-BARTMAN 2.0: Hola amigo ya te extrañaba hace mucho no leía tus comentarios y me hicieron falta, perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap, saludos._

 _Sin mas que decir, empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 6: Un ligero entrenamiento, el AST persigue a Goku. ¡Vamos a las aguas termales!

* * *

La noche había llegado y Goku seguía despierto, pensando que no había entrenado muy fuerte los últimos años, así que decidió ir a entrenar un poco. El pelinegro se levanto de su cama de manera silenciosa al igual que hizo al ponerse su dogi color azul.

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salio volando en su aura blanca hacia unas montañas.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL EDIFICIO DE AL LADO**

Tohka seguía despierta ya que al dormir en la misma casa de Goku, aunque durmieran en habitaciones diferentes aun así lograba sentir el aura protectora que emanaba el Saiyajin, se paro y camino hacia la ventana para luego mirar hacia la casa Itsuka, donde vio como una luz blanca salia de esta.

Tohka sorprendida por lo que veía, en un rápido movimiento se puso sus zapatos y salio corriendo del edificio en dirección hacia la luz.

* * *

 **EN UNAS MONTAÑAS**

Goku que iba llegando a las montañas cerca de la ciudad, aterrizo en una zona bastante despejada, que era rodeada por montañas

-''Estoy listo, voy a entrenar mas duro a partir de ahora. Siento que habrán algunas dificultades para salvar a los espíritus'' se dijo a si mismo Goku.

El Saiyajin apretó sus puños, y de un fuerte grito aumento su poder de golpe transformándose el en Super Saiyajin 1. Al transformarse apareció una clase de domo de ki amarillo muy parecido a los terremotos espaciales, destruyendo todo en un radio de un 1 Km todo a su alrededor. **(1).**

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

 _Ring, ring._

Era el sonido de un celular sonando.

 _-''_ Cinco minutos mas'' dijo la voz de una mujer.

La mujer de la que hablamos no es ni nada menos que Kurosakabe Kyouko la capitana de AST, que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

 _Ring, ring._

El celular siguió sonando.

-''Ughh, maldición, ¿quien sera a esta hora?'' pregunto molesta, porque no la dejaban dormir, así que tomo su celular para ver que era lo que no la dejaba dormir. -''¡Que! ¿un terremoto espacial?'' dijo estupefacta casi nunca se presentaba un terremoto a esas horas, aparte que decía que este fue mucho mas grande y destructivo que los que normalmente aparecen.

Entonces presionando unos botones del celular, mando a llamar a todo el equipo.

* * *

 **CON TOHKA**

Habían pasado varios minutos después de haber empezado a seguir la luz, ella seguía y seguía corriendo en dirección hacia donde vio que se dirigía la luz blanca, y gracias a ser un espíritu no había necesitado descansar para seguir su recorrido, aparte de que iba a una velocidad que no cualquier humano podría tener. En estos momentos ella se encontraba en el espeso bosque cerca de las montañas de la ciudad a punto de llegar, hasta que...

 **¡BOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión acompañada de una brillante luz amarilla, apareció varios metros adelante de donde ella se encontraba.

Al ver aquella luz corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, para luego encontrar un gran cráter de un 1 Km de diámetro. Donde la silueta de un hombre se encontraba parada en medio, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El Saiyajin acababa de terminar su transformación, está vez se puso a entrenar de una forma mas intensa y ademas que hizo la técnica de las multiforma de Tien Shin Han, creando un clon de él, ambos transformados en SSJ, se agarraron a puños y patadas, Gokú original, tomó la pierna de su clon y lo mandó a volar hacia una montaña, mientras que el clon se detuvo al chocar con esta dejando una gran agujero en esta misma, luego el clon desapareció, apareciendo frente al Saiyajin original, dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar impactando en unas rocas en la cima de las montañas destruyendo parte de ella, el Saiyajin salió volando hacia su clon y le dio el patadón en toda su cara al Gokú falso, que salió volando en cielo, pero para terminar la pelea, ambos en posición de preparar la técnica enseñada por Roshi, ambos ahuecaron sus manos hacia tras y exclamaron:

-'' **KAAA**... **MEEE**...'' dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras una bola de energía se creaba entre sus manos. -'' **HAAA**... **MEE''** esta vez la bola se hizo mas grande que antes. -'' **¡** **HAAAAA!''**

Ambos extendieron sus manos, lanzando una gran cantidad de Ki chocando ambos, causando un terremoto en el lugar, bueno eso fue a nivel mundial ya que Goku fue a por todo y ambos se transformaron en SSJ 2. El choque de poderes termino en una gran explosión, y en medio del resplandor que esta causo los dos Goku se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con una fuerte patada en la cara, donde el clon desapareció y el Saiyajin todo lastimado, cayó al suelo en la montaña, él se dijo "Creo que exageré con mi poder, je je je", con eso se puso de pie aun transformado en SSJ 2, tenia parte de su gi roto, y su camisa de dogi solo se sujetaba de un hombro mostrando parte de su torso. Y cuando se iba a comer una de las semillas del ermitaño, unos misiles que se dirigían hacia el no lo dejaron. **(2)**

 **¡Boooooom!**

Fue el sonido de todos los misiles explotando en Goku.

-''¡Genial! lo tomamos por sorpresa'' dijeron al unisono y muy felices las magas de AST, pensado que ya habían ganado, ya que vieron la intensa batalla que había tenido el Saiyajin con su clon.

-''Seguro no salio ileso de eso'' dijo una. -''Aunque pensé que solo habían espíritus mujeres''

Pero se dio cuenta que solo 2 personas del equipo no celebraron, estas eran Tobiichi Origami y Kyouko, la capitana, que veían seriamente el lugar donde se encontraba el nuevo _'espíritu',_ mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando a Goku completamente ileso, a excepción de las heridas de su entrenamiento, ni siquiera su ropa se había roto mas de lo que estaba.

Tohka que veía todo desde una gran distancia, reconoció rápidamente al AST, iba a ir a ayudar a la persona que vio pelear contra un clon de si mismo hace un momento, pero decidió no ir ya que no podía utilizar sus poderes, aparte que quería ver que hacia el hombre rubio para derrotar al AST.

Goku miro al cielo, viendo a todo el grupo de AST, siendo 10 en total, que estaban un poco sorprendidas que no le hubiesen herido mas de lo que ya estaba. Así que Goku voló lentamente para quedar a la misma altura que ellas, mirándolas seriamente, para luego poner una sonrisa junto a una mirada desafiante mientras con una mano daba la señal de que atacaran.

Todas miraron con el ceño fruncido al nuevo ' _E_ _spiritu'_ que había aparecido, ya que sin una pizca de vacilación las reto.

Entonces todas tomaron firmemente sus armas anti-espíritus, y empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, mientras la mitad disparaba balas de alto calibre la otra mitad lanzaba misiles. Así creando una gran nube de humo, donde dejaron de disparar, pero su sorpresa no fue tan grande, puesto que ya se esperaban ver al Saiyajin salir ileso de esos ataques, en eso las magas de AST decidieron atacar de cerca.

La primera en atacar era una chica de pelo corto, castaño, ella empuño su espada de luz y se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia Goku, dando un corte vertical, el cual Goku solo esquivo con facilidad moviéndose a un lado, dejando que ella pasara de largo quedando detrás del Saiyajin, lanzando otro corte pero ahora horizontal, y Goku simplemente se agacho, entonces ella frustrada de no poder siquiera tocar al ' _Espíritu'_ decidió ir con todo lanzado cortes a una gran velocidad, los cuales Goku detuvo con un solo dedo todos y cada unos de ellos, para después posicionarse atrás de ella y con una suave toque en la nuca la dejo fuera de combate.

Las demás que vieron esto con asombro ya que el _'espíritu'_ ni siquiera se había molestado en usar su Ángel para pelear contra ellas.

Ahora fueron a atacar 4 al mismo tiempo para poder tener ventaja numérica, las cuatro fueron a atacar al mismo tiempo, mientras una iba por atrás, dos iban por cada lado y una por en frente del Saiyajin, pero cuando estaban a centímetros de tocarlo...

 **Flash**

El había desaparecido.

-''¡Auch!'' se quejaron las cuatro al unisono, al haber chocado entre si. -''¿Que? ¿Donde se metió?''

-''¡Cuidado! ¡Arriba de ustedes!'' grito Kyouko alarmando así a las 4 chicas, que miraron rápidamente hacia el cielo.

Donde Goku estaba encima de ellas con un Kame hame ha en sus manos.

-''¡AAAHHH!'' grito el rubio extendiendo sus manos, mientras el grupo de AST cerro sus ojos esperando su fin.

Pero nunca llego a cambio de eso pudieron escuchar las carcajadas del _'Espíritu_ ' en frente de ellas, y al abrir los ojos también lograron ver como caía confeti de sus manos, las demás solo veían con miedo, sorpresa y una gota de sudor al rubio por lo que había hecho.

-Ja ja ja, debieron haber visto sus caras, ja ja ja ja'' seguía riendo el Saiyajin, mientras se tomaba el estomago. -''Hizo que me doliera el estomago... Pero ahora si en serio'' termino de decir poniendo una mirada seria para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Lo único que pudieron sentir las 4 chicas que estaban en frente de Goku fue un fuerte dolor en el cuello para luego perder la conciencia, y Goku tomo a cada en su brazos y las dejo en piso.

Luego miro a las demás magas de AST en especial a Origami con una sonrisa, donde esta hizo lo mismo, para luego el Saiyajin poner sus dedos en su frente y desaparecer del lugar.

-''¡Mierda! se nos escapo'' dijo la la capitana.

Origami que no podía dejar de mirar el lugar donde hace un momento estaba el ' _Espíritu_ ', recordando esa sonrisa tan alegre que le mostró a la vez recordando la única persona que le sonreía de esa manera. (¿Él era Goku?) se preguntaba estupefacta Origami, ya que su prioridad en la vida era matar a todos los espíritus y no podría creer que la persona a la que mas cariño tiene sea uno.

* * *

 **CERCA DEL BATALLA**

Tohka veía desde lejos como Goku jugaba con las magas de AST, hasta que de un momento a otro este desapareció del lugar. Tohka pensando que también era un espíritu solo pudo pensar que ya había vuelto a ese oscuro lugar donde iba antes, pero...

 **FIUSH**

Escucho Tohka atrás de ella para ver al mismo hombre rubio de hace un momento, y justo en el momento en el que le iba a preguntar algo, él puso su mano sobre su cabeza para luego acariciarla y desaparecer del lugar.

Y cuando Tohka menos se lo esperaba ya estaba en su nueva casa junto a Yosino, y el hombre de hace un momento no estaba.

Pero por alguna razón cuando el le acaricio la cabeza y el aura que emitía le recordó mucho a Goku, es mas estaba segura que era la misma sensación que le provocaba el ya mencionado.

La chica de pelo color noche pensando que tal vez solo tal vez Goku era un espíritu, salio del edificio hacia la casa de Goku y luego corrió hasta su cuarto para ver si estaba allí.

 **¡PAM!**

Fue Tohka que abrió la puerta de la habitación del Saiyajin de golpe, despertando a Goku y Kotori.

Goku bostezo de manera actuada mientras miraba a Tohka entrar por su puerta.

-¿Mmm? ¿Que paso, Tohka?'' pregunto Goku sentándose en la cama, pero Tohka no respondió en cambio se le quedo mirando, fijándose perfectamente que tenia exactamente el mismo atuendo que el hombre que había visto, es mas podía ver perfectamente parte del pecho descubierto de Goku de la misma manera que el hombre.

-''Goku, tu... ¿tu eres un... espíritu?'' pregunto Tohka muy insegura de lo que decía.

Goku se puso un poco nervioso por la repentina pregunta ya que el sabia que Tohka vio todo lo que había hecho después de todo incluso el la trajo hasta aquí.

-''¿D-de que estas hablando?'' pregunto nervioso, hasta que llego una persona inesperada.

-''¡Onii-chan!, ¿Que esta pasando?'' pregunto Kotori entrando al cuarto de Goku y viendo que Tohka estaba con el. -''¿Tohka? ¿Que haces aquí?''

-''B-bueno yo estoy aquí porque, porque... yo creo que Goku es un espíritu'' respondió Tohka muy insegura de lo que creía.

-''Tohka, Tohka, Tohka. Es imposible que Onii-chan sea un espíritu, ya lo hemos analizado y el sistema no ha dicho que sea un espíritu, sino algo _diferente_ '' Kotori negó la creencia de Tohka con una mano en la enfrente, a la vez que hacia énfasis en la palabra _'diferente'_.

-''¿Mmm?, ¿A que te refieres con diferente?'' pregunto esta vez Goku.

-''Al parecer por los análisis que te hemos hecho, tu no eres ni humano ni espíritu. Lo que significa que no sabemos que eres'' respondió Kotori.

 _(Tal vez es porque soy un Saiyajin)_ se dijo a si mismo el pelos de punta.

-''Oye Tohka si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche aquí'' le sugirió Goku a Tohka ya que estaba muy tarde.

-''Esta bien'' respondió un poco mas tranquila al saber que Goku no era como ella, pero a la vez se preguntaba si en realidad era Goku al que había visto pelear contra el AST.

* * *

 **TIEMPO** **DESPUÉS/ FRANXINUS**

-''¿Unas aguas termales?'' pregunto Kotori viendo a Goku en un monitor del Franxinus.

-''Si, yo, Tohka y Yoshino queremos ir '' dijo Goku alegremente ya que el también quería ir después de todo hace mucho que no iba a unas.

-''Primero que nada es Tohka, Yoshino y yo'' le corrigió Kotori. -''Y segundo, esta bien. Haré los arreglos inmediatamente. Apoyaremos plenamente cualquier deseo que los espíritus tengan. (Suspiro) Negarse causaría problemas después de todos modos''

-''¿Si? ¡Muchas gracias!'' respondió muy feliz.

-''¿Y bien, adonde van?'' pregunto Kotori.

-''Se llaman: _Las aguas termales de Tenguu Gokuraku''_ respondió el azabache. -''Mira Kotori se parece a mi nombre, Goku-raku''

-''¿Aguas termales?, dice?'' pregunto emocionado el Vice-comandante del Franxinus, Kannazuki. -''¿Quiere ir? ¡Yo me haré cargo por usted, y podrá ir con ellos!'' le pregunto/sugirió Kannazuki a la comandante.

Kotori al escuchar eso se molesto un poco y respondió:

-''De ninguna manera pasara eso''

-''¡¿Que esta diciendo?!'' pregunto el rubio. -''Tendremos problemas si no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones. Debe tomar un descanso. Debe ir a las aguas termales''

-''¿Que estas planeando?''

-''N-nada por supuesto...'' respondió un poco nervioso. -''¡Nunca pensaría en duplicar el numero de cámaras autónomas! ¡Y nunca capturaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aun sin desarrollar, como la fruta que aun no esta madura! ¡Nunca!'' termino de decir, mientras tenia una fantasía del cuerpo desnudo de Kotori y una sonrisa pervertida.

Hasta que...

Dos hombres negros sujetaron a Kannazuki, mientras este lloraba de manera cómica.

-''¡Le pido misericordia!'' lloraba aun sujeto por los hombres. -''¡No me castre!''

-''Te daré una tarea que solo tu puedes hacer'' dijo Kotori, alegrando a al vice-comandante. -''Pasa todo el día cavando en el lugar especificado. Una vez hayas terminado, llénalo de nuevo, y empieza a cavar otra vez. Hazlo por una semana''

Y así los dos hombres se llevaron al vice-comandante, que llevaba una sonrisa en la cara al parecer porque se salvo de ser castrado.

 _(Ir a la aguas termales con Onii-chan, ¿huh?)_ se dijo a si misma, mientras recordaba que su Onii-chan tenia un cuerpo que a lo mejor había sido esculpido por los dioses. _(También tengo que investigar el terremoto espacial que paso en las montañas el mismo día que Tohka llego diciendo que Onii-chan era un espíritu)._

-''Oye Kotori' llamo Goku a su hermanita, que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. -''Kotori, Kotori, Kotori ...¡KOTORI!''

-''Arghh, ¿que pasa? Goku'' respondió saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-''Quería saber si podía invitar a Origami'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-''¿Por que la quieres invitar?''

-''Porque ella siempre esta muy sola y seria, así que quiero que este mas alegre. Quiero ver una sonrisa en ella por lo menos una vez'' respondió Goku alegremente y serio a la vez, como si supiera que le sucede a Origami.

Kotori al escuchar las palabras de su Onii-chan sonrió y se sonrojo un poco ya que sabe que él siempre quería ayudar a la gente a su alrededor. Aunque aun así tenia un poco de celos por eso.

-''Esta bien, la puedes invitar'' respondió Kotori con un suspiro.

* * *

 **BASE DE AST**

Kurosakabe Kyouko se encontraba en frente de uno de sus jefes.

-''Hemos recibido noticias del GHQ, que la corporación DEM va a enviar tropas de apoyo'' le informaba el jefe a la capitana de AST, mientras jugaba un juego chino que consistía de separar una piezas metálicas. -''Me han dicho que son magos muy capaces a diferencia tuya. ¡No esperaba que perdieras contra unos plebeyos, pero probablemente te enseñaron una o dos cosas! ¿Entendido?''

-''¡Entendido!'' respondió esta rápidamente.

Unos minutos después de que la capitana Kyouko hablara con su jefe sobre los magas que van a venir de la corporación DEM, ella estaba terminando el papeleo, pero...

-''¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!'' gritaba Kyouko lanzando todos los papeles por toda la oficina.

-''Etto... capitana'' decía una maga mientras se acercaba temerosamente a ella.

-''NANI?!'' grito frustrada la capitana.

-''Es sobre nuestro viaje de compañía'' respondió haciendo que Kyouko cambiara a un estado de animo mas alegre.

-''Oh si, el tour de las Trece Termas Secretas. ¿Con todos los manjares de la tierra y el mar puede ofrecer?''

-''Bueno... el asunto es que...''

-''¿Si?''

-''El reciente aumento de ataques de los espíritus ha elevado el nivel de alerta''

-''¿Que... hizo..que?'' preguntaba con una cara de ultratumba.

-''D-Debido a eso se a cancelado el viaje'' termino de decir la maga mientras retrocedía con lagrimas en los ojos y un rostro de temor.

 **CRASH!**

El papeleo que Kyouko tenia que terminar salio volando por la ventana destruyéndola en el proceso.

-''¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO ESPÍRITUS!'' grito a todo pulmón Kyouko, haciendo lo ya mencionado.

-''Por favor déjeme terminar capitana'' interrumpía la chica el momento de furia de su capitana. -''Aunque no es mucho a comparación del viaje, las chicas de AST desean darle las gracias por su arduo trabajo, me gustaría invitarla a un viaje a las Aguas Termales de Gokuraku. Nos gustaría que se tomase un tiempo para relajarse. Bueno solo era una idea que teníamos''

Kyouko cuya expresión querría matar a cualquiera cambio dramáticamente a una de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su recluta, mientras saltaba la mesa que estaba en medio de las dos para así poder darle un agradable abrazo.

-''¡Excepcional! ¡Excelente trabajo! ¡te postulare a los siguientes ascensos!'' decía para demostrar su agradecimiento.

Segundos mas tarde la chica que había entrado para hablar sobre las aguas termales, ahora estaba con el resto del grupo de AST.

-''Escuchen chicas, tengo la aprobación de la capitana'' decía la chica.

-''¡Yay! ¡Aguas termales!'' gritaron todas en señal de felicidad, todas a excepción de Origami que estaba tomando un refresco con una ligera de molestia.

-''Me opongo, si tienen tanto tiempo libre deberían estar entrenando'' decía eso hasta que vio un mensaje en su celular. El cual decía lo siguiente.

 _Hola Origami, quería saber si quieres venir  
conmigo hoy a las aguas termales de Gokuraku._

 _Att: Goku_

Aunque el mensaje fue corto Origami internamente estaba muy feliz de saber que Goku quería ir con ella a las aguas termales. Así que decidió responder lo mas rápido que pudo, diciendo:

 _Si, estaré en tu casa lo mas rápido posible._

-''Ademas tengo planes para este momento'' termino de decir Origami a sus compañeras.

* * *

 **5 minutos después/ Casa Itsuka**

Goku, Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon y Reine estaban esperando en una van enfrente de la casa, a Origami que ya estaba a punto de llegar para ir con ellos a las aguas termales.

-''Hola, Origami-chan'' grito Goku a Origami que acababa de llegar, haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente por el prefijo ' _chan'_ en su nombre.

Origami estaba vistiendo una camisa manga larga azul junto con una falda de color blanco que le permitía resaltar sus bellas piernas.

-''Hola'' saludo con su voz tan fría como siempre o tal vez mas ya que vio claramente como dos de sus objetivos iban a ir con ella a las aguas termales.

Ya después de que todos se saludaran, entraron en la van, donde Tohka se hizo al frente junto a Reine que conducía, Yoshino y Yoshinon iban en la parte del medio, y por ultimo Goku y Origami iban en la parte de atrás de la van. Y con eso Reine empezó a conducir mientras Yoshino y Tohka veían maravilladas la ciudad desde el carro

-''Esto es increíble'' decía Yoshino con su cara pegada a la ventana al igual que Tohka.

-''Je je je, debe ser la primera vez que se montan a un carro. Intenta no marearte Yoshino-chan'' decía Goku acariciando a la cabeza de Yoshino mientras recordaba la primera vez que se monto en un vehículo ya que sus reacciones fueron muy parecidas a las que tuvo él. El primer vehículo en el que se subió fue la moto de Bulma cuando apenas estaban saliendo en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Tohka que se percato de la acción de Goku, quería que también le acariciara la cabeza.

-''Goku, Goku'' decía Tohka mientras se señalaba a si misma.

-''Je je je, lo lamento Tohka-chan pero no puedo llegar hasta aya'' se disculpaba Goku, mientras Origami veía esto con una ligera molestia, pero gracias a eso se le vino una idea a la cabeza, en acto seguido rápidamente puso su cabeza en el regazo de Goku, mientras este la veía extrañado por su acción. -''¿Que paso Origami-chan? ¿También quieres que te acaricie la cabeza?'' pregunto el Saiyajin a lo que la maga de AST asintió rápidamente, Goku sin rechistar le empezó a acariciar el pelo suavemente, mientras Origami se sonrojo de gran manera al sentir como era consentida por su interés amoroso.

Tohka que se quejaba de que Goku acariciara a Yoshino y no a ella, escucho la conversación de Goku y Origami así poniéndose mas enojada porque también acariciaba su _'rival'._

 _-''_ Goku-kun, Goku-kun'' llamo Yoshinon con un su aguda voz. -''Yo también''

-''¿Huh? Okay'' respondió el Saiyajin acariciando a la marioneta con su mano libre ya que con la otra seguía acariciando a Origami. Tohka se molesto aun mas por eso haciendo un puchero.

De repente Tohka exploto y por no poder contener mas su molestia, empezó a pisotear el piso de la van agujereandolo en un instante, a la vez que...

 **¡CRACK!**

Todo el piso alrededor del carro fue destruido al instante.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL AST**

El AST que también se dirigía a las aguas termales de Gokuraku mediante un tren especial para ellas, se paro repentinamente mientras una alarma sonaba.

-''¡¿Que esta pasando?!'' pregunto la capitana que se había caído junto con las demás.

-''¿S-si?'' respondió una mientras que se acercaba a un teléfono. -''¡¿Hey, que diablos esta pasando?! O-okay. Debido a un colapso parcial de túnel se realizó una parada de emergencia. No sabemos cuando sera reparado''

-''¡Tsk! Bien. Todas a pie'' ordeno Kyouko.

-''Entendido''

-''Ahora marcharemos a nuestro objetivo''

-''Entendido'' respondieron para luego literalmente marchar a las aguas termales.

* * *

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

Goku y las chicas también tuvieron que seguir a pie su recorrido después de que Tohka destruyera el auto, Goku que llevaba todas las pertenencias iba caminando al lado de Origami, hasta que Tohka quien iba atrás de todos se detuvo de repente con la cabeza abajo.

-''Lo siento, Goku'' se disculpo Tohka.

-''No te preocupes, Tohka'' dijo el Saiyajin mientras tomaba el mentón de Tohka con su mano y levantar su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos.

-''¿Estas enojado?''pregunto intentando desviar la mirada del Saiyajin.

-''Tohka, yo no me puedo enojar contigo'' dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra y ella solo sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. -''Así que... sigamos con nuestro camino''

Y justo atrás de Goku y las chicas, una tapa de alcantarilla se levanto del suelo mientras que de ahí salían las magas de AST.

* * *

 **EN EL FRANXINUS**

Todos los tripulantes se encontraban monitoreando por donde iban Goku y las demás, vio que en la pantalla aparecieron unos individuos no identificados.

-''Entidades no identificados, detectados tras los objetivos'' dijo un miembro de la tripulación. -''Es el AST''

-''¿El AST? ¿Que están haciendo aquí?'' pregunto sorprendida una mujer.

-''¿Detectaron un espíritu?'' pregunto otro.

-''Por supuesto que no. Tohka y Yoshino deben emitir ninguna onda espiritual'' respondió otra mujer.

-''Sea lo que sea, esto es malo. Dificultaran la misión si los dos grupos hacen contacto'' exclamo otro hombre. -''Tenemos que reportar una emergencia''

-''No podemos la comandante salio'' respondió otro hombre. -''Y el vice-comandante esta siendo castigado, por lo que no podemos...'' no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido.

-''No esto esta bajo el capitulo 22, titulo: _'Transferencia de autoridad en circunstancias excepcionales'_. Tras un acuerdo de al menos cinco miembros de alto rango, podemos reportar una emergencia''

-''Todos a favor, levanten la mano'' cuando dijo esas palabras todos los que se encontraban allí levantaron su mano. -''Esta hecho. Yo el teniente _'Mal matrimonio_ ' actuare de comandante de aquí en adelante''

-''Reportamos una emergencia. Levantar el cuerpo de defensa absoluta. Defender a los objetivos del AST a toda costa'' Ordeno otro mientras _'Mal matrimonio'_ tenia cara de palo al no poder dar ordenes.

* * *

 **CON EL AST**

Todas la unidad intentaba llegar a su destino pero siempre que tomaba una ruta era bloqueada por alguna extraña cosa como: Bloqueos con un camión, un puente caído, una construcción o una estampida de toros salvajes.

-''Capitana el camino esta bloqueado'' informaba una de la chicas.

-'' El lado derecho también esta bloqueado''

-''Hay un distrito comercial a 500 metros a la izquierda''

-''No hay camino detrás de nosotros''

-''Bien. Aiko comienza reconocimiento'' dijo la capitana que ponía en posición para lanzar a la chica encima de un poste. **(NA: Yo invente a la chica ya que en la historia original es Origami quien hace eso).**

-''Ningún distrito comercial a la izquierda. Una ruta encontrada 100 metros mas adelante uniéndose a una carretera principal en 400 metros'' dijo Aiko revisando los alrededores.

* * *

 **CON GOKU**

EL Saiyajin junto a sus pretendientes que iban tomadas de los musculosos brazos del Saiyajin, y Reine seguían caminando hacia las aguas termales, estaban pasando en frente de lo que parecía ser una tienda de té, mientras pasaban por ahí Goku sintió el ki de Kotori dentro de la tienda así deteniéndose y volteando hacia su hermanita, levantando la cortina que evitaba que se le viera la cara a Kotori.

-''¿Kotori? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?'' pregunto el azabache a su hermana.

-''¡Oh! Kotori'' exclamo Tohka feliz de ver a su amiga.

-''¿Que esta pasando?'' pregunto tiernamente Yoshino que también se había acercado a Goku para ver que pasaba.

Pero habia alguien que no estaba muy feliz con su presencia y era Origami, que al ver la pelirroja sintió una ligera ira en su interior ya que el espíritu que mato a sus padres era casi exactamente como Kotori.

-''Y-ya sabes. Te estoy vigilando'' respondió nerviosa Kotori pero a la vez que lograba mantener su cara calmada. -''Te estoy vigilando para que no metas la pata''

-''Pero puedes hacer eso desde el Franxinus'' respondió Goku. -''Ahh, ya se. Querías venir con nosotros, ¿cierto?'' pregunto Goku con su sonrisa.

-''P-por supuesto que no'' respondió sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-''No seas tímida'' volvió a hablar Goku con su sonrisa sonrojando mas a la pelirroja. -''Ya que estas aquí. ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros?''

-''O-okay, supongo que po-'' decía muy alegre hasta que fue interrumpida con una alarma en su oído derecho. -''¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!''pregunto dándole la espalda a Goku. -''Goku, ¿podrías adelantarte?''

-''¿Huh? ¿Estarás bien?''

-''Los alcanzare luego. Solo ve''

-''Okay'' Luego de eso él Saiyajin y las demás siguieron su camino dejando sola a Kotori.

-''Oh, cielos. ¿Por que ahora?'' pregunto con un suspiro.

* * *

 **CON EL AST**

Toda la unidad de AST se encuentra en frente de un gran muro que les impedía el paso para seguir su recorrido hasta las aguas termales.

-''Esta es la décima vez'' decía con enojo la Kyoku.

-''Definitivamente había un camino cuando mire desde arriba'' dijo Aiko acercándose a la capitana.

-''Sensores infrarrojos y vibratorios no detectan nada'' decía una con los elementos mencionados en sus manos.

-''Sensores de ultra sonido no detectan nada'' dijo otra. -''Ningún humano en un radio de 500 metros''

-''La pared es de hormigón de 50 metros de espesor reforzada con acero'' informaba otra.

-''¡Ya he tenido suficiente!'' grito Kyouko rechinando sus diente del enojo. -''Aiko''

-''Hai'' dijo Aiko entregándole un pequeño dispositivo que tenia escrito C-4

-''Atentas. Media vuelta'' ordenaba la capitana mientras ponía el pequeño dispositivo en la pared y luego presionar un boton.

 **¡BOOM!**

Fue la pequeña explosión que hizo el dispositivo.

-''¿He hecho algo, Aiko?'' pregunto de manera ingenua Kyouko.

-''No, no ha hecho nada, la pared exploto por si sola''

-''Oh, que miedo'' dijo sarcásticamente, mientras continuaban su camino.

* * *

 **CON KOTORI**

La hermana pequeña del Saiyajin aun se encontraba dentro de la tienda, donde había sido vista por su hermano y las demás, mientras veía en una tablet lo que sucedía con el AST.

-''Tsk, así que esto es lo que esta pasando. El AST nos esta molestando'' se quejo la pelirroja, para luego presionar el auricular en su oido. .-''Date Town, entrar en modo de batalla nivel 2. Abran fuego si es necesario''

-¿Comandante? ¿que hace alli?'' pregunto uno de los tripulantes.

-''¡Estoy investigando el lugar!'' Respondio un poco alterada. -'' De todos modos, confirme''

-''¡Hai!, Date Town entrando en modo de batalla nivel 2. Comenzando con la eliminación de AST''

* * *

 **CON EL AST**

El AST acababa de pasar la pared, que había sido anteriormente destrozada, esperando a que ese fuera su ultimo problema para llegar a las aguas termales, pero desgraciadamente para ellas eso no era así, después de todo un pequeño misil había sido lanzado hacia ellas explotando antes de tocarlas, soltando una sustancia pegajosa.

No pasaron mas de 30 segundos de que el misil explotara y ya todas estaban pegadas al suelo por la extraña sustancia o colgando de una red.

Después de lo sucedido con el misil, el AST intento seguir su camino, pero no sin antes ser interrumpidas por... una panadería que preparaba panes al instante y luego dispararlos como si fuera una ametralladora.

Luego unos osos de juguete que lanzaban unos tasers, electrocutando a las chicas.

Y así seguían y seguían intentando llegar a las aguas termales sin éxito alguno, y todo gracias a la gran tripulación de Franxinus, pero casi todo cambio cuando Kyouko autorizo el contraataque.

Al haber autorizado el ataque, Kyouko junto a las demás magas de AST empezaron a destruir todo a su alrededor ya sean edificios, casas, etc.

Y de igual manera haciendo enojar a Kotori, ya que su plan para detener al AST estaba fallando, y estaban destruyendo artillería que podría servir en otro momento.

* * *

 **CON GOKU Y LAS CHICAS**

El Saiyajin y las chicas aun seguían caminando para llegar a las aguas termales, lo único que había era un silencio un poco incomodo, y mientras seguían caminado Goku miro al cielo viendo que un misil se dirigía hacia ellos, pero en un rápido movimiento sin que nadie lo notara Goku tomo el misil y lo lanzo al lugar donde estaba el AST intentando destruir todo su alrededor.

-''Goku, ¿que fue eso?'' pregunto Origami que si alcanzo a ver la acción del azabache.

-''Eso... no era nada de que preocuparse, creo que era una piedra'' respondió Goku con una gota de sudor frió detrás de su cabeza, y aunque Origami no le creyó, lo dejo pasar esta vez.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Goku y las chicas llegarían a su destino, al llegar Tohka, Yoshino y Yoshinon se sorprenderían ya que jamas había visto unas aguas termales, mientras las Espíritus se quedaban viendo maravilladas las agua y el calor que se sentía. Goku, Origami y Reine se habrían ido su respectivo baño para quitarse su ropa.

-''Sugoi, este lugar es increíble, ya viste Goku'' dijo Tohka girando su cabeza hacia un lado y dándose cuenta que Goku no estaba al igual que Reine y Origami. -''Yoshino, ¿donde esta Goku?''

-''Mmm, no se, estaba aquí hace un momento'' respondió Yoshino buscando con la mirada a Goku.

-''Ay, Tohka-chan, Yoshino-chan, pero si Goku-kun se fue al baño'' dijo de repente Yoshinon con un divertido tono, al ver que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del azabache y también dando a entender que ellas tenían que hacer lo mismo.

-''Es cierto nosotras también tenemos que ir al baño'' dijo Tohka un poco apresurada para meterse a las aguas y ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Goku, tan solo de pensar en eso le generaba un sonrojo a la chica de pelo color noche. Y así las Espíritus se dirigirían al baño para poder quitarse la ropa y entrar al las aguas termales.

El primero en salir fue Goku con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, después de haber salido del baño este busco con la mirada donde bañarse, así encontrando un lugar bastante amplio donde se sentó y luego sumergió su cabeza en el agua.

La siguiente en salir fue Origami con una toalla cubriendo todo su cuerpo, ella rápidamente encontraría Goku con la mirada fijando su mirada especialmente en los bien formados músculos, generando un sonrojo en la albina, y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco a Goku.

-''Goku, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?'' pregunto Origami.

-''Claro Origami-chan'' respondió Goku con su sonrisa, sonrojando mas de lo que ya estaba a Origami. Entonces Origami se sentaría al lado del azabache para después poner su cabeza en el hombro del Saiyajin y luego con uno de sus brazos abrazarlo de manera tímida.

Después saldría Reine quien se pondría enfrente de Goku. Y segundos mas tarde saldrían Tohka y Yoshino, las cuales al llegar a la orilla del agua vieron como Origami, provocando celos en ambas, pero mucho mas en Tohka, que en un instante estaba halando a Origami para intentar quitarla del lado de Goku, mientras Yoshino siendo tímida, se resigno a sentarse al lado de Reine.

-''Tohka-chan, por que no mejor te haces a este lado'' dijo Goku de manera inocente, mientras se percataba de la acción de Tohka, y a la vez señalaba su lado disponible.

Tohka al escuchar eso, dirigió su mirada al Saiyajin, pero no pudo verlo directamente a los ojos, sino mejor dicho los ojos de la espíritu se perdieron en los músculos de Goku. Tohka al darse cuenta de esto, se le formaría un gran sonrojo, mientras lentamente se posicionaba al lado libre de Goku y haciendo lo mismo que Origami.

Un poco después Kotori haría su entrada en las aguas termales, mientras iba rápidamente al baño y luego buscar a su Onii-chan, al llegar y ver la escena de Goku siendo abrazado por la espíritu y la miembro de AST, la lleno de celos, pero siendo la comandante de Ratatoskr no podría dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y hacer alguna cosa indecente en este preciso momento.

Y así paso la tarde con todos relajándose, Tohka y Origami peleando sobre que ninguna debería estar ahí.

* * *

Fin

Espero les haya gustado

perdón por la demora, y no tengo escusas para esto. Solo la simple y poderosa pereza.

también quiero que tomen esto de tal manera que entiendan que no abandonare la historia y la continuare hasta el final.

* * *

 **(1)** la parte cuando Goku se transforma en super saiyajin y creo un gran domo de energia y detruyendo gran parte de la zona este inspirada de cuando Goku se transforma en SSJ con el general Rildo.

 **(2)** el entrenamiento de Goku esta basado en el entrenamiento que tiene en la historia ''El saiyajin en Shintou teito'' de kenallo25


End file.
